


I’m Far from Crying, thank you though.

by FenHarelsVhenan



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Badass Female, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion bashing, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion, Strong Female Characters, Torture, this isn’t a nice story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenHarelsVhenan/pseuds/FenHarelsVhenan
Summary: Her sister is missing.A member of her team is missing.They crashed her plane.These Seeds need a lesson in manners.





	1. Files on “V” and her team.

Character files on main players. This is just for reader to have info. I find it easier myself to read stories when OCs are descriptive.


	2. Wreckage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain game spoilers at certain points, Read at your own caution or finish the game first. 
> 
> Welcome friends to me attempting a Far Cry fic! Now, I'm not terribly good at writing stories but that doesn't stop them from being in my head and wanting them to get out. 
> 
> I've played this game a few times and (as with other games I play) the main character I play couldn't make the decisions I would want to make. Like where is the option to take the bowl of dog food and launch it at Jacobs calm face? But I digress. 
> 
> I've spent quite a lot of time researching things for this story. Please be gentle if you come at me with criticism, I'm a friggen weenie in real life. 
> 
> I don't have a beta reader other than my husband, he didn't play Far Cry 5 though and probably doesn't have any clue as to what Im writing about lol. (It's ok J, I heart you and I appreciate you)

Base Naval de la Bahía de Guantánamo

20.0117° N, 75.1216° W

17:00 mountain time

_Finger bones crunching under a foot_

_Pliers not able to get a good grip due to blood_

_Underwater bubbles filled with screams_

_Tears fall_

The screen goes black and the woman at the head of the conference table looks at the faces in the room. She sees fear, disgust, and pity on the faces looking at her. Her nails make a sharp tapping sound on the laminated table.

She smiles.

“Gentlemen, as you can see, you got the information requested.” She pauses to look at each of them in the eye. “Does anyone have any questions?”

It was a dare. The men knew it, she knew it. They knew the question was meant to bring dares of objecting to her methods. None of them would dare. She did the things they didn’t want to deal with. It was hard to torture someone then go home and kiss your family later that night. They didn’t question how she was able to deal with herself. They appreciated her service but weren’t quiet in their disapproving faces.

She smiled bigger.

“Good. My office will send you my bill. Please don’t hesitate to call if you need my services again.”

As she exited the compound her ear piece beeped.

“Yes Joel?”

“V… Remember that… Thing you had me keeping an eye on?” A strong, deep, decidedly male voice grumbled.

“Obviously.”

“Callie checked your sisters accounts. She was somehow able to tap and drain her trust.”

_Silence_ ….

“V?”

“That… That is unpleasant. Anything else?” She clenched her jaw as she spoke.

“Yeah, uhm lots. The federal marshal that was sent in to meet with the sheriff’s department is missing. The whole sheriff’s department is missing... The entrances to the valley have all been blown up and blocked. The area is under radio silence, your sisters cell phone went down ages ago. OH! And our agent has gone ghost.”

D _ead Silence_ ….

“V?”

_Dead ass silence_ …

“Fuck Callie? Did I lose the connection?”

“Of course not Joel, I don’t _lose_ connections.” Callie snapped on the line.

“You’re telling me one of MY agents is missing… Is that what I’m hearing Joel?” Her clenched voice raised.

V couldn’t see him but she knew her tone made him wince. Joel was an extremely capable man, in general. But when V went on a war path people usually ended up without jobs… Or dead. He knew he had nothing to fear but someone head was probably going to roll.

“Yes V. That’s exactly what I’m saying… Want me to head out there and get him?”

“Alone? Hardly. Not that I don’t trust you, but something feels off. Callie? When did the trust get drained?”

“Almost a year ago V?”

“Why didn’t I get notified that millions of dollars were getting pulled from an account?”

“Honestly V, Its really odd. No paper trail at all. Someone very high in the bank had to have done something.”

“Or my bitch of a sister fucked her way into her trust. The money is already pulled. We can worry about that later. Joel, get the team together and meet me at the Missoula Airport. Callie, you’re eyes and ears, as per usual. I’ll immediately fly out of Cuba, it’ll take me about 6 hours to get there. Make sure everyone is well rested. They will need respirators, wing suits, spelunking gear, and stealth armor. Crossbows are a must. If you bring guns, they need silenced. I will further brief everyone when we are in the air. Someone make sure Sebastian gives his wife and kids extra hugs and kisses. If I am right about what I’m feeling, this will be a difficult mission.”

“Yes V.” Callie and Joel said promptly at the same time.

“Oh, and some one grab The Princess for me. She’s going to get a workout.”

V stepped onto her jet and was greeted by her pilot, she realized she had been grinding her teeth the whole way. She unlocked and rubbed her jaw to address him.

“Carl. Missoula International airport, Callie is online. I will be sleeping the whole way there. Fly safe”

He nodded and turned to leave to the cockpit while her attendant handed her a glass of red wine. She couldn’t remember this one’s name, but she had a nice smile and gave her alcohol so that’s a win. Goddamn did she love her people. She fell asleep with a warm fuzz in her head and thinking about what her sisters perfect blonde hair would look like covered in blood from a gunshot to her forehead.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As her team entered the jet and sat down with her at the table she shook their hand and said their name.

“Sebastian. Antin. Joel.”

V picked up her notes and Joel began speaking in a bored tone.

“Ok guys, we are on our way to Hope County. Official population 232, though with reports there are quite a lot of trespassers in residence. It is now full of cultists from something called The Project at Edens Gate. A doomsday cult led by a man named Joseph Seed. Joseph is know to his flock as “father.” The government has had their eye on them for years but haven’t had a reason to intervene until recently as more reports of kidnappings, drug use, and torture have come up. They sent in a federal marshal.”

“A? As in one?” Sebastian gaped at Joel.

“Yes, no one ever said they were smart. As it stands now, they have a missing marshal and at the same time the whole county went radio silent. We are thinking hostage situation.”

“Since when do we do hostage situations V?” Seb asked calmly.

“We don’t. I could give a rats ass about a missing marshal and a bunch of hillbilly civilians. We are going here on a… Personal mission and to extract 2 people. One of those people is our very own resident hillbilly, Hagan. He was sent in to keep an eye on things a couple months ago. Its just recently that Callie hasn’t heard anything. When Hagan went ghost she began digging into things which has now led us to sitting at this table on a _personal mission_ for your boss.” She practically growled out.

“V, your jaw.” Joel said like it was a normal occurance. She frowned and rubbed her jaw to loosen it.

Antin turned his masked face in her direction. It wasn’t often that anything piqued his interest. None of them knew really personal about V except Joel and he was an expert at “tight lipped”. She frowned at him and had to refrain herself from sticking out her tongue.

She took a deep breath and her hands raised to rub her temples. Instantly a glass of wine appeared before her. She could seriously kiss her assistant. Only Joel probably knew how hard this was for her.

She took a deep swig and sighed.

“Hope County. My birthplace. My _HOME_.” She hissed the last word. “The place where all of this” she motioned with her hands to everything around them. “Came from… Where my father created the formulas for our poisons and _medications._ ”

Everyone’s eyes were glued on her. There were, of course, rumors but never in a million years did they think they’d hear their extremely closed off boss speak about personal matters… Ever…

“5 years ago, I _confined_ my half-sister to our family home because she was becoming… Tiresome. Dropping out of college, falling headfirst into heroine, things I have neither the time or patience for. She had freedom of the valley and a monthly allowance that would make most peoples heads spin. I found out today that my sister completely pulled all of the money out of her trust last year. MILLIONS of dollars she wasn’t supposed to be able to touch until she hit education requirements set by our father. 2 years of college is definitely not hitting said requirements. She will be extracted. I will slap her ass in a mental ward if I have to. I have a feeling that she has done something terrible with the money and my father’s work. I’ll even kill her if I have to.” V looked to Joel for him to take over while she downed the rest of her glass of wine. She raised the glass for it to be filled again. It promptly was.

Joel cleared his throat. “So, we are to go in and extract Vs sister and find, possibly rescue, Hagan. Callie has sent us our info: maps, wildlife, Vs sisters’ profile. Read the files and memorize the maps. When you’re done get set for the jump. It shouldn’t take long before we are overhead the target area.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V slapped herself in the helmet a few times to pump herself up “Come on bitch, you got this. You’ve done this a billion times” and spun to the group as the door opened.

“Jump directly after me and **_STAY ON MY ASS_**! Those who can’t keep up…” She screamed over the wind and suction swirling around her.

“DIE ALONE!” The men chorused.

She smiled, spun, took off at a full run, and cannonballed out of the door into the night sky causing Joel to burst out laughing.

“Show OFF!”

Antins foot had barely left the plane when it when he heard the distinct whistling of a rocket careening through the air. The explosion hit Antin with enough force to knock the wind out of him and send him spiraling into the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As V cut through the air, she heard a explosion behind her. Callie piped up in her ear.

“V, Antin is not responding to me and his trajectory is off by 2 degrees. He is 600 meters behind you. Heart rate at dangerous levels.”

“Ok. Zap him. Tell me where he lands.”

Just as her foot touched down followed by Joel and Sebastian, Callie spoke again.

“743 meters to your north west. I don’t see anyone around him but there are people surrounding the plane wreckage. Rocket, by the way.”

“God Damnitt. I was just beginning to like that assistant. Send word to Carls family.”

“Yes maam.”

As they began packing their parachutes back up she whispered.

“Plane is down. Something happened to Antin. Let’s go get him… Quietly.”

They took off, 3 shadows in the dark. No one would’ve been able to see them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob frowned at the wreckage that sat before him slowly smoldering as it cooled. Why was a private jet flying overhead? And why in the fuck didn’t it have an aircraft registration. His men combed the damn thing… Twice and nothing. Well not nothing, 2 burnt to a crisp bodies, but nothing important.

His walkie beeped.

“Jacob, what is it?” A calm, almost musical, voice asked.

“I… I’m not sure Joseph. It’s definitely a plane. We have 2 bodies.” Jacob replied to his walkie while walking away. “One of my men did notice something odd though.”

“Yes?”

“The switch to the exterior door was flipped up.”

“Please explain brother.” Joseph said softly.

“It means, brother, that the door was open when the plane was hit. It means something fell, or jumped, from the plane.”

“Find them.” The voice was less calm and the channel clicked off.

Jacob took a deep breath. An order. An order that had to be followed with zero difficulties. Jacob was good at orders. Getting them and giving them.

His brother would have what he wanted by morning. Or he would begin feeding the failures to his wolves.


	3. Blood and Giggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!

Hope County Montana

0100 Mountain Time

“ANTIN! WAKE THE FUCK UP!” V reached back and slapped him in his mask then shook him wildly

“Boss?” He groaned and tried to roll away from the vexation with the heavy hand.

“Yes!” She hissed as her and Sebastian yanked him to his feet. “Sorry, I had Callie zap you. You were panicking. She remotely engaged your chute. We have to move. Come on. You landed too close to the wreck.”

Antin shook the fuzzies from his eyes. “I do not panic.” He grumbled to himself.

“Yes, well you did. Sorry I zapped you.” A decidedly annoying Callie voice said in his ear.

All she got back was a grunt.

“We need to get to higher ground so I can see the wreck from above.” V said as she began moving. “We avoid roads and trails like the plague here. Get your crossbows out. No guns unless we absolutely have to.” She pulled her black rifle crossbow from her back and began moving fast. Silently. Close to the ground. Joel, Sebastian, and Antin following closely behind, bows drawn.

This is what they knew. This was second nature. Follow V. Step where she steps. When she stops, you stop. They had all known each other for years. It may have been a good long while since she personally went on a job with them, but one never forgot her rules. Forgetting her rules led to fucks up and, in some cases, death. There used to be 7 on her personal team. Now she had 5, if you included Hagan. For all they knew, he could be dead though.

They got into position at the edge of a cliff she pulled her range finding binoculars out and zoomed in on the scene below them.

Here’s what she knew as positives. Where they exactly were (on a cliff), where her plane landed (next to the Elk Jaw Lodge). And that she wanted to kill someone. Anger. She knew anger. That plane was a bitch to order and getting the registration wiped took a month. Carl was a good man. His family would be paid accordingly, as would the assistant. Callie would take care of everything but it still pissed her off. She was clenching her jaw and practically growling.

“I see seven, not including what seems to be the leader.” Joel said looking through his own binoculars. “Four M60s visible. Two AR-CLs. One RPG. And I don’t have a free line to the leader’s hips.”

V chuckled under her breath. “Nine…. You missed the Two compound bows in the brush four hundred meters to the south east. Leader has a A99 sidearm but I can’t see his other side.”

“What? Where?!” Joel snapped as his head swiveled. “Ah. Yes, I see them now. My bad.”

V let out a bark of a laugh slapping her hand to her mouth. “You getting a bit too long in the tooth for missions there buddy? Need me to retire you to the office with Callie?”

“Yes please.” Callie whispered in her ear causing V to laugh even more.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up V. Not all of us can be show offs…. Wait the leader is looking this direction. I think your hag snort laughing alerted him.” Joel said as he stood.

“Excuse me!? I DO NOT snort when I laugh!” She barked at him causing him to laugh.

Callie cut in “V? You’re going to want to hear this. It’s the men at the wreck.”

“Go ahead Callie” V said as she kicked at Joel. She had to strain to hear what they were saying into her earpiece. Callie used satellites for everything, from hacking to being able to hear people talking. Her satellites were powerful but not perfect, yet.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sir? Did you hear something?”

Jacob glared into the darkness up towards the cliff overlooking the Elk Jaw Lodge. The wreck had landed damn near in the lobby. He was glad it was just the parking lot. Last thing he needed was his people dying because of a wrecked plane. They were already dropping like flies because of that fucking sheriffs deputy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead into his ginger beard.

“It was nothing. I think this has something to do with that guy we caught a couple weeks ago. The one with no ID, no prints, no nothing. The one who wont talk.”

He pulled his walkie “Base?”

“Yes sir?”

“Pull the mute fucker from kennel 17 and put him in the big pen.”

“Very good sir. How long will you be?” The man replied.

“About 20 minutes.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Callie. Track him and give me a location. We will follow on foot. Come on guys, Time for our daily work out.”

The guys groaned in unison and took off after their boss.

She knew this land like the back of her hand. Maybe not the landmarks and buildings that have changed over the years, but the land. She recited what she knew in her head.

_Prairie fire grows in meadows and steals nutrients from other plants. Jimson Weed can fuck you royally if ingested in large quantities. You can live off prickly lettuce for a while, it tastes like bitter shit, but beggars can’t be choosers. Lupine grows in the sand, has a high acidic value and can burn your skin if the plant gets too warm. The animal life here is… Hardy. Yes, hardy is a good word. Grizzly bears the size of VW Bugs with attitudes to match. Grey wolves that hunt in packs and WILL have the upper hand if you’re alone, gun or not. Moose that can flip a full-size truck if the need hits them. Cougars that are really just giant assholes attached to 4 legs. And let’s not forget, fucking wolverines. Wolverines were put on this planet to be Satan incarnate. Teeth like razors, attitudes that would match a teenage girl, and they SPRAY yellow anal fluid that smells like something died while eating rotten eggs. Not a good time. V frowned as she jogged. This place is just another version of one of the hells on this planet. She’s definitely seen worse but this place was worse to her because she was so intertwined with it._

It took them 40 minutes for them to reach the location Callie told her. She was currently knelt down zoomed in with her binoculars at the St. Francis Veterans Center. These fuckers really evicted a bunch of old veterans. She knew she shouldn’t but she really just wanted to kill anything that moved at this point. Her patience was gone.

“There he is. 1 o’clock.” Sebastian said to her left.

She zoomed in closer to see a man on his knees in a round pen before the man called Jacob. “Callie get me audio.”

“Yes V.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“An unmarked plane crashed in my territory this evening. Got anything to say to that chuckles?” The man called Jacob said to the kneeling man. Forty Five seconds passed before Jacob brought his knee up with enough force to send the man flipped backwards, blood streaming from his face. The man began to chuckle softly and spit out the blood that was collecting in his mouth.

Jacob grabbed him by his shirt collar and brought his face up. “No name. No screams. No crying. No responses to my cullings. And suddenly a plane just happens to fly over and it is an unmarked plane?! EXPLAIN!” He growled loudly.

It was quiet at first and it took a while but the mans chuckles soon turned into full blown belly laughs.

Jacob snarled throwing him to the ground. Straddling him he began punching with all his might.

“Callie, can you access those loud speakers on the poles and connect them to me please. Joel, give me my Princess.” V said with a slight tone of finality.

“V…” Joel said in a warning, causing her to snap her fingers. He groaned. This was either going to be epic or really bad. Knowing this woman’s track record, it would be the latter.

V held her hands out and Joel placed a Barrett M95 in them. Painted in baby pink with PRINCESS etched in the side. She cradled it like a baby and stroked the side.

“There’s my girl” She said and the guys rolled their eyes and pulled out their own silenced sniper rifles. They walked in different directions and knelt down. Wherever her sight landed theirs would too.

“Ok V its ready. Start talking whenever.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob could see nothing but red. His knuckles were broken and bloody and yet, this fuck still laughed. The gall!? Did he not understand the gravity of this situation? He could NOT disappoint Joseph. It was unthinkable. He did NOT fail. He did NOT get laughed at. He reached to his hip to grab his knife.

“Slicing people up is more my brothers forte, but I will make an exception for you.” His hand lowered to the mutes face just as a loud screech came from the loud speakers.

“Jacob Seed. You will find cutting that man with a knife to be detrimental to your health. So, unless you want your men and you to die, I suggest you release him.”

Jacob and his men looked around confused until the man underneath him began to laugh hysterically and spoke the first words any of them had heard from him.

“Oh, you guys are **SO FUCKED**! HAHAHAHA! Hi boss! What took you so long?” Hagan continued to laugh and spat blood on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on more chapters. Im going to try to post one a day. Stay with me, this is gunna be good.


	4. A blurry rescue

Hope County Montana

0200 Mountain Time

St. Francis Veterans Center

Jacob raised his hands and slowly stood to back away from the idiot cackling on the ground. He quickly looked to one of his men. They knew they should probably contact Joseph. The man slowly backed behind a cage and disappeared.

Jacob didn’t know how the hell this woman was on his loud speakers but someone on the tech side was earning a harsh punishment. He could only assume she would be able to hear him if he spoke.

“To who do I have the honor of speaking to? The mysterious plane owner?” He shouted into the night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V smiled to herself. He was going to try and distract her. Fine. So be it. She would distract him back. She held her hand over the mic by her ear to speak directly to one of her men who was standing a few yards away.

“Antin, go collect our man please.” She yelled to him. Within a second he was out of view into the forest and brush.

She removed her hand so she could talk to Jacob.

“Yes. That would be me. Pleased to meet you Mr. Seed.”

“Now see, for a proper introduction I would have to know your name.” Jacob countered.

“You can call me V.” she said evenly.

“You can call her Grim Reaper you stupid fuck!” Hagan groaned and cackled from the ground. Jacob growled and made a step towards him.

A bullet hit the ground right in front of his foot. He stumbled back in shock. Yhis bitch just shot at him?!

“Ah ah ah Seed. I thought we were being polite. Polite means you don’t go near him anymore. If you try it again, my aim will improve.”

_Sir, Father is five minutes out._ A voice whispered out of the walkie at his hip. Jacob grinned ferally.

“My apologies ma’am. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me.”

“Temper?” Hagan barked with a laugh. “V this one doesn’t have a temper… He’s bat crap crazy.”

“Oh, do tell.” The woman purred over the loud speaker.

Hagan spit once more and staggered to his feet. He smacked his head a couple times to clear it. He hadn’t had food or water since he could remember and he was very weak. Everything was starting to get blurry.

“Where to begin boss? US Army marksman. 82nd Airborn Division. Gulf War. 47 years old. Edens Gate Herald of the Whitetail Mountains. Oldest brother of the Seed Family. According to that stupid ass book his men constantly chirp about.” Hagans eyes bored into Jacobs eyes. “He set fire to their foster parents home and was sent to juvi. He is highly decorated, hailed for his leadership skills, wounded in action multiple times. The book seems to conveniently not mention that he was declared unfit for service because of severe PTSD. That his brothers found him a blubbering mess in a homeless shelter. He forces locals to join this operation via torture and mental conditioning. He tried it on me. Didn’t work. He didn’t know my boss is the bitch who wrote the book on torture and manipulation. His shit tickled compared to what you put us through boss.” Hagan finished with way more satisfaction that necessary then turned to look directly at Jacob. “Your men have loose lips. You should probably work on that. Ive heard that my boss has realy good rates. You could hire me to train them…” he winked at the red headed man who looked like like his eyes were going to pop out from rage.

Vs heart swelled with pride. He was so getting a raise. She was damn proud. She knew he had to have been put through the ringer. His face was black and blue. His blood wasn’t running out of him as quickly as normal meaning he was severely dehydrated. But he was being the badass redneck they all knew and loved regardless.

She looked over to Joel and whispered “Go commandeer us a car. Hagan won’t be able to keep up on foot. Hurry.”

“V, a convoy of trucks is pulling up to the entrance to the veterans center. Satellites can’t pick up how many heat signatures.” Callie said into her ear.

“I can see that vein in your forehead popping out through my scope Seed. Are you getting angry?” V taunted. “Also, you seem to have visitors.”

Jacob was clenching his fists hard enough for them to begin to freshly bleed again. Oh, he was certainly going to break this woman. And feed the mute to his judges.

“Seems you might get the illustrious pleasure of meeting my brother.” He ground out.

“I don’t think we have time for that though Seed, you see, rescuing my man isn’t the only reason we are in this hell hole of a valley.”

Just when he was about to respond a massive smoke bomb went off directly in front of him. He fell backwards coughing. At the same time Joseph and his men pulled into the entrance of the veterans center. They barreled out of their trucks with guns drawn. Panic ensued.

Antin moved through the chaos like water. Dodging flailing bodies and weapons, he got quickly to Hagan. At the same time Joel moved in to take one of the trucks. Antin carefully maneuvered Hagan into the back seat.

“Fuck! It’s so good to see you guys. Either one of you have a protein bar?” Hagan mumbled. Antin opened one of his and leaned over the seat to shove it into his mouth. “Hey! Fucker! I know how to feed myself.”

“Your hands are dirty.” Antin said quietly in a way that it should be obvious.

“Stupid. Fine help me eat. Wanna call me princess and brush my amber locks while you’re at it.” Hagan barked, clearly annoyed.

“Only if you’re a good boy.” Antin said back with snarkiness. Hagan and Joel weren’t ready for snarkiness from his quiet mouth.

Hagan and Joel both gaped at Antin then looked at each other and burst into laughter.

The chaos continued as the truck pulled up to where V and Sebastian were still posted with sniper rifles still aimed. The were laughing at the stupidity of what they were watching.

“All right, come on let’s go!” Joel yelled to them out Antins open window.

Sebastian latched his rifle to his back and hopped in the back seat, scooting over Hagan. They shook hands.

“Good to see you old man.” Hagan said to him.

V shut the door, much to the confusion of everyone in the truck. Walked around to the drivers side to Joel, he rolled down his window.

“V… Don’t you fucking dare!” He snapped at her.

She calmly handed him Princess through his open window and began dismantling herself. Continuously handing him things. Her backpack, her binoculars, her knives, her pistol. She was left in her black cargo pants, black long sleeve thermal top, boots, and black trucker cap.

“Callie?” She said.

“Yes V?”

“You get them somewhere safe for two days while Hagan heals, then tell them where I am. Minimum 48 hours. Unless you see my vitals fall. Then they can come sooner.”

At this point Joel was giving her an absolute look of death. “V…” He almost pleaded. “Please don’t do this. Its reckless.”

She took out her earpiece but he didn’t reach for it. She gave him a look and snapped her fingers. He grunted and tore it out of her hand. She swatted his head.

“Wait no. Give me back one of my knives. No, not the Glauca. Give me the MK, I have like four of those.” She said and grabbed at the knife. He pulled it back out of reach.

“What?” she said annoyed. “I should get some sort of fun out of this. Gimme.” Joel rolled his eyes and slapped it into her open hand. “Come on guys, we’ve done this before. You think these guys are more dangerous than the terrorists overseas? Ill be fine, this is the quickest way to get missing info like where my sister is.”

“This is a bad idea boss.” Hagan piped from the back, head hanging out the window looking at her. “This guy isn’t some run-of-the-mill drug lord or ISIS fuck.. He’s seriously unhinged. All these people are. They 100% think god talks to their ‘father’. I know my god and he wouldn’t condone this shit.”

She turned to him and placed her hand on his busted-up cheek. Looked him directly in the eye.

“Is he going to try to rape me?” She said calmly and evenly.

Hagan winced because her hand hurt his cheek but also because her bluntness caught him off guard.

“I don’t think so boss. At least, he wasn’t up on my balls while I was in there… But I didn’t have such a nice… OW! What was that for!?” he yelped cradling his cheek.

She laughed and turned to walk away.

“Forty-eight hours gentlemen. No sooner. Hagan, Forty-eight hours to recuperate. Those who can’t keep up….”

“DIE ALONE!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Joseph looked down at his brother. Head bowed. Fists clenched. On his knees. He didn’t want to say it but he was extremely disappointed. It was already vexing that the Deputy was still running around killing people, but now they had a third party to contend with.

Joseph knelt down and brought Jacobs face up to look at him. He whispered. “You have nothing other that her name. A name that is, most likely, not her real name. You lost a prisoner who you weren’t able to get any information out of. You were made into a fool. You being made into a fool makes the Project look foolish. I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!” He grabbed Jacob by the throat and brought his pistol to his brother’s temple. “If you lose prisoners then what use are you!? This isn’t like the Deputy, the Deputy can be controlled and brought into our family. But you said that this man was unbreakable. If he was unbreakable and unwilling to join the cause, he needed culled!” Joseph reached back and pistol whipped the chastised man several times until Jacob blacked out.

“Father?” a Chosen spoke softly behind him.

Josephs calm demeanor fell back into place and he turned his head to the man.

“There’s a disruption outside. We think it’s the woman that was on the loudspeakers. How would you have us proceed?”

Joseph hid a small smile by looking at his brother on the floor.

“I want her alive and unharmed.”

“We will try sir, but she is very strong.”

Joseph waved the man away. _God always provides that which we need._ He thought to himself. With the rage he saw pouring off his brother, he had to admit, he greatly wanted to meet this woman. No one ever got the best of Jacob. It was why Jacob was in charge of the soldiers and recruits. He was unshakable. Stone. But this woman shook him. Yes. Excitement was what Joseph was feeling.


	5. What did you do!?

Hope County Montana

0200 Mountain Time

St. Francis Veterans Center

She stood in the shadows assessing her surroundings. At least ten men shuffling around collecting themselves after the smoke bomb. They were still confused. _Good_. She thought to herself. She moved silently bouncing between shadowed areas, not making a peep. She stopped behind a crate next to a man (soldier really) who was bent down picking up wood fragment from another crate. She hopped to the top of the crate, looked down, and let out a whistle.

The man looked up at her just as she brought her foot up to connect with his chin. A loud crunch of bone then crashing of wood alerted the other soldiers in the vicinity. She cringed. _Well that was overdramatic_.

Sets of eyes landed on her as well as their weapons. They didn’t hesitate this time and shots rang out. She dove off the crate as it exploded. She hit the ground and rolled under a truck. _Get close to them so they can’t use guns._ They went towards the back of the truck, aim ready and set. She went the opposite direction and got behind them.

She tapped the nearest one on the shoulder. As he spun, she ripped his rifle from his hands, flipped it, and smashed the butt of it into his nose. He let out a pained yell. They all turned and she moved. Fists and elbows flying before they could even register that she had got behind them. She faintly heard a man yelling “Don’t hurt her!” From somewhere. It worked because the last guy standing dropped his gun and raised his hands. He slowly knelt before her.

Her breath was coming rapidly so she knelt over and grabbed her knees and looked at the guy. “Really? Giving up? Don’t be a pussy, I haven’t had this much fun in months.”

He made it a point to not look at her. “I can’t hurt you.”

She chuckled. “Well that’s obvious… But you should, at least, try. Again, don’t be a pussy.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph exited the building and was greeted by a bent over back end of a female he wasn’t prepared for. He stopped abruptly, raising his hand to stop the men following him. He took a brief moment to tilt his head and appreciate the view. His men noticed and one of them cleared their throat interrupting his view. Then he heard what she said and frowned. _Language_.

“That would be my fault. I sincerely apologize.” He said loudly to get her attention.

He startled her but other than the widening of her eyes, no one would tell. She was still bent over. She raised the guys face to look at her but he still kept his eyes down. Almost terrified to look at her. _Really dude?_ “Sorry bout this.” THAT got his attention. His eyes snapped to her questioningly.

Her hands lashed out and grabbed him by the head spinning him. She straddled his back and twisted her arms.

**_POP_ **

He fell from her arms dead. She frowned down at him, dusted off her pants, and stood to look at the man standing watching her. He was flanked by men but none had their guns aimed at her.

“Was that necessary?” He asked in an almost musical voice. Completely calm.

She slowly looked him up and down. Taller than her by, at least, seven inches. Thin. Lanky even. Unkempt beard. Fucking man bun. Irritating yellow glasses. Crisp white shirt. Black blazer with hick-like embellishments. Probably hot at some point. She wasn’t shy in her assessment of him. She broke it down in her head quickly. _Doomsday cult leader. Used to being listened to. Probably appalled by strong females. Composed. Lacking Empathy. Ok. I got this._

“I got bored and he wouldn’t look me in the eye. A man who can’t look someone in the eye, is a coward. Especially when they are willing to kill you.” She said as she walked toward him.

Joseph raised his hand again as he heard his men responding to her advancing. She stopped one foot in front of him. If he was a lesser man, he would have backed up a little. She was small but her presence _seemed_ bigger. She was trying to intimidate. As it were, he stared down into her face. Her hand raised and she slowly moved his glasses up to rest on his head. He concentrated on the spot between her eyebrows.

“Your eyes are blue.” She whispered. Staring at him directly in the eye. Like the ocean. Soft. Beautiful even.

“You desire and do not have, so you murder. You covet and cannot obtain, so you fight and quarrel. You do not have, because you do not ask.” He said almost to himself.

V let out the most unladylike snort of her life and backed up. “James 4:2? Really? We were having a moment and you killed it with your bible babel bullshit dude.”

He laughed. “ _Language_. YOU were having a moment. But that moment is over. Time to tell us who you are child.”

She was about to retort something witty. _Child? Really?_ But she felt a sharp sting above her left ass cheek. She yelped and reached back. She pulled her hand back with a small dusting of blood.

**“** **WELCOME TO THE BLISS”**

V snarled and backed away. The females voice rang in her head. Everything was getting fuzzy. _Welcome to the bliss. Welcome to the bliss. Welcome to the bliss. Welcome to the bliss. Welcome to the bliss. Welcome to the bliss. Welcome to the bliss. Welcome to the bliss._ Repeated over and over in her head like a broken scratchy record.

“Don’t fight it.” Joseph was calling to her.

She heard Jacobs voice. “Brother you caught her?”

“Not quite… Shouldn’t she be out by now? Your bliss bullets are strong.” Joseph asked Jacob while patting him on the shoulder. “I’m sorry, I lost my temper.”

Jacob patted his shoulder back. Looking at the woman stumbling before him holding her head. She was most certainly supposed to be down, out cold. Something was wrong. She was fighting it, _hard._ He slowly stepped forward towards her. She spooked, noticing him, and grabbed a discarded rifle by her feet. She aimed it perfectly at his head. Even though she was swaying she wouldn’t miss. He could see tears starting to run down her face. Yes, something definitely wrong.

“Is she having an allergic reaction?” Joseph called behind him. Jacob raised his hand to shush him.

She pulled the trigger and a bullet whizzed past his ear, almost hitting Joseph behind him, only to imbed itself in the wall next to him. Jacob gulped.

She was starting to snarl softly. Teeth bared next to the rifle. Tears falling more freely. 

“Where did you get it from?” She choked out.

“Get what exactly?” He replied, raising his hands up. Hopefully she took it as sign of no harm, no foul.

She ran at him as fast as she could, kicking his legs out from under him. He fell with a loud thud and grunt. She moved with him as he fell. Straddling him she jammed the rifle into his forehead. He knew in that exact moment he was probably going to die. He didn’t want to die, at all.

“WHERE DID YOU GET MY DATURA PLANTS FROM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!?” She screeched loud enough to cause spit to fly into his face. “DID YOU GET THEM FROM MY SISTER?!”

Jacob was completely lost and confused. Had no clue what she was talking about.

“Uhm brother? Little help would be mightily appreciated.” He ground out.

Joseph stared at the spectacle before him. He was almost willing to let her do it… Almost. 

He slowly walked towards her and knelt down beside her and his bother. Jacob looked at him imploringly. She turned to look at him without removing the rifle from his brother’s head. He looked at her, Really looked at her this time. She was beginning to sweat and her body was practically vibrating. He had never seen someone fight the bliss, it’s effects were instantaneous. But she was fighting it. He didn’t know how but she was.

“Everything is ok, we will tell you anything you want to know.” He said calmly to her.

She stared into his blue eyes and he finally paid enough attention to notice her eye color. The same faint pastel green as the bliss fog looked back at him. _That’s odd._ The only other times he had seen eyes that color was when he was looking at one of his sisters angels. People so blissed out that they were past humanity. Her pupils were blown wide but he could still see the color. Did the bullets have too much bliss in them? That didn’t make sense. His sister knew what she was doing. Faiths head was going to roll if those bullets caused lasting damage to this woman. He was starting to formulate plans in his head, all involving her.

“You added too much atropine to the formula.” She babbled while trying to not choke on the snot running down her face. “You’ve perverted its purpose. This isn’t what its supposed to do. Its supposed to clam them down. This is wrong. This is wrong.” Her tone was getting angry. “Not enough benzodiazepines. What did you do to it?” A switch flipped in her head. _“WHAT DID YOU DO!?”_ She snarled.

“Hit her with it again.” Joseph said to no one in particular. She screamed as another bullet hit her in her back.

“I was surrendering, you fuckwit.” She snapped at Joseph.

“Language….” He said as he watched her sway. He reached out gently to cup her cheek. “Put your sword back in its place, Jesus said to him, for all who draw the sword will die by the sword.” Joseph said, almost to himself.

She let out a weak giggle as she swayed harder. “Matthew 26:52… I’m going to take your bible and shove it up your ass Joseph See….”

He caught her before she could faceplant into his brothers face. So she knew The Word well. _Interesting._ He reached out to grab her and pulled himself to his feet. Holding her bridal style. Something dropped at his feet. A knife? One of his men ran forward to grab it. He unceremoniously dumped her into the arms of one of his men. The man gripped her like she was the holy grail. It wouldn’t do to drop her and risk Josephs ire. The other man handed him the knife. He unsheathed it and flipped it in his hands a couple of times. It had a good weight. He clipped it next to his knife on his belt.

Joseph then reached out and helped Jacob to his feet.

“What the hell was that Joseph?” Jacob demanded.

_“LANGUAGE…”_ He rubbed his chin and looked up at the stars. “I don’t know, but I will find out.” He turned to his brother. “I’m taking her to Johns so she can confess her sins and be baptized. You still have a Deputy to reign in. If you have people to spare, find her companions. The sooner the better.” He reached out to pull Jacobs forehead to his. “I really am sorry I hit you. I will repent in the morning.”

Jacob began to protest without removing his forehead. “No, that is completely unnecessary Joseph. You have nothing to repent for. I messed up.”

Joseph let go of Jacob “You are being kind brother. We all must confess and repent on occasion. Even I.” he turned to his men. “Load her up. Call and wake up John. Tell him we will be there in a half an hour.”

Jacob watched them leave. He was irritated. Irritated that his brother took her. Irritated that he got in trouble. He never got in trouble with his brother, that was sort of his thing. He wanted to do the asking of the questions. He wanted to know EXACTLY who she was… He wanted to BREAK her. He barked a few orders to his guard.

Oh well. He was sure he would see her again, besides, he was still having fun with his peaches and he had a song to play for a certain deputy.


	6. "Asshats"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! 
> 
> Shit starts getting dark after this, with intermediate fluffy crap.
> 
> THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY TRIGGER WARNING.
> 
> THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE. MENTIONS OF RAPE. BLOOD. SELF MEDICATION. ALCOHOL. MENTAL MANIPULATION. 
> 
> I'm not typing one every chapter that has this stuff in it. I have most of these chapters done already and, to be frank, I am a dingbat and will more than likely forget.... 
> 
> Soooooo..... 
> 
> BOOM TRIGGER WARNING.
> 
> xoxoxoxoxo

Hope County Montana

0300 Mountain Time

Seed Ranch

“Ok, but who is she?” John asked as one of his brother’s men pulled a smallish woman from the back seat of the truck. John turned to Joseph whose brow was furrowed as he watched the woman get carried inside.

Joseph grabbed the arm of the man who carried her. “Tie her to the floor in the basement… And be careful with her, be gentle.” He added as an afterthought.

Well that confused John even more. Since when did it make sense to tie someone in his freezing cold basement while also being _gentle_ with them?

“All I have is ‘V’ nothing else. But we need to find out. Send for our sister the first thing in the morning. Now we sleep. I’m quite tired. Ill take my regular room.” He walked away leaving John standing in the drive completely confused.

John couldn’t sleep now. He was curious. He nodded at his men as he passed them heading to the basement. His men had just finished tying her to the floor and nodded to him as they left.

John leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Why was this random woman in his basement? Did it have something to do with the plane wreck he heard about, but mostly ignored, on the radio? Why would Joseph personally escort her here? Why did Joseph care enough to tell his men to be gentle with her?

He pushed of the wall and walked towards her. She was lying on the floor, face down, face pressed to the cold concrete. He brought his foot forward and used it to shove her over but that caused her hair to fall over her face. He frowned and knelt down. So help him, if she woke up, he would punch her in the face. He pushed the hair out of her face and stared. Stared longer than was entirely proper.

“Pretty isn’t she?” A voice said behind him. John about fell over himself and the woman but caught himself.

He spun and sent a venomous look at his brother. “I suppose she is, not my type though. Did you have to scare me like that? You said you went to bed.”

Joseph sighed and pulled a chair over to them and sat. “I tried for all of five minutes before my feet were carrying me this direction. I didn’t fight their need to come down here.”

John decided to sit on the floor and ask again. “So, who is she?”

“I have no idea.” He sighed exasperatedly. “I really don’t. What I do know is that she made a fool of your brother and his men. She took down almost ten men by herself without weapons. The video I saw John…. She moved like a wraith in the night. Jacobs Chosen hit her with a bliss bullet, _and she fought it._ She had to be hit twice. She was babbling some… Concerning, things. Things concerning the bliss…. How much research did you do on Faith?”

John stared at the woman with new eyes. “Enough. Wealthy family. Parents dead. Sister dead. She handed all her assets over to us.”

“I know that part, it’s part of how we fund all of this. Are we sure her sister is dead?” Joseph looked at John.

Johns eyes narrowed in confusion. “There is no reason to disbelieve her Joseph.”

Joseph sat back in the chair and looped his hand to cradle his head. “Perhaps. It might be nothing. This one looks nothing like our Faith. Faith will arrive tomorrow and explain. As soon as she wakes up find out what you can, if she resists, have her confess her sins. I will be watching.”

He stood abruptly and left John sitting there on the cold floor more confused than ever.

0800

Seed Ranch Basement

V knew a few things as she began to wake up. First, and most importantly, she was absolutely freezing her lady bits off. Second, she felt like she drank six bottles of wine, worst hangover of her life. Third, whoever was making that screechy grinding sound was going to die… Die fucking slowly. It sounded like how knives would feel stabbing into her brain.

She groaned and tried to stretch. Arms felt too heavy. _That’s weird._ She peeked out of her heavy right eye to see her wrists in shackles. _Huh, BDSM club maybe? What is going on?_

“Ah good, you’re awake. Time to confess your sins.” A voice sounded in front of her as the terrible screeching stopped.

Like an ungraceful billy goat, she yelped and scrambled backwards. Nope… Most definitely not a BDSM club. The recent events flooded back into her head.

She got caught. HER. SHE got caught. How? Impossible. She quickly wracked her brain. Some thing called bliss? Yes, that rang a bell. She tried to focus her eyes. _Sins? I’m not confessing to jack shit buddy._ There was one light in the room shining down directly where she was just lying. She couldn’t see into the darkness. She blinked furiously and rubbed her eyes. The chains attached to her shackles clanged together angrily. She winced.

“Who’s there? What sins? We would, literally, be here for days.” She asked as the darkness began to focus for her.

She saw him before he spoke. In the right corner of the room. Next to a workbench with a grindstone. Ah so that’s what the noise was. He held the knife and it glinted in the light. Looked like a buck knife but she couldn’t be entirely sure.

“You don’t ask the questions. I ask the questions. Pretty simple actually.” He said as he stepped into the light towards her.

She quickly assessed him. Tall. Well-trimmed beard. Earring. Dressed almost too prettily with a blue billowy silk shirt (rolled up to his elbows) and black vest. Snug jeans. Cowboy boots. His ridiculous shirt was unbuttoned too far for any straight man to wear. She could see tattoos on his arms. Beneath his open shirt she could see cuts and scaring that formed a word, but she couldn’t tell what it said. He knelt in front of her. She looked into his eyes and it clicked.

“You’re a brother…” She sated simply. His eyes widened just a tad. “You have the exact same eyeballs as your brother. The old ginger one has eyes just a tad darker blue. But you match the one with the stupid man bun perfectly.”

I took every single ounce of his perfected self-control to not immediately burst out laughing, ESPECIALLY since he knew his brother was listening. He would pay a lot of money to see his face right now. While he was able to not laugh his lips still twitched. She noticed it.

“My name is John Seed. You are in my home. What is your name?” Her quick mouth caught him off guard. But he was a professional and would get her to talk.

“V.” She stated.

He stared at her for a moment. “V…..? Last name?”

She smiled. “Yeah uhm, here’s the thing… My people don’t even know my last name. I find it highly unlikely that I will tell it to a puffed-up peacock who has me tied in his basement.”

He couldn’t help it. He laughed. Hard. Oh, he liked this woman. She was wonderful. “Puffed up peacock?” He chuckled out.

She looked him up and down again. “It’s the open shirt and the blingy earring. Completely unnecessary.”

“Ouch!” He grabbed his chest like she had shot him. “You wound me.”

His face instantly lost all humor and he lashed out with his left hand and grabbed her by the throat. Her body stiffened. He lifted her by the neck as if she was nothing and slammed her into the cement wall. She grunted from the force.

“Yeah uhm, here’s he thing V… I have about seven hundred and forty things that require my attention more than the brat currently tied up in my basement.”

She was grabbing at his hand trying to dig her nails into him. Her knee came up to try and hit him in the groin, but he expected that and grabbed her under her leg and leaned back to slam her more forcefully against the wall. His body pressed tightly to hers. She ground her teeth together as hard as she could. She let out a pitiful whimper and her body went slack. 

“Let…. Me…. Go….” She hissed out through closed teeth with enough venom to almost make him drop her. Almost.

He ground his hips into her. “I don’t think I will. I fit quite nicely here. I might even like it.” He laughed, taunting her. He thrust his hips once more for good measure.

Things happened before John could register what was really happening. She let go of his wrist and punched him in the jaw, hard. He growled and dropped her to grab his wounded face. She slid to the floor and used her legs to push against the wall behind her. She dove between his legs. In a fluid motion she latched herself around his back with her legs and brought the chain attached to her wrist around his head and tightened it on his neck. John stumbled backwards and fell on top of her. Both of them landing with grunts of pain. She flipped him to his stomach and dug her right knee into his back. Then she pulled with all her strength.

It only lasted about 30 seconds before she felt something slam into the back of her head. She fell off John, dazed. John began coughing uncontrollably. A soldier was sitting him up. Joseph slowly walked into the room followed by three guards who surrounded the woman, pistols aimed at her.

Joseph began a dramatic slow clap. “That was… Well I don’t exactly know what that was, but it was entertaining. Thirty-seven seconds. That’s how long it took her to take you down Little brother.”

“Sorry Joseph.” John croaked out rubbing his neck.

“Father, Faith has arrived.” One of the guards said.

“Good bring her down here. Forcefully if you need to.” Joseph said with complete calmness.

V groaned and rolled onto her back. “Which one of you asshats hit me from behind?”

“Language.” She heard from above her causing her to chuckle.

“Father.” A melodious voice rang out “I’m here, I came as quickly as possible. Is everything alright?”

“Ah Faith. Its good to see you sister.” Joseph said sweetly.

‐-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time stood still. The pounding in her head vanished. All of her focus zeroed in on that single voice. A voice she hadn’t heard in years. A voice she didn’t think she would hear again, purely because she didn’t really care to hear it. A voice that was coming from a larynx that she was going to rip out with her fucking teeth.

She didn’t think, she just moved. On her feet before anyone knew any better and lunged at that voice. Her hands wrapped around the small throat and she SQUEEZED.

Light blue eyes looked at her in panic as the girl tried futilely to get out of Vs death grip.

V didn’t get very far with Faiths neck, someone grabbed her under her armpits and pulled.

V screamed and snarled in response to people trying to rip her off Faith. She scrabbled at faiths face and her nails dug in as she was pulled, digging four deep furrows into the girls face. She was kicking and biting at anything she could reach. Telling by the way the men yelled in anger, she got in a few good hits and scratches.

This time when someone hit her, all she saw was black.


	7. Latin

Hope County Montana

1400 Mountain Time

Seed Ranch Basement

Joseph looked down in disgust at the pathetic quivering ball in front of him. John stood behind him bloody knife twirling around his fingers.

Faith was curled in a ball at their feet, hyperventilating and twitching. Surrounded in her own blood.

Joseph knelt down to brush her bloody blonde hair out of her face. He cupped her cheek; it made her crying intensify.

_“I swear I didn’t know brother. I was told she was dead. I swear. I swear.”_ She cried imploringly for the millionth time.

“Disappointment….” He hissed quietly to her. “Proverbs 13:5, The righteous hate what is false, but the wicked make themselves a stench and bring shame on themselves.” He gently rubbed her head. “You are not the first Faith, but I had hoped you would be the last. As it stands, however, you will tell me all you know about your sister. If you don’t tell me what I want to know, I will find my Faith elsewhere. Do you understand sister?”

Her eyes widened at the gravity of the situation. She looked down to her chest at the fresh new _DECIEVER_ carved deeply across her chest above her breasts. She was bleeding profusely. She knew one thing for sure, John was an expert at carving flesh.

She shuddered and looked back into Josephs eyes. “I understand Father. I’m sorry for upsetting you. Please forgive me.” She sniffled and tried to calm her tears.

He patted her head and stood. “It isn’t my forgiveness you need to ask for. Talk to our Lord.”

1500 Mountain Time

Seed Ranch Main Hall

His housekeeper handed them both cups of warm tea. He took a deep drink and sighed. _God bless Mrs Teller_. Honey and a splash of whiskey for his throat. Delightful. From her wink he could tell his brother didn’t get such kind treatment. Good thing too. Joseph would probably lose his shit if he got served alcohol in his tea.

“Your neck is starting to bruise.” Joseph said with a sigh as he sat down on one of the leather couches.

John unconsciously reached his hand to his neck and hissed as it stung. “Yes, I suspect it is… She may look small but the woman is strong.” He sat down in the center of the couch across from his brother.

“Yes, well you sort of deserved it John.” Joseph said as his eyes slid from the cup of tea slowly to his brothers eyes.

John locked eyes with his older brother. _Well fuck. I’m in trouble._ He drained his tea and set the mug down on the coffee table between them.

_Oh, don’t do it john seed. don’t do… “_ How so Joseph?” _‘ope well now you done it stupid._

Joseph launched himself up and threw his, still full tea, at the wall above the fireplace. It shattered, startling Mrs. Teller and the guards sporadically stationed around the large room. “YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING! WHAT WAS THAT VULGAR DISPLAY DOWN THERE!?”

_You should probably shut up now John._ “What vulgar display would that be Joseph?”

Joseph relaxed his shoulders and turned to one of Johns own guards. “Pin him to the floor, face down.”

_See, this is why you shut up._ “Hey! You’re the one who called her pretty!” John snapped as he was ripped from the couch and thrown to the floor. Brad was being a touch too rough, he noticed. _He would be confessing later._ He thought with irritation.

“Pretty does NOT equate to what you did. Pretty is a compliment. Slamming a woman against a wall and getting THAT close into her space without her express permission is frowned upon by me!” _Not to mention the look I saw in her eyes when you did it. dead eyes. cold eyes._ Joseph thought to himself.

Faith chose that moment to slowly come down the stairs. Barefoot and almost completely silent. She looked around the room briefly before going to stand by a wall to watch. She held her hands in front of her. She was freshly cleaned and had bandages on her chest. Mrs. Teller walked up to her and tried to hand her a tea.

“No thank you Mrs. Teller.” She shook her head quickly. Mrs. Teller frowned but didn’t argue with the girl.

Joseph didn’t acknowledge her at all. Instead stating simply “remove his shirt. Hold him down and make sure he doesn’t move. He’s going to try to fight it.”

_Yup… Definitely should have kept your mouth shut stupid._ John gulped and clenched his teeth as the blade pierced his skin. _Fuck_ , he had forgotten how much this hurt.

“You carry too much of too many sins John. Stop wiggling. You know I’m not as good at this as you are, it’ll end up crooked.” Joseph said easily.

1700 Mountain Time

Seed Ranch, second floor guest room

It was the screaming that woke her up this time. _Fuck, can’t a girl get some sleep around here?_ First thing she noticed this time was she was in an actual room. A room with a bed. A bed that was on the complete opposite side of the room but hey, little wins right? She wasn’t tied up. _Are these people really that stupid? she_ wasn’t underground. Soft orange light poured in from a window. AND that there was a bathroom.

“Oh thank you sweet baby jesus.” She said to herself and she wobbled up off the floor and dashed for the bathroom. Sighing in relief when she got to pee. She had no qualms about pissing herself if she had to, if she was still tied up in that basement, but was thankful for a toilet, nonetheless.

She flushed the toilet and washed her hands. There was blood on her right hand and flesh under her nails. It came back. Her sister. Her sister standing there, barefoot, looking like a fucking pixie with flowers in her hair and dress. HER FLOWERS. _Calm down V. you got this._

She took a quick assessment of herself in the mirror. Other than the giant fucking knot on the back of her head she looked no worse for wear. Still in the same black pants and black turtleneck. At some point her hair had come out of its military bun and her hat was gone though. She quickly reached to her wrist. YES! SCORE! One of her black hair ties was there. She wadded her hair up on her head and tied it.

The door looked so inviting. _They wouldn’t keep it unlocked, would they?_ She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it oh so gently and slowly. There was a small click and she rolled her eyes. _Idiots._ She slowly pulled the door open and was met with louder screams and a man’s back. A man about her size. At this point she was positive hat she was being taunted.

She reached around the man with her left arm putting his neck into the crook of her arm. She put her left hand on the inside crook of her right elbow and pushed his head down with her right hand. He didn’t even really struggle against her. The force of her squeezing her arms caused the carotid arteries in the sides of his neck to close. He went slack in about 5 seconds and she quietly pulled him into the room. She took his pistol and his knife. She then removed his bullet proof vest and strapped it on.

She closed the door behind her silently. She was on a landing. The commotion was coming from below. Against her better judgement her curiosity got the best of her. She looked over the railing. What greeted her made her frown and clench her teeth.

It was a big living room /hall area with a fireplace slapped in the middle. Decorated in a typical Montana style. But it was what was on the left side of the fireplace that made her react. Joseph was straddling John, sitting on his butt. Four guards that were dressed like the one she just knocked out were each holding one of Johns extremities down. John was shirtless and blood was running down his side into a puddle on the carpet. One would have to be blind to not know exactly what Joseph was doing. He was slowly carving a word into his back. A big word. Right into the middle of his fucking back. She knew the word. It was in Latin. She was fluent in a bunch of languages, sort of had to be in her profession. It read LIBIDINE. Lust….

She looked around the room. More guards. Some old lady wandering around farting with papers on a table. _Was that their mom? Wait, no. File said they’re orphans. Better not kill her just to be safe._ Like six more heavily armed guards. Her stupid cunt of a sister was by a wall. V ground her teeth. She scanned her eyes back and forth until her eyes landed on a clock. 5:42 pm. She had roughly thirty-one hours until the guys would come get her. She still had shit she needed to know. She still needed to whoop her sister’s ass from here to Cuba. Like that alone was worth purposely getting noticed.

She leaned against the railing. Rifle dangling over the edge from her hands.

“Cur exisse in cute concupiscat?” She called over the railing. ( _Why are you carving lust into his skin?)_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph stiffened, but in all fairness, so did everyone else in the room. _She knew Latin?!_ Of course, she did. He really shouldn’t be surprised at this point.

“Ubi custodes, qui erant extra cubiculum tuum?” He replied calmly. ( _Where is the guard who was outside your room?)_

She snorted like he said something funny. “Vivus. In locus. Non enim tibi responde mihi, quid libido?” ( _Alive. In the room. You didn’t answer me, why lust?)_

He patted John on the back and crawled off him. A guard handed him a wet towel to clean his bloody hands. Another helped John to his feet. Joseph turned to look at John standing before him. He gently pressed his forehead to Johns (who absolutely would not look Joseph in the eye)

“Romans 8:6. If our minds are ruled by our desires, we will die. But if our minds are ruled by the Spirit, we will have life and peace.” Joseph said quietly.

His words washed over John. They didn’t wash away his irritation though. He wasn’t a complete idiot. Joseph wanted this woman for himself. John couldn’t remember Joseph wanting a woman in years. He needed to follow the advice flowing out of his own mouth. If he was being honest, he wanted her too. She still wasn’t what he’d normally go for but he was now scared of her. She was incredible. She was terrifying and that excited him in a primal way. He would play nice, for now.

Joseph let go of John, said “Go sit down, you too Faith” and turned around to look up at the woman who was leaning on the rail holding a rifle in a flippant way. _Yes... Of course, she got a bulletproof vest._ He said sarcastically in his head.

“Et tetigit te reuocant. Et non tetigit: absque tuo imperio. Unde dicit libidine. Et peccatum suum. Nunc semper portare peccatum amputat nisi corpori” He deadpanned at her. ( _He touched you inappropriately. He touched you without your permission. That is why it says lust. It’s a sin. A sin he must now carry forever unless he cuts it off his body.)_

She gaped at him. She wasn’t prepared for that. At all. She slowly backed away an turned to go back in the room, fully intending to break through the window and shoot anyone between her and the safety of the tree line or river. That wasn’t what normal captors did… Punishing their own for abusing a captive. She knew that captors who did shit like that thought they were doing something nice. She couldn’t do nice with these people. That’s how Stockholm Syndrome began.

“Wait!” He yelled. “Please don’t run! We are all tired and just want to talk.”

_You should run and get to a phone. Call Callie and find Joel._ Her head told her. She ground her teeth. She took about 10 seconds to fight with herself and slowly spun. _FUCK IT._

She looked down at the three of them. Eyes landing on the blond girl.

“Rachel Jessop.” V growled at her causing the demure thing on the couch to look up at her. She aimed and pulled the trigger.


	8. This is stupid....

Hope County Montana 

1700 Mountain Time

Seed Ranch Hall

V calmly handed Joseph the rifle and plopped herself down on the couch. There was commotion (Mostly screaming) coming from the other side of the room, on the other side of the fireplace. Someone dramatic was getting a bullet pulled from their shoulder.

“Do you always bring absolute chaos wherever you go? Or are we special?” Joseph asked. He was holding the fireplace mantle and staring down at the burnt wood in the grate.

V scoffed. “Not always. I’m usually able to walk into the grocery store to buy food without any casualties.” She didn’t mention that she hadn’t personally had to go to a grocery store for food in years. What he didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him.

She didn’t see his smile. John did. He was still on the couch. Lounging back arms splayed across the top of the couch. The crying across the room stopped. After a moment faith came back to the couch and sat down. She looked a total mess. The scratches on her face were swollen and angry. He hair was covered in dried blood, it looked like an animal had tried to nest in it. Her dress was ripped and her left shoulder was heavily bandaged. She had tear tracks down her face. She hiccupped. This time when Mrs. Teller tried to hand her a cup of warm tea, she took it and sipped it gently.

The woman handed a cup to V. She took it without looking at or acknowledging the woman, who huffed at the rudeness. V raised it to her lips but a smell hit her nose. A smell she knew. A smell any normal person wouldn’t notice. Datura. She knew it wouldn’t effect her, by the weakness of the smell she could tell it was a small dose. But, with the effect she felt from whatever they did to the formulae, she didn’t want to take any chance. She gently set it on the table. The Seeds noticed it but didn’t say anything. Faith hiccupped again.

“I’m sorry Joseph. I didn’t mean to make her shoot me. This is terribly inconvenient.” She mumbled.

A small growl exited Vs mouth. “It was a flesh wound, you fucking baby.”

Faith shrunk in on herself.

“Language…. That is enough, she has been sufficiently punished today.” Joseph said, turning to look at her.

V felt her hackles raise. _Fuck no he did just not._

“Sufficiently punished? I’m sorry, but who the fuck are you again? How long have you known her? I’ve known the bitch for twenty some odd years. She deserves FAR worse than what I dished out to her today.” V hissed angrily. “She’s supremely lucky I didn’t shoot her in her fucking forehead. The only reasons she is still alive and I’m sitting on this tacky ass couch is because I have questions. Questions you Seeds have to answer because they couldn’t be found elsewhere!”

The majority of the people in the room gaped at her. Shock written across their faces. Respect glinted in the younger male Seeds eyes.

“LANGUAGE!!!!” Joseph ground out and pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve the tension that was building up in his head. He sighed. _Is she really worth THIS much trouble? I’m almost positive that the V stands for viper…._

He pulled his pistol out and slammed it down on the table in front of her. He crossed his arms and glared down at her.

“Fine… Kill her.” He snapped. Faith whimpered.

V glared right back. All she said was “Stockholm Syndrome.”

That caught him off guard. “Wait. What?”

“Victims are treated humanely at certain intervals of interactions with captors or simply allowed to live. They often feel grateful and attribute positive qualities to their captors believing that they are, indeed, good people.” She spoke slowly and clearly so he would get it.

He frowned. “You attacked us. What else were we supposed to do? Let you continue to wreak havoc? You ran head first into the situation you’re in.”

She snorted a laugh. “I’m not talking about me. I’d sooner sprout wings and fly up your ass than be the victim of Stockholm Syndrome. I’m talking about the bitch on the couch in front of me. She has full blown Stockholm Syndrome…. With a touch of Helsinki added in.”

“And how do you figure that? She is here willingly. She could leave whenever she wants.” He sat down on the couch by V. Looking at her for her answer.

V scooted away as much as he could. “It’s obvious. She apologized to you because _I shot her._ She is absolutely terrified of you. In fact, the majority of the people in this room are terrified of you. Captain Smooth Pants over there” she pointed at John “Is the only one who doesn’t seem to walk on eggshells around you. Well and maybe that old woman over there.” she heard a scoff from across the room “The one who dishes out the dosed tea. Which, speaking of, wont work on me so I would appreciate it if you didn’t try it again. Water would be greatly appreciated however.”

Silence…

“Who… Are… You?” Joseph ground out, fully irritated.

“The Queen who refused to appear naked in front of her Kings honored guests. The symbol of independence and beauty. She is Vashti. Vashti Anne Jessop.” Faith said to no one in particular.

A tea cup whizzed past Faiths head, crashing into the wall behind her causing her to jolt and look at the one who threw it.

V was glaring and had the gun pointed at her. “If you say another fucking word Rachel, so help me god, I will end you. I will shoot you in the head, drag your dead body outside, I will pee on it, then light it on fire.”

Faith gulped and raised her hands, nodding quickly.

Joseph and John were just watching the exchange. Waiting for new information to come from this woman.

“Why did you do it?” V said to her.

“Do what?” Faith whispered.

A bullet whipped past her left cheek and hit the wall behind her.

V spoke menacingly, almost growling. “Why did you drain your trust… Why did you steal my fathers work… Why did you fuck with the chemical compounds in the nightshade… WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING A FUCKING DOOMSDAY CULT RACHEL!?” V ended her talking at such a high level that she was screeching, face red.

Faiths temper began to raise. “ _Because…_ The government told me you died, leaving all your money and patents to them except for MY trust. I didn’t STEAL anything! Fathers work is just as much mine as it is yours! I can do whatever I want with it! This is NOT a _doomsday cult!_ The Project is important! Father is important! _He speaks to God V!_ He gave me a family! The best, most loving, family in the world! I will NOT be guilted into thinking it’s a doomsday cult! ITS NOT!” She finished with red cheeks and breathing fast like she had been running.

If looks could kill, Faith would have self-combusted. Vs face was starting to get that tingly feeling when something goes numb. She couldn’t remember ever being so consumingly mad before. She focused in on the scratches that would, most definitely, scar her sisters face.

“You did not earn the right to use fathers work Rachel. He left everything to me for a reason. You tried more colleges than I can count. You started doing heroine. You UNABASHEDLY started doing heroine! You went bat shit crazy! So, he brought you home! You had anything you every wanted! A fucking Range Rover you stupid spoiled brat. YOU DIDN’T EARN THE RIGHT TO HIS WORK!” V slammed her hand down on the table for emphasis.

“And you did!? All you did was get out of college and disappear! You were never there! Even when we were little! You were always off studying or galivanting around this valley like some weird survivalist hobo! Then you DIED!?” Faith screamed. Tears beginning to pour out of her eyes.

“The government thought I was dead. So, they told you I was dead.” V said without compassion. Her sisters’ tears would NOT get to her.

“You didn’t think it a good idea to tell me you weren’t dead?”

“Again, why would I tell you? You were supposed to be at home, perfectly spoiled and happy with the money you were getting sent. Obliviously happy.” V said meanly.

Faith sucked in air and nodded, looking down. “So, you didn’t care…. I could’ve died and you wouldn’t have cared about me…” she whispered.

V groaned and began to rub her temples. She did not want to have this conversation ESPECIALLY with the Seeds sitting here. _BUT FUCK IT. MIGHT AS WELL GO ALL IN. SHE HAS TO LEARN SOMEHOW OR IM JUST GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER._

“What, exactly, do you think I’ve been doing the last few years? Like before I _died?”_

“How am I supposed to know? No one ever told me anything about anything!”

“Rachel… I am the leading enhanced interrogation expert the United States Government has in its pocket.” V groaned.

Faith looked at her stupidly. “I don’t know what that means.”

John cut in. “She tortures people for information.”

“You know you’re getting blood all over your ugly couch right?” V glared. “That’s ONE interpretation I suppose… I am a contractor on call, used when needed. When I’m not doing that, I run a company in charge of contracting out high asset soldiers to be used by the government for black ops or other top-secret projects.”

“You torture people? Why? How could you do something like that?” Faith asked her.

Silence….

More silence….

“You seriously CAN’T be this fucking dumb Rachel…. What the hell do you think you and your new family have been doing? I saw the old gingers set up. I see everything. Dog kennels? Dog kennels with humans and fucking wolves in them! I just saw this one” She jabbed her finger at Joseph. “sit on his brother and carve Latin into his skin…What do you call that?”

Joseph frowned. He wanted to intervene, but this was almost entertaining. It was definitely giving him a headache, but also more entertaining than working on his next sermon. Too many curse words though.

“I know what we do. I’m asking you specifically. How can the sanctimonious first child of Henry and Mary Jessop, torture people for a living?” Faith snapped. She really wanted to know. Her sister was disconnected when she was younger, closed off. But she wasn’t hate filled woman sitting in front of her.

V ground her teeth and snarled “I did whatever I needed to survive while I was in the NAVY, Rachel.”

Faith felt it. The small moment where the tables turned. The moment where she could get past the wall V had up. Something happened to her and she would know what it was if it was the last thing she did.

“Tell me V. Tell me what happened. Tell me why I haven’t seen or heard from you in years.” She said with a kind, companionable tone.

V seemed to shrink in on herself. She moved back on the couch, unconsciously getting away from Faith.

“Absolutely not…” She growled.

“You don’t have to be scared to tell me Vashti.” Faith stood to come over to comfort her.

V was over the back of the couch and pressed against the wall in an instant. The guards had their guns raised at her but a quick look from Joseph had them lowered. Faith came around the couch and held her hands out imploringly.

“Please tell me….”

V looked like she was ready to crawl up the wall to get away from her.

“Go fuck yourself. I can’t Rachel. I wont.” She whispered while staring at Faiths blue eyes. She was about to have a fucking panic attack. Her face was full blown going numb and she was seeing spots. She couldn’t breathe. Her jaw clenched.

A teacup was slipped into her hand. Without thinking she downed it. Anything to distract from the fact that she was panicking. A soft buzz filled her head. _Oh… Yeah… She wasn’t going to ingest anything they gave her. Oops_. Her flowers were most definitely in what she just drank. But it was different than what she experienced before. It felt right. Better than right. It felt like the calming feeling the Datura flowers were supposed to give, felt. It was… WAY goddamn stronger than the shit her company produced. Totally unnecessary.

V had been dosing herself with her Datura plant concoctions for years. She did that for this exact reason. So, she wouldn’t get caught off guard by someone poisoning her with her own shit. She thought her tolerance was golden. She was not prepared for her damn sister to get hold of her plants and decide to play with them like she was a witch farting around with her witches brew. This shit was strong as hell and had additives in it that her body wasn’t used to.

_Whelp. If I’m going down, I’m taking her ass with me. This is going to break the shit out of her._

V mostly composed herself and shoved Faith away from her, hard. She stumbled to the middle of the room. Her legs felt like jelly. She looked around and huffed in annoyance. Her eyes locked with Josephs. She kept them locked on him and reached to the bullet proof vest and began unlatching the buckles. She ripped it over her head and threw it, harder than necessary, at the couch where she had been sitting. Her eyes narrowed at joseph as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She held it, clenched tightly, in her right hand.

She stood in the middle of the room. Her biggest secret on display for everyone. She watched as Josephs eyes lowered and widened. She heard Faith gasp. _This was stupid._

Joseph didn’t know what he was feeling right now. Pity? Anger? Disappointment? She was completely vulnerable standing in the middle of the room in her black pants and black sports bra. Her skin… Completely mangled. Scars covered every inch of skin he could see except what a long-sleeved turtleneck, like the one she just took off, would hide. He knew enough to know they were knife scars. He had caused many scars like that. Straight lines that were in no order. Some longer than others. Some crisscrossed. Some, huge like she had had surgery of some sort. He could also see two gunshot scars. One right above her left hip, the other on her upper right arm.

“You see Rachel. Some things can’t be expressed with words and must be seen with eyes… You are so stupid Rachel. All your _real_ family has done was to keep you oblivious to what was going on around you… The world is constantly at war in, at least, one capacity. During a mission overseas, I was captured. I was kept in a concrete cell. No bed, only thing, one sink. Fed once, every other day, to keep me weak. Every day for seven hundred and forty-six days a man” her eyes unfocused. _“Black hair, dark eyes, gyrating rolls of fat, breath smelling of alcohol and rotten teeth, sturdy hands, arms like tree trunks that could hold anything down.”_ She shook her head to snap out of it. Tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She focused in on Joseph again. “…would come into the cell and ask me to tell him what fathers work was. How I was able to make the compounds he wanted. Every day I said one word to him. I said ‘no’. Every day he would pin me to the floor and he, sometimes he and other people, would rape me and add a cut to my body with his knife. The only time he didn’t touch me was when I was menstruating because apparently that made me a ‘dirty pig’.”

She spun her head to Faith who was absolutely bawling at this point.

“Are you happy now!? You’re the first people to see my body since I was rescued and put in the hospital! You wanna know why I torture people? Because it makes me _fucking_ feel better Rachel. Because I can have control of a situation. Because it lets me be in _control_ of people who do evil things. Because I cause pain to people who have information about hurting innocent people. I do it, because if I didn’t, I would become a serial killer, I like killing too much. I am not a ‘ _good_ ’ person Rachel. The government knows this. My team knows this. I know this. I have accepted it and I will never change. I came here to find out where my soldier was and to see if you were doing something fucking stupid with your trust money. Spolier alert, you did something fucking stupid with your trust money. Now I know. Now my soldier is safe. Now I can leave. I will leave you alone for the rest of your life. I don’t need the money back. I will send you more if you need it. I will make sure its untraceable back to me. If someone makes the connection and tries to tie me to this _operation_ you are involved in, I will have them taken care of.”

She quickly put on her shirt and grabbed the pistol. She spun to the front door (while still stumbling and swaying) to leave.

Joseph raised his hand to stop John from chasing after her. “Let her go. I’ll follow her.” He looked to Faith. “Where do you think she’s going to go?”

Faith frowned and wiped tears from her eyes. “Home.”


	9. The good wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres fluff incoming. I apologize in advance. I was high last night and listened to this song on loop for like two hours while writing and amending this chapter. It happened and I aint takin it back lol
> 
> This is the song, Yes, its from Last of Us 2. It seemed appropriate lmfao
> 
> Through the Valley by Shawn James and the Shapeshifters
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtHubsyGD8w

  


Hope County Montana

1900 Mountain Time

Driving East on 224, East of McCallough’s Garage

She tried feeling bad about stealing the truck, but considering the gun screwed down in the bed probably wasn’t used to hunt deer, she couldn’t bring herself to feel bad. The tea had worn off like ten miles back. Now all she felt was severe anger and acute disappointment in herself.

She didn’t know how that happened, but she lost control of the situation. She took her bloody shirt off for fucks sake. She made a promise that she would take that shit to her grave. _Well that flew right the fuck out the window, didn’t it? You’re a giant fucking drama queen_.

Only one last thing to do then. The house. Their childhood home. She had some important shit hidden in the wall behind her bed in her old bedroom. She would get those and be done. One hundred percent done. She would write the deed for the house over to Rachel and a check big enough to assure she was taken care of for the rest of forever. At this point, she didn’t care if Rachel gave the money to that stupid cult, just that it was given to Rachel and V didn’t have to feel guilty for the rest of her life. Yes easy. _Get it done. You got this!_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1900 Mountain Time

Jessop Conservatory

Joseph followed her to the Jessop Conservatory. It was where Faith had all of her chemists working on new strains of the bliss plants. He parked his truck behind hers at the end of the drive. As he got out, he heard and felt an explosion coming from the building. He ran as fast as he could, thinking something could have happened to her.

He skid around the corner of the front gazebo pulling his rifle ready to kill something. He scanned the scene before him and frowned. _OF COURSE._ He should have known better. She was about as far from a damsel in distress as a girl could get.

One of the greenhouses was on fire. That must have been the explosion. He heard a decidedly female scream from the house “Get out of my house fuckwit!” right before one of his sisters chemists went crashing back first out of the upper right window. There were dead bodies everywhere. He was only ten minutes behind her. She did all this in ten minutes…. He should get back in the truck, turn tail, and leave. That would be the smart thing to do. _You haven’t done anything stupid in a while, whats the worst that can happen?_

He heard glass breaking and her screaming profanities. He wasn’t sure he should go in but before he had too much time to think about it, she kicked open the door. She looked extremely mad; holding, what looked like files, in her hand. He ducked behind a bush before she could see him. He watched her.

She slapped the files on a barrel and lifted her other arm. There was a bottle in it. She ripped the cork out with her teeth and spit it across the yard. She lifted the bottle to her lips and began chugging. After she had the first half of the bottle down is about the time that Joseph started frowning.

**_You’re judging her. You should be trying to save her. She can be yours. You can be hers._ **

The Voice caught him so off guard that he almost yelled and went crashing out of the bush. But he, instead, ended up letting out a muffled sound he had never made before and grabbed his head, eyes wide and confused. He hadn’t heard The Voice since it showed him the impending doom. It used to just show him images he had to put together himself. These were words. The strongest, most beautiful words he had ever heard. He would have lavished in the moment, but as it were, he was sort of busy.

He looked over of the bush only to see her glaring at it.

V stopped drinking her fathers good, _excellent_ , sweet wine when she heard a dying animal type sound coming from a bush by the greenhouse that wasn’t on fire yet. She glared at the bush. She lifted the wine bottle and sloshed the contents around measuring what was left. Raised it to her lips and finished it. When it was empty, she launched it at the greenhouse, sending glass flying everywhere.

“You have five seconds to get out of that bush before I light the fucking thing on fire.” She yelled across the yard.

It took less than five seconds for Joseph Seed to raise himself out of the bush, hands raised, and begin walking over.

“What do you want Man-Bun?” She snapped. “You’re on the top four list of people I don’t want to see.”

“I was… Worried. Faith said you would come here. I came to make sure all was well…” He said looking around at the dead bodies and fire blazing. “Faith is not going to be happy.”

V let out a loud scoff. “Good. Its her fault they’re dead. They shouldn’t have been here. Imagine my shock coming here only to find a bunch of idiots messing with my datura plants in the damn family room. She will be fine. I’ll leave the house standing… Stay there.” She stomped back in the house. She needed another bottle of wine if she was going to deal with Joseph Seed. It was a good thing Faith didn’t know about her father’s secret wine cellar.

He heard more crashing inside before she came tumbling out of the house. She promptly opened another bottle of wine while stomping over to him. _Don’t judge Joseph._ She had a molotov in her other hand. She drank deeply from the wine then proceeded to shove it into his hands. She used the now free hand to dig in her pants for a lighter. She found it and lit the molotov. She watched the flame for a second before throwing it at the greenhouse that was still standing. It lit up like a match causing them to step away from the heat.

She held out her hand for the wine back without looking away from the fire. He stood there watching with her for a long time, just enjoying the fire and the silence. He was surprised when he felt her nudge his arm. He looked down to see her the bottle of wine out to him.

“Want some?” She said softly without looking away from the blaze.

“No thank you, I don’t partake.” He replied politely. “Do not get drunk on wine, which leads to debauchery. Instead, be filled with spirit.”

She scoffed. “Ephesians 5:6. I didn’t tell you to get drunk, naked, and fuck my brains out. I asked if you wanted a drink.” She deadpanned.

He flushed, almost appalled, and cleared his throat. “Language…. Thank you.” He grabbed the bottle and took a small drink. He made a disgusted face. _Bleh, too sweet._

She didn’t miss the blush. It was getting pretty dark out but the fire lit him up like a Christmas tree. _A tall, grumpy, handsome Christmas Tree. Wait… Whoa, Stop it V. He isn’t handsome. He’s… He is…. GOD FUCKING DAMNIT… Handsome. Totally handsome. But also an old fart with a man bun. Wait, Exactly how old is he?..._

“He makes grass grow for the cattle, and plants for people to cultivate- bringing forth food from the earth: wine that gladdens human hearts, oil to make their faces shine, and bread that sustains their hearts.” She said as he handed her back the bottle. “You can have alcohol Joseph. Just not be drunk.” She emptied the rest of that bottle in one go and threw it at the fire and burped. “Leave the drunk to me. I’ve had lots of practice.”

“Psalm 104:14-15. You seem to know quite a lot of His word. Are you a faithful person V?” He turned to her.

“I know quite a lot about a lot of different religions. If someone you’re torturing begins to pray to his god to help him through the pain, it helps to know their gods Words. Then you can use those Words to manipulate them…. Im bonum quod ego faciam.” (I’m good at what I do.) “I know a little about everything. I know a lot about religions, languages, medicine, guns, manipulation…. It’s what I’m good at.”

Joseph nodded, a bit disappointed. It made sense. Somewhere deep down he had hoped she knew the words because she believed in them. But he wasn’t surprised. She was pretty broken. Like his brothers when he found them. She needed time.

Her head had that amazing fuzzy feeling when one is drunk. She turned to face him with a wicked smile on her face. “Would you care to dance?”

His face whipped to look at her. _WHAT?!_ “Dance? What?” She caught him completely off guard. She was pretty good at that. He backed away from her a couple steps.

She cleared her throat and mock bowed before him. “Joseph Seed, I would be honored if you would grace me with this dance.” She stood. “Or I can go back to killing people…. I’m sure you have more men round here somewhere.”

“V… There isn’t any music. You’re drunk. I haven’t danced in years, I’m afraid your feet would end up bloody. AND we are surrounded by dead men. MY dead men.” He grumped at her. It would be completely inappropriate to dance with dead people around.

She let out an unladylike snort. “I think my feet will survive Man Bun. And again, the dead people aren’t my fault. They _technically_ shot at me first.”

He went scarlet when she snagged his hand and wrapped it around herself and placed his hand above her butt. She gripped his other hand and looked him directly in his eye.

She cleared her throat and began singing and took the lead with dancing.

_“I walk through the valley of the shadow of death._

_I fear no evil because I'm blind to it all._

_My mind and my gun they comfort me,”_

He let her move him. Her eyes were shut while she belted out the words. He couldn’t help it. He devoured her image. He was pretty sure he wanted to remember this forever. She didn’t look at him in fear. She didn’t look at him like she was in awe of him. She didn’t simper and stutter when she talked to him. It was almost… Normal. It was nice. He hadn’t felt this normal in years. Dancing with a beautiful woman seemed like the most normal he was ever going to have. Didn’t matter that the girl sounded like a dying cat as she sang. In this moment, he appreciated her. He appreciated this. It was completely ridiculous, but he appreciated it either way.

_“because I know I'll kill my enemies when they come._

_Surely goodness and mercy will follow me all the days of my life,_

_and I will dwell on this earth forevermore._

_I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul,_

_but I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong.”_

‘ _She can be yours. You can be hers._ ’ Rang in his head. Yes. Yes, she would. He was already half in love with her at this point. Didn’t matter that she had blood on her hands. Didn’t matter that she wasn’t as faithful as he wanted her to be. Didn’t matter that she was a tornado of destruction. Didn’t matter that he had only experienced her for a day. All those things could change over time.

_“Well I came upon a man at the top of a hill,_

_call himself the savior of the human race._

_Said he come to save the world from destruction and pain,_

_but I said, how can you save the world from itself.”_

She ended the song with way more exuberance than necessary. It didn’t sound good, at all. But he could feel it. He could feel her passion for it. It was making her happy. She spun in his arms causing him to smile.

_“I WALK THROUGH THE VALLEY OF THE SHADOW OF DEATH._

_I FEAR NO EVIL BECAUSE I'M BLIND._

_I WALK BESIDE THE STILL WATERS AND THEY RESTORE MY SOUL,_

_BUT I KNOW WHEN I DIE MY SOUL IS DAMNED!”_

She began laughing and opened her eyes. He unconsciously pulled her closer. Her face tilted up to look at him. They stood like that until his hand came up to brush a strand of hair from her face. Her eyes widened at the gentleness of it.

“See! You’re a great dancer! No bloody toesies!” She bubbled out, happily drunk.

He smiled at her, gazing into her minty milk-like eyes.

She gulped, suddenly nervous.

“Are you going to kiss me?” She whispered.

He ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

“If you ask me to kiss you, I would be more than happy to… When you’re sober.” He said seriously.

She frowned. “If you don’t do it now, you’ll never get another chance.”

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “We will see dear. We will see.”

“That doesn’t count. Lips count.” She grumbled, annoyed. She screwed her eyes shut and pursed her lips at him, causing him to chuckle. He was sure she was trying to be sexy but it had the complete opposite outcome. She looked ridiculous… Totally cute, but ridiculous.

He heard footsteps behind them and in one fluid movement had her behind him and backed into a wall. He pulled his pistol. She let out a squeak at being forcefully maneuvered into a wall.

“Joseph! What the fu…” She grumbled and tried to move him. _She didn’t need protecting. Stupid man with his stupid man bun who wouldn’t give kisses!_

“Mister, I don’t know who the hell you are or how you got her to dance with you, but I’m going to need you to hand her over. Now.” A man in full tactical gear had a crossbow aimed at his chest. Joseph saw two pistols strapped to his thighs. He had his lower face covered by black cloth. One of his eyes was covered by a camera lens of some sort, _probably night vision,_ he would have been intimidating but he looked like a buggy pirate.

V couldn’t make Joseph move “Did you just magically become a tree? I don’t need protecting! I’ll protect your man-bun! Lemme see damnitt!” She was able to shove her head between his waist and arm.

“Joel!” she screamed happily.

“You know this person?” Joseph growled.

“Pffft of course I do! He’s my Joel! He’s my favorite!” She squeezed herself out of her temporary prison and launched herself at the buggy pirate. “You weren’t supposed to come yet, I’ll have to have words with Callie.”

Joel shoved something in her ear. She tried batting his hand away.

“Boss are you ok?” Callie called into her ear.

“God? Is that you?” She asked stupidly while looking around for the source of the voice. “Oh! Callie! HIIIII! I missed you! Where are you though?” She got on her knees (Giving Joseph a view of her back end that made him gulp. Seriously, how did his mouth get dry suddenly? The tiny sip of wine he had couldn’t have done that.) and crawled over one of the dead men to a bush. She stuck her head into the bush. “Callie?”

“Christ V.” Joel snapped as he grabbed her around the waist and set her on her feet, she squealed with glee. “She is coming out of your earpiece dumbass.” He turned to the man. “How much did she have to drink.”

“Can’t rightly say.” Joseph replied while glaring at V. “At least two bottles of wine, but that’s just what I saw. She had about ten minutes advance before I got here. Is this a normal occurrence then?”

“Not normal no. But not unexpected. She enjoys wine, but we all have vices… I eat too much chocolate and drink almost as much wine as V. I’m going to assume she has had a rough last few hours?” Joel asked.

“Depends on your definition of rough. Pretty normal around here.” Joseph said.

They both watched the woman a bit. She was attempting to whisper into her hands with her back to them. Hands cupped together like Callie was sitting in them. Only problem was, what she thought was whispering, was really just her yelling into her hands. She sounded like a growling coyote.

“Callie stop yelling at me... I’m the boss damnit! Don’t make me demote you! Ok, ok, I’m sorry, I take it back. I didn’t mean to scare you with a almost panic attack. My sister is a raging cuntface… Yes, I’m perfectly fine… WAIT! NO! No, I’m not fine! I think I have a crush on one of the bad guys! He has gorgeous eyes! But he’s grumpy…. And he has a man-bun he wears… AAAANNNNDDDD he didn’t kiss me when I asked if he was going to. Probably because he saw my stomach, I’m pretty damn ugly. No, Callie I don’t think he is gay. It’s worse than that…. He’s religious. At least a gay guy would’ve maybe kissed me to humor me or to shut me up. I haven’t gotten kissed in aaaggeeessss. He has really nice lips.”

If Joseph could have crawled into a hole and died at that moment he would have. This woman was insane. Certifiably insane. He could feel the blush on his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose. _I’m too old for this._ The man next to him cleared his throat trying not to laugh. Joseph turned to glare at him but was met with an outstretched hand. The younger man had pulled down his face cover and removed his goggles.

“I’m Joel. Pleased to meet cha.” He smiled.

Joseph looked at the hand and hesitated but took it and shook it. “Joseph. Joseph Seed.”

Joel’s eyes widened. “THAT Joseph Seed? The one in charge of everything? Whooooo! Leave it to V to set her eyes on you!” He laughed.

“Jealous?” Joseph asked curiously. Not jealous himself, genuinely curious.

Joel tossed him a look like he had eaten something gross. “What? V? Hardly. I mean I love her to death but I’m pretty sure she would kill me if I had to take her on a date. But hey,” he slapped joseph on the shoulder. “You look sturdy.”

Joseph blanched. _Wait. What? Date? “_ I have too much to do to think about dates. Besides, I’m not fifteen. I’m old enough to be her father.” He laughed. “She can date someone her own age.”

Joel looked him up and down. Skeptical look all over his face. “Uh huh….. She’s only sung and danced one other time I remember in the last like ten years. She doesn’t let down walls unless it’s with someone she likes, she DID say she had a crush on you. I heard it. Callie heard it. Pretty sure the people in the next county heard it.” He laughed loudly at the blushing older man.

Before Joseph could respond, V snorted loudly. They turned to look at her.

“WAIT CALLIE! CALLIE YOU HAVE TO TELL ME! HAS JOEL KISSED YOU YET!? HE WAS AT THE OFFICE LAST WEEK! YOU HAD TO HAVE SEEN HIM! HE WAS PICKING UP GUNS! IS HE A GOOD KISSER!?”

The young man stiffened and Joseph turned to look at him. He was redder than Prairie Fire leaves. They heard Callie screech into Vs ear all the way over where they were.

“V THIS IS NOT A PRIVATE CONNECTION! JOEL CAN HEAR YOU!”

Joseph laughed. The first time he had let out a real laugh since before he could remember.


	10. Point Taken.

Hope County Montana

2000 Mountain Time

Southern Border of Jessop Conservatory

“Well, slap my ass and call me Monkey King. Joseph Seed… Joseph _mother fucking_ Seed dancing with a woman. A _pretty_ woman. I’ve officially seen everything.” Hurk Drubman Jr said to no one in particular.

“ _That’s_ what you got outta that? The dancing? Hurk, did you not see that insane woman goin’ feral and killin’ all them peggies? Like what the fuck? Rook. What do we do?” Jess Black groaned looking at the Junior Deputy.

He was still looking through his binoculars. One could call it shock. Yes, shock could be an appropriate descriptor for what he was feeling. Who, in the everloving fuck, were these people? The Seeds were terrifying on their own, but that woman? The way she tore through those peggies… That wasn’t a woman. That was Satan.

And then Joseph Seed himself shows up out of nowhere and, not only, didn’t yell at her or attack her for killing his sisters men; he danced with that insane woman. Held her like she was precious? It looked normal. It was utterly terrifying. He didn’t want to look at Joseph fucking Seed like he was normal! He was a murdering piece of shit.

And then the army looking fucker who snuck up on them and shook Josephs hand? He pointed a crossbow at Joseph and wasn’t dead. Hugged that woman. SNUCK UP ON JOSEPH SEED! _What kind of jackass alternate reality did I stumble into?_ Joseph didn’t even bring any peggies with him.

“Rook?” Jess snapped and slapped his arm, finally getting his attention. “What do we DO?”

Rook looked to Hurk and Jess.

“It’s quite apparent that Joseph has feelings about that woman. I think that woman needs to make a visit to the jail and meet Whitehorse. She could be used as leverage.” Rook said.

2100 Mountain Time

Heading West on 224 towards Seed Ranch

“Thank you.” Joseph whispered to Joel who was in the front passenger seat of the cult truck. One of Josephs men were driving, another of his men in the back-left seat. Joseph himself was in the back-right seat. V was currently splayed out in the back seat. Head on Josephs lap, feet on his guard (much to the guards absolute dismay.) She was snoring lightly. His hand was rested gently on her head, fingers twirling in her hair.

“No problem. She is on a mission. I couldn’t extract her without her express order. She would’ve woken up and tore my head off.” He chuckled. “At least if she wakes up somewhere, she thinks she’s supposed to be, no one will die.”

They rode the rest of the way in silence. They pulled up outside Seed Ranch quietly. John and Faith both stood on the step, flanked by guards. Joel pulled Joseph off to the side out of earshot.

“She has twenty-six ish hours until her self-imposed mission is over. We WILL extract her if she hasn’t contacted us by then. No matter where she is at. No matter what she is doing. We will have only one objective, extract the boss. I like you, she seems to like you. That is the only reason I’m telling you this. If you have any sort of feelings for her you will let her go when we come. I took out her earpiece and I have the files she took from the house, if she asks. She will ask.” Joel said with absolute seriousness and Joseph frowned.

“But hey,” Joel slapped him on the arm. “It’ll be ok. She will want two aspirin and a huge glass of orange juice in the morning. If you do that, she will be less of a crazy psycho, she might even thank you. It was good to meet you Joseph. I do hope to see you again.” He turned to walk away. “Ok Callie… Callie are you there? CALLIE!... What? You didn’t answer! That’s why I yelled! Why are you acting all weird? Was it Vs kissing comment? I didn’t know you wanted me to kiss you woman! I’d be more than happy shutting that mouth of yours up somehow! How was I supposed to know! You’re all shy and shit! Stop yelling at me at send me the location of Antin!”

Joseph saw a light flash past the tree line and Joel snapped as he walked away. “See!? Was that so difficult?!”

Joseph smiled. Joel was a good kid. He didn’t know what he was doing at this point, but he certainly hoped it wasn’t going to involve killing that guy. V probably wouldn’t like that. She did squeal that he was ‘her favorite’.

He took a deep breath and walked back to the truck. He reached in and pulled her out of the truck.

“No… I don’ wanna get up yet. Go away Joel. Go bother Callie.” She sleep babbled.

He smiled and carried her up to the house.

“Who was that?” John asked, looking disapprovingly down at the woman in his brothers arms.

“It think he might be a friend. It was one of her men.” Joseph said. He looked over to Faith. “You need to go to the conservatory, take a cleanup team. She set fire to most of it.”

Faiths eyes widened and she looked at V, in his arms, like she wanted to kill her. It almost made Joseph laugh.

“We are going to bed. John, you and I can speak more in the morning.” Joseph said and moved up the steps.

“Together?!” Faith screeched. “Joseph, that’s inappropriate. And she could hurt you.”

He stopped dead in his tracks. Without looking at her he said quietly “Go home Faith. Your sister is no longer your concern in any capacity.”

Tears came to Faiths eyes. She spun and barked orders at guards. Joseph went inside.

Yet again, John stood on his front steps confused as hell. He sighed. Just roll with the punches John. He headed inside. Should probably go to sleep too. Long day tomorrow.

0800 Mountain Time

Seed Ranch, Joseph Seeds private quarters

As V began to wake up she groaned and grabbed her head. “I feel like someone mouthed fucked me with a dreadnought.”

“Charming…. Language.” She heard next to her, completely catching her off guard. She gasped and scooted herself away from the noise, only to fall ass-first off a bed. “Ow! Damnit! Seed!? What the hell? Why are we sharing a bed?” She didn’t dare sit up to look at him yet. She just laid on the floor. His head leaned over the side of the bed to look down at her.

“Language…. Stop cursing. Nothing untoward happened. You were drunk. I was exhausted. I decided to put you here where I could keep an eye on you. Looking back, it probably wasn’t my brightest decision I’ve ever made.” _Yes it was. You slept better than you have in years. No matter that she snores._

“Yes, well, my dad has the best wine I’ve ever tasted. Haven’t had it in years. I’d usually apologize for my behavior, but I’m not really sorry. I don’t regret drinking 3 bottles of wine straight to my face, I don’t regret killing those men, and I don’t regret dancing with you.” She sighed.

Before he could respond the door swung open to reveal the old woman from yesterday holding a tray. She tilted her head and raised her eyebrow at the scene that greeted her. Joseph looking comfortable and the woman on the floor tangled in a blanket. She wasn’t paid to ask questions. She set the tray on a side table, fiddled with it a bit, and walked over. She held her hand out to V, who looked at it skeptically. Mrs. Teller rolled her eyes and held out her other hand with a big glass of orange juice.

Vs eyes lit up. She sat up and snagged them. She popped the pills in her mouth and downed the oj. Mrs. Teller handed Joseph a cup of coffee.

“Thank you, Mrs. Teller.” He said softly look at the woman on the floor.

V finished her glass and handed it to the woman. “Yes, thank you. That hit the spot.” Vs stomach chose that moment to let out a loud growl. The lady chuckled.

“Hungry?” Joseph asked.

“Very.” V stood and started to fold the blanket she was just in. “But I need to leave.”

Joseph frowned. “You don’t have to leave. I was hoping to spend time with you today, I think we should talk.”

She frowned right back at him. “I got everything I wanted from this valley man-bun. It makes no sense for me to stay.”

He didn’t know how to respond. It was… awkward. He looked past V to Mrs. Teller. She had a ridiculous grin slapped on her face. He narrowed her eyes at her and she retreated out the door.

“Well, to be perfectly honest, I wanted to get to know you more.” He said.

“Why?” She asked bluntly looking at him.

“You make nothing easy do you? I don’t know why. I just do. It was probably your impeccably bad singing skills from last night. Or your fighting skills. Or the way you seem to have zero care in the world to how things out of your scope run.” He sighed.

“Joseph. I’m going to be completely honest here. I am not a ‘spend time with’ type of girl. I’m never going to stop cussing. I’m probably going to kill Rachel. Your ginger brother too. The one who looks like a sexy hick, maybe. You shouldn’t have brought me back here and allowed me to sleep next to you. You speak to a god that I don’t believe in in any capacity. I have responsibilities. I mean, I’d consider attempting to knock boots but you don’t seem the type that does one-night-stands and I haven’t tried that in years. This wont work. I need to go.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. _Knock boots? Yep, definitely not going to be easy._

“Look, you still have like 15 hours until your team comes to get you, don’t look at me like that. Joel told me last night while you were snoring in my lap. Just spend today with me. Ill show you what I do, it can be a mini vacation. We can eat food.” He said.

She glared. “I do not snore…” She rubbed her temples. “If it’s a vacation, I need to not see Rachel, I need a beach, I need a pina colada with a tiny umbrella in it.”

He laughed. “I can’t promise you the last two but Faith is occupied for the foreseeable future.”

_This is a bad idea. But you seem to be overflowing those lately so why the fuck not?_

“Fine. Show me your operation Joseph Seed. Who knows, by the end of the day you could have a new investor.” She laughed. “I do need a shower though. I smell terrible.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” He laughed and she glared. “Shower is through that door. I will have Mrs. Teller bring you some clothes if you want.”

She nodded. “Thank you. All I need is like six minutes.” She went in the bathroom.

He came down the stairs and told Mrs. Teller to get V some of Faiths clothes. She nodded and did so quickly.

“Brother, a word?” John said behind him. Joseph nodded and they walked out to the back porch.

They both stood there, not realizing the held the same exact stance. Feet in line with their shoulders, hands clasped behind their backs.

“I don’t want to sound rude Joseph, and I wouldn’t normally question you, but I feel this needs to be said. What, on earth, are you doing?”

“She is going to be part of our family John.” Joseph said easily.

“I kinda figured that yesterday. This is not the normal protocol for bringing someone into the operation.” John turned to him, confusion written on his face.

“That, my dear brother, would be because that’s not what I meant.” Joseph said turning to look John right in the eye.

John squinted his eyes and tilted his head at his brother. Joseph waited for the look of recognition and was not disappointed.

“Our family….” John whispered.

“Yes John, our family. Smile. Your going to have a new sister.”

“V? You said six minutes. Its been twenty. Are you ok?” Joseph said as he buttoned up his fresh shirt.

“I am NOT wearing this fucking thing Joseph Seed!” She barked through the door. 

“Language…. Why not? Mrs. Teller said it would look nice. Are you telling me Mrs. Teller lied to me?” He chuckled.

“OF COURSE NOT! Don’t twist my words! I’m a master manipulator remember! The dress is very pretty….” She snapped.

And it was. Nothing spectacular, mind you. Just a cream-colored summer sundress. It fell to her knees and had capped sleeves. A relatively modest round neckline. The problem, obviously, wasn’t the dress. It was what was under the dress. The human that looked like someone had taken a cheese grater to her skin.

“Joseph… I can’t go outside looking like this. I’m ugly. I look like the thing little kids think hides in their closet to scare them. I would traumatize people.” She growled. She was getting angry. He had to know how stupid this was.

She was not prepared for the door to swing open with a loud slam into the wall. He looked not happy. _Why does he look unhappy, he isn’t standing here in a fucking sundress!_

Without a word he walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder like an old sack of potatoes.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her head almost hit the door frame and she felt them descending the stairs. “Joseph Seed put me down this instant or I swear to fuck I will kill you!” She screamed again and she was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. “Ow! What the fuck is wrong with you!? You can’t just toss me around like that!”

It was at that moment she realized everyone was looking at her. John was having a meeting in the big room. Guards and people with eyes almost matching hers, male and female, all stared at her and Joseph. Some with looks of confusion. John looked annoyed.

Without saying a word Joseph started unbuttoning his shirt. He barked orders around the room. Much to the absolute horror of V, everyone removed some article of their upper clothing. She looked around the room. Everyone looked at her.

Scars. Everyone had scars. She looked at Joseph. Sins carved into him. John. Sins carved all over him. Everyone had the catholic sins carved into them. They also had other, non-specific, scars and tattoos.

“V. Everyone here has had pain. Everyone here shows that pain on their bodies. We all have scars. Non turpis. Non est appellata.” He said calmly. (You are not ugly. You are not a monster.) “No one here will judge you for the way you look. No one here will judge you for your past… If they do, they will be punished… Harshly.”

She glared at him. “That was amazing up until you had to toss in a threat.” She looked around the room again. “I’m sorry you all had to take off your damn shirts so your boss could make a point.” She spun on Joseph. “Point _taken._ ” She growled.

She spun on her feet and stomped straight out the front door.

John couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing. He was starting to adore that damn woman. Everyone was looking at him in abject horror for laughing. His snapped his mouth shut as a bullet wizzed past his face. _Damn but his brother was dramatic._

“Sorry Joseph. I can’t help it. _That’s_ the girl? Are you sure? She’s a holy terror.” John chuckled as he buttoned his shirt back up.

Joseph couldn’t help but smirk. _Yes, definitely the one._ “I distinctly recall you being a ‘holy terror’ too John. Have you caught me a Deputy yet or do I need to dish out punishments?” The people in the room seemed to shrink.

John scoffed. “Working on it brother. What are you glaring at me for? Better go catch her before she gets past the tree line, I have a feeling you might lose her if she gets cover.”

Joseph shrugged. “She’s in a dress and left her boots upstairs, how far can she get?”

John burst into laughter again.


	11. Fucking Dress

Hope County Montana

0900 Mountain time

Seed Ranch

“Get away from me jerk!” V yelled at the man walking behind her. “Callie! Extract me right now!” _this was dumb. What are you doing to yourself V? You can’t be here trying to… To like this man._

“You’re overreacting…. Your Callie cant hear you anymore. Joel took your earpiece last night when he left.” He said, humor in his tone as he followed her.

She stopped walking and spun on him. “I don’t need a communicator for her to hear me! I have satellites.” She pointed at the sky. “If I yell, she can hear me! I also have a permanently embedded tracking device somewhere in my body, it would take her less than 45 seconds to find my person!” She stomped away.

He frowned. “Fine then. Callie! Ignore your boss! She is over reacting! Everything is fine!”

V rolled her eyes. She tripped over a root sticking up, face planting into the ground. “ARAARGGH!” She screamed. “You are insufferable Joseph Seed!”

He walked over to help her up. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. It was cruel, I will repent for it when we get back.”

She looked at him like he was stupid. “I’m not mad about being embarrassed.”

He looked at her, confused. “Then what, exactly, is the problem?”

“Exposure therapy.”

“Huh?” he said stupidly. _Why does she always come out of left field with rebuttals?_

“Placing a traumatized person in an uncomfortable situation. Exposure therapy is a specific type of cognitive-behavioral psychotherapy technique that is often used in the treatment of post-traumatic stress disorder and phobias. You just exposure therapied me without my express permission you ass! That, in itself, can fuck with someone’s head! You might get away with doing that shit with your fucking minions but I am NOT a your minion. I’m not _your_ anything!” She yelled.

He looked at her for a moment, processing what she said. She was completely right. He wasn’t used to the feeling of being wrong. He was a messenger of God. Everything he did was right. He wanted to tell her to stop it, that he was helping. She was outside in a dress with her scars showing and the planet didn’t self combust, but he knew that would anger her more and she would leave. She wasn’t going to leave. She couldn’t. The end was coming and he would have this woman in the bunker when it did. At this point, he didn’t care what he had to do to make it so. He wanted her. She was a giant pain in the foot, but he wanted her. The children they would have would help build the world. She would make the strongest babies in the world with him. He had one son now, but he was weak. He loved his son more than anything in the world, but the more children to rebuild the world, the better. She would help train his men. She would help Jacob be better. She would correct Johns imperfections. She would probably kill Faith, but if that was the price that had to be paid for Edens success, so be it, she could be the one to hold his Faith. They would be able to overcome anything that the new world threw at them with her on his side. God said they could be together. So they’d be together. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. He just had to tiptoe around her until the world ended.

“Ok. Ok. I’m sorry!” He said. “I understand, thank you for explaining it to me. It’s apparent that I did a huge misstep….” He sighed. “You caught me off guard V. Like YOU, your whole being, caught me off guard. You’re beautiful, strong, smart, absolutely insane. All I was thinking about in that moment was that you are beautiful and you being in a bathroom feeling like you are a monster, was ridiculous. I’m used to people listening to me without question. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m truly sorry.”

V had her arms crossed and stared at him. _Well he certainly looks sorry. We haven’t even kissed and we are already fighting. I am so getting this man to kiss me before the day is over._

He held out his hand. “Lets go get some food, the when can watch some of Johns work. I’m sure he would like it if we came.”

“Mmmhm. The lecherous pretty-boy would probably like nothing better.” She snapped but slipped her hand through Josephs.

1200 Mountain Time

Seed Ranch Docks

“The road to atonement is filled with sacrifice and pain! Admit to your sins so we can wash them away together! Let the water wash over you so I can take them! We will drown your transgressions! And when you arise you will be worthy of atonement! We must wash away our pasts and expose our sins! For only then will we stand in the light of God and walk through his gates of Eden! Only then can we take Fathers hand to a better future!””

John spoke clearly and well. V and Joseph stood hand in hand in the back where no one saw them. But that was about the only thing V was seeing that was being done properly. Everything else was way off. John was standing knee deep in the river behind his house. He was baptizing people. On paper, it would’ve sounded normal. But….. They were doing it against these peoples wishes, it was quite apparent that some of these people didn’t want to be here in the freezing ass cold water. They were man handling people and dunking them in the water. Water (which to her extreme annoyance) was fogging from their Bliss they made from her plants. She was gripping Josephs hand so tightly that she was surprised he didn’t correct her.

There were, at least, thirty people in attendance. Some guards, some were the people she saw at the house, some followers of Joseph, and some normal people who were dressed in regular civvies. People were sitting on hay bales placed at the edge of the river. Clapping exuberantly whenever John handed a soaking wet, dazed as hell, person to one of his men. Four more people were dragged forcefully into the river

But did she really have the right to sit here, stewing in anger? Probably not. She wasn’t an idiot. She knew what the government used her chemicals for when they were allowed to use them. She had seen wars. She had seen the utter carnage this world could provide. These people looked well-fed and relatively happy, well happier after getting out of the water. That’s more than a lot of people could say.

Joseph let go of her hand, startling her out of her brain conversation she was having she was having with herself.

“Wait here please.” He said softly. She crossed her arms and leaned against a tree.

She watched him as he slowly walked forward. It was like time itself, slowed down. As the faces around her turned to see him, they lit up. Some stood slowly to touch his arm gently as he passed. Some fell to their knees. Other began to softly cry. He was a god walking among men and women who fully believed in him. He got to the edge of the river and spoke.

“I ask you, when you think of our world, do you feel safe? Truly safe?” He looked at each of their faces. “No? You’re not alone in that feeling. Something is coming. You can all feel it, can’t you? You wake up in the morning and you turn on your tvs and radios and you’re met with nothing but fear, confusion and anger. We are just frightened animals…. Getting closer to the edge. Skittering along, day after day, looking behind us for what is chasing us. We wait. We wait for the reckoning. There WILL be a reckoning. And it will be painful.”

One of the men being forcefully kneeled in the water was crying. “Don’t listen to him! He lies! They all lie!” Before one of the guards next to John sloshed to the water and punched him in the jaw. He was quiet after that.

Joseph frowned but continued. “I look into your hearts and I see how much pain you all carry because the world out there” He pointed in no general direction, “causes you pain. I’m here to tell you that the suffering, it’s a choice. And you have chosen a better path. We love you. We want you. We accept you _exactly_ the way you are. Every single one of you. You are precious to us. You are important. I stand here asking you to join us, you will find your peace with us. I am your Father, and you are my children. Together we will march to EDENS GATE!”

Most of the people stood and began cheering. He turned to look at her. She gave him a smile and clapped.

He knew as well as she that she wasn’t clapping because she believed the words. She was clapping at his masterful delivery of it.

Then V saw it. Movement out of the corner of her left eye. One hundred meters off in a bush. She turned her head. _Heavily camouflaged. Male. Compound bow notched and aimed. AIMED?!_ Her head turned to where he was aiming. It was towards the people by the river. Joseph.

She moved without thinking. Not as easily as she normally would considering she had on a fucking dress but better now that she had her boots on. People screamed as she shoved them out of the way. Guards tried grabbing her thinking she was attacking. Just as Joseph looked up at her in shock, she tackled him into the water. He let out a grunt when the full force of her body hit him. The arrow missed, hitting one of the guards who was standing behind Joseph it the eye. The guard fell into the water.

She yanked him out of the water and he sputtered “V! Wh… What are you doing?!”

She didn’t respond, She let him go and took off tripping through the water and cussing up a storm. She accidently swallowed some of the disgusting water that was full of her sisters stupid knock off nightshade. “Fucking dress! Fucking Rachel! Fucking Joseph Seed! This vacation can eat a bag of rancid DICKS!””

“LANGUAGE!!!!!”He bellowed behind her, still sputtering from the water.

She stumbled out of the water only to fall directly in the mud.

“Oh that guy is so getting shot in his god damn knee cap!” She growled as she yanked herself up.

John was helping Joseph up and started laughing.

Joseph glared at him. “Don’t encourage her.”

“I don’t think she needs encouragement brother.” He chuckled.

She ignored them and stomped over to a guard who was looking at her like she had rabies and was contagious. She grabbed him by his collar and yanked him down to her height so she could pull the rifle off him and took off. Leaving the guard standing there stupidly confused.

She heard him. Tripping through the trees, running full speed away from her. He was very fast.

“Stop running away, you fucking pussy! I just want to talk” She yelled.

“Fuck off She-Devil!” A mans voice was thrown back at her.

“Excuse me!? Fuck you coward!” She snarled loudly.

_She-Devil? Well, that was one she hadn’t heard before. He was really fast._ She was small, didn’t have long legs. From the small glimpses she was getting through the trees, he was exceptionally tall. She was fast but was at a big disadvantage.

She pursued for about 10 minutes before she heard it. A helicopter. _Damnit!_ She kicked up her speed but was too slow. He was already high in the air by the time she got to the clearing. She snarled. She knew it wouldn’t do anything but she still emptied her clip in the air at the offensive metal bird. _Stupid fucker_.

She turned to run back. _This was… Unpleasant._ She wished she had, at least, one of her guys with her. They would have caught him in less than a minute.

She saw Joseph and John comforting people when she got back to the river. Guards stationed around them for protection. She appeared from the tree line. Everyone’s eyes swiveled to her and he moved. Gently moving people aside, he met her halfway. She handed the empty rifle to the guard who was grumpily glaring at her. Joseph grabbed her face and tilted it this way and that to make sure she was ok. She brushed him off in irritation.

“I’m fine, damn!” She huffed.

He frowned. “Language, you look like someone threw you down a hill then ran you over with a truck.”

He wasn’t wrong. She had mud, twigs, and leaves in her hair and the dress was trashed.

“Yes, well you run through the forest in a fucking dress and see how far you get Joseph!” She snapped. And went to stomp back towards the river. People scuttled out of her way, completely confused and scared of her.

They were making a scene at this point and she didn’t give one single fuck. She walked right over to the green barrels and yanked one up to see if it had any information on the side. She wanted to see where the barrels came from so she could blow that location to moon. It didn’t. She growled.

Joseph, calm as pie walked up behind her. “You’re angry.” It was more of a statement than a question.

She slammed the barrel into the water and spun on him. “Ya think?”

“Why?”

Her eye twitched. “Why!? He got away! He got away because he was faster than me. He got away because I was wet and YOU made me wear a DRESS!” She hissed. “I don’t lose Joseph! Also…” She stepped around him “You’re fucking welcome! Should have let the fucker shoot your stubborn ass.” A few people gasped in horror at her as she passed. Mostly because of her mouth but also at this point she probably looked like a scarred up demon.

John was trying SO hard to not laugh. She completely had Joseph backed into a wall with this one. He couldn’t reprimand her because he wouldn’t look in control. He couldn’t let her leave because then she would be gone. John would have grabbed her and kissed her until she shut up. Joseph just sort of stood there, like a idiot watching her walk towards the house. John gently poked him in the back and whispered “Go get her and thank her for saving you.” He then turned to the people gathered. “Alright everyone! I think it is time to pray! Let us thank our lord for His divine intervention and the safety of the Father!”

V scoffed hearing John as she walked away. _Lords divine intervention my ass._

“V! Stop!” Joseph yelled behind her. She didn’t. Of course, she didn’t stop.

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm and spun her. She swung, fully intending to slap him across the face. He caught the incoming hand and yanked her toward him. Using his other hand he grabbed her behind her neck. His lips came crashing into hers. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away for all of three seconds before relaxing. As he felt her relax he pulled her closer and his kiss softened.

Her lips were soft and plump and perfect in every way. Her eyes were closed and she reached her free hand to his cheek. They stayed like that for a moment before he pulled away, causing V to frown at him.

He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and sighed.

“You have to calm down V. I can’t have you screaming at me in front of the flock. They will get angry with you.” He said and ran his thumb over her lower lip.

“Joseph… Would you say you’re a good judge of a woman’s feelings?” She asked seriously.

An alarm went off in his head. _Is this a trick question?_ “Yes?”

“Well, Mr. Expert-on-feelings…. Here’s something you obviously don’t know. Telling a woman to calm down, has the complete OPPOSITE effect of calming her down.” She was glaring at him.

He chuckled and lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers. Eyes closed, he sighed.

“V, what am I going to do with you?”

She grinned wickedly. “We could, oh I dunno, attempt that boot knocking thing, get it out of my system to see if I like you as much as my brain thinks it does….”

His eyes shot open and his face went beet red. “I… You…. We… We can’t….”

She burst into laughter. “I was kidding!”

He glared at her. “It isn’t a joking matter V. Even if we get to that point… It would be ‘boot knocking’.”

She smiled. “Oh I know, but I did plant the idea in your head and now you will start to think about it..”

He looked at her. “Start? Woman I’ve been thinking about it since you fell ass over tea kettle from my bed this morning.”

Her jaw dropped and it was her turn to turn red. “Language Joseph Seed! You used a curse word! And you’re harboring sinful thoughts?! Now I know I need to leave! I’m ruining you!” She laughed.

He yanked her into a hug and just held her. Her head rested on his chest and she brought her arms up to hold him.

They stayed like that for a good five minutes before Joseph broke the silence.

“I’m not ready yet V. Just a little while longer. I don’t know what’s happening with us, but I have a feeling of dread when I think about you leaving. If you leave this valley, I’ll never see you again. Just a little longer.

_I know what’s happening Joseph._ She thought to herself. _There’s sexual tensions coming off me in waves. Haven’t had sex in years and you don’t look at me like I’m terrifying. You didn’t recoil when you saw me. I’m fucked up in the head and lonely. If this is all I have to cling to, even for just a little while, I will. Then I can go back and pretend you never existed._

She didn’t reply, just rubbed his back. He could have a few more hours. Then Joel could come get her.

“Brother John?” One of the ladies by the river asked. She had been with the Project since almost the beginning, so she felt comfortable addressing the Fathers younger brother. They had all sat down with their bibles to listen to John read verses to them after the kerfuffle. But almost no one was able to pay attention to him because their Father and that woman were still in eyeshot.

None of them had ever seen the Father act like that with anyone. Who was she?

“Yes Karla?” He asked. He was annoyed. He was annoyed that he was annoyed at seeing Joseph kiss the woman. He was annoyed at the absolute realization that he wanted that woman. He was annoyed that this was happening. He would make a better fit for her. Joseph would clip her wings and keep her grounded and controlled. John would hand her the keys to a plane and tell her to fly. He would languish in the destruction that seemed to follow her. A woman like that shouldn’t be controlled. A woman like V should be worshipped. Yes… Very annoyed.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves before speaking. “I’m terribly sorry for my impertinence sir. We are all thrilled that Father is safe. Just wondering, is that his new bodyguard? Who is she? I think the ladies and I should make her cookies and make our greetings in thanks to her heroism.” She smiled.

_Of course, they want to know who she is._ What would he say?

He smiled. “All in due time. If she does get introduced to the flock, I think the Father should be the one to do it. All I can say is that we pray for thanks for the Fathers safety and the safety of our new friend. Now come. A few more verses then you can all be off to get home in time for dinner.”

He didn’t see the woman’s face or the look she shot to her friends. She was not happy. Many of the ladies were not happy. They had all attempted to get the Fathers attention over the years, to no avail. Then this woman came out of nowhere, skin marred terribly, looking like a demon out of hell. Then he kisses her? Outsider. Whore of an outsider. She would be unwelcomed if she had anything to say about it.

“So what happened?” Pastor Jerome sat down at the table with Rook, Jess, Grace, Sharky, Hurk, Adelaide, and Sherriff Whitehorse at the Hope County Jail.

Rook had his head in his hands and didn’t respond.

“He missed, so we left.” Adelaide said smartly.

“Rook? How did you miss? You don’t really miss. Like that’s sorta why you’re special aint it?” Sharky asked.

“It was that woman wasn’t it?” Jess whispered.

Rook looked up at her. “I don’t know how she saw me. I was being more careful than I ever have, like ever.”

“Well that’s what happens when you use a bow. A sniper rifle would have solved everything. We could be sitting here with a beer celebrating.” Grace said.

Jess frowned at her. “That probably wouldn’t have worked. She would’ve gotten to Joseph before the bullet hit him. Shes… Shes a fucking wizard or something.”

Rook chuckled. “I’m still convinced she’s a She-Devil. She didn’t like it when I called her one as I ran away.”

“We need to catch her. Bring her here and interrogate her.” Whitehorse said simply. “Yall, get it done.”

“Won’t be easy. I have a feeling Joseph might notice her removal.” Rook replied.

Whitehorse smiled. “Scared Rook? You got this. Get it done, quickly.”

Rook groaned. “Fine. Stealth. Jess and Hurk lets go. Hurk, don’t use the RPG unless we have to. We will air drop in. Someone grab the chloroform. We will have to knock her out.”


	12. Chloroform and Cuddles

Undisclosed Location

1200

Callie

She stared at the screen. She stared at the screen in shock. This couldn’t be happening. _Wait… Yes it could. Stupid Callie._ She wasn’t necessarily doing anything wrong, per se. She just maybe, might have hacked Joseph Seeds personal computer files. No biggie, right? Nothing she wouldn’t normally do…. Right? V wouldn’t be irritated that she dug into her _maybe_ boyfriends files. _Shit, fuck, hellfire, and balls._ She opened her communicator.

“Joel. We h… have a v…very serious problem. I need you.”

It took him less than a second. “What’s wrong Callie? V ok?”

“Uhm… Yes? I think so? Its not that.” Her eyes were still rapidly traversing the screen.

“Spit it out woman!” He grumped.

She took a deep breath. “Remember when we got the files on the Seeds? Remember how he spoke to god and god told him of the end of times?”

“Obviously…”

“The end of times seems to be nuclear war… We need V. This is so so so bad.”

“Shit. Ok, send me where she is.”

Hope County Montana

1700 Mountain Time

Seed Ranch back yard

They were sitting on a blanket on the roof. She made him go up there with her after she wouldn’t come down. After the river they both came back and Mrs. Teller had washed her black pants and top for her. She may or may not have hugged the older woman much to the older woman’s amusement. They had spent the last four hours talking and watching the Project members scuttle around the ranch. They talked about everything they could. From their childhoods to High School. From the bad to the really bad. As time passed, she ended up sitting in front of him, leaning against his chest.

“Don’t you feel like some king on his throne or leprechaun sitting on his castle of gold up here? Looking down upon your minions scuttling around like ants.” She chuckled.

“No? Am I supposed to?” He smiled. And they got quiet for a time. Just enjoying each others company.

“Should we talk about what happens after I leave?” She asked after a time.

“Perhaps. I’ll listen to what you suggest. And see if I can rebuttal it.” He frowned.

“Well lets start by me saying, other than the beginning where you and your brothers were complete turds, when I fell off a bed because you were in said bed, when you threw me on the floor, when you stuck me in a dress, when you drugged me, when I fell on my face multiple times, when I went on a killing spree, all in all this has been a good first date.” She said with a chuckle.

“Oh? Is that what this is?” He laughed. “it’s the first date I’ve been on in twenty some odd years then.”

“Oh! Right! How old are you?” She asked.

“I am fourty-four.” He chuckled.

“Huh….” She said in a matter of fact way.

“What? Too long in the tooth for the master assassin lady?”

“Perhaps… Maybe I DO have daddy issues like the shrink told years ago.” She said wickedly.

“Yep, the V stands for vile. Because your vile.” He laughed.

“Well, Mr. King of the cultists, am I going to be long in the tooth by the time you ask for a second date? I’ve been waiting for like four hours for you to ask. It’d give me a real good reason to come back to this shit hole valley.” She wiggled away from him to spin and look at him. She got on her knees to stare straight at him.

His blush was dusting his cheeks. “Tomorrow. I would like this second date tomorrow then.”

She laughed. “Can’t tomorrow. I have to go to my office. Responsibilities remember.”

_She can’t leave. It’s too soon. twelve days. You have twelve days Joseph. Even if she does truly want to come back, there isn’t time. He had to do it now._

“Well if you’re determined to leave. Let me show you something. Wait here for a moment.” He kissed her hand and stood.

She smiled and watched him climb down from the roof. She brought her knees up and rested her head on her knees.

She didn’t want to leave. It was utterly ridiculous. Only an insane person would stay here with these people. But she liked him. She liked him a lot, like minus all the bible babble culty shit. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Just enjoying the cool breeze on her face.

Suddenly, someone wrapped something around her face. The last thing she remembered was tasting something, something sweet.

Joseph slammed into the main hall and locked eyes with his brother.

“Take her. Be gentle.”

John frowned but moved. He motioned for his men to move out. He was using every single hunter he had. Some of them were probably going to die. Hopefully not, but the girl was lethal as hell. Just as they exited the house to climb to the roof to get her he saw a smoke bomb go off on the roof.

He heard V scream.

_Oh no. No no no. This isn’t happening. WHO IS HERE!?_

The hunter to his right fell to a headshot. A bullet wizzed past his face and he dove behind railing. “JOSEPH GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!” John yelled at the top of his lungs.

Joseph came barreling through the door, his modified AR-C raised and ready to kill. He looked around, spotted John, and ran over.

“What is happening? You were just supposed to grab her! NONE OF YOU BETTER HURT HER!” He bellowed grabbing John by his collar.

John slapped his hands away. “Stop it! Ugh! There’s a third party. Who? Is it her men? The deputy?” He raised above the railing and let shots pop off in no general direction. Bullets were still slapping into the house and railing they were hiding behind.

Joseph had his head peeked over the rail desperately searching for any sign of anything. No one had even spotted a shooter yet.

“It’s not her men. He promised he wouldn’t show up early unless she wanted them to.” Joseph stated.

“ _UNLESS_ that was the plan all along.” John growled.

“Don’t say that!” Joseph yelled.

That’s when they both heard a helicopter taking off down the airplane landing strip. Joseph was on his feet and running before John, but John wasn’t far behind.

They were too late. It was already too far away. John spun and ran back to the hangar. He took off as fast as his plane would go. He picked up his radio.

“Joseph! Someone get my brother on the radio!”

“John!”

“Which way did they go?” John barked.

“East.” Josephs voice lowered to an almost pained whisper. “John, bring her back. Please.”

“Don’t worry brother. I plan to.”

_Sleep. All she wanted to do was sleep more. Sleep sounds so good. Wait no. You’ve been taken. Some asshole took you somehow._ Assess. _Snap the fuck out of it. Assess the fucking situation V. Sitting up. Hands tied together in the back. Head lolled forward. Mouth dry enough to light a fire. Head hurts. Tired. Hand over mouth. Sweet taste. Nice smell. Chloroform. Break down chloroform V. What do you remember?_

_One, happens when chlorine is used to disinfect water. Two, its difficult to get. Three, used as an anesthetic until the 40’s. Four, risk of death 1:3000 unless overdosed. Five, can cause hepatitis. Six, can damage liver, kidneys, brain, heart, and bone marrow._

She groaned. Her head felt awful. Like head flu awful. She felt heavy. Like she hadn’t slept in a year. She tried to open her eyes. The light was excruciatingly bright.

“Ah good morning sleepyhead.” A male voice spoke. It sounded muffled. Or far away from her. Someone grabbed her chin and looked in her eyes with a small light. A female.

“She’s still pretty out of it Rook.” The woman said.

V snorted. “That would be because you used too much chloroform on me, you fuckwit.”

Someone decked her across the face and she tasted, rather than felt, the blood pool in her mouth. Her tooth must have broken her lip. She tilted her head and spit on the floor.

“You can hit all you want sweetheart. I can’t feel a damn thing. Next time you dose someone with chloroform, remember, 100 ppm. I would’ve gone down with way less. I’m little. I am curious as to how you got any. Its only sold to overseas unless you’re in the refrigerant business.” She spit on the floor.

Whitehorse tried to not smile, Rook glared at him. He would’ve liked her if she wasn’t one of Joseph Seeds people.

“Who are you?” He asked calmly.

“I am V.”

“That it?”

“Sure is. What can I do for the junior chemists?” She chuckled a bit. More blood on floor.

“Who are you to Joseph Seed?”

“Hmmmm that’s a difficult question since I don’t know the answer. Could be a thorn in his side. Could be his guard, could be his fuck-buddy.”

“Ew….” A girls voice said.

V chuckled. “Could be I’m from this valley and I’m just visiting.”

“We know that isn’t true…. Someone would know you.” Rook said.

She scoffed. “People only know me if I want them to know me.”

“Joseph seed knows you.”

She smiled and her head fell back as her fatigue was taking over.

She received another hit and she growled.

“Might want to not let my head tilt back. I could choke on my tongue.”

“Yes, because that’d be a travesty.” Some lady in the room quipped.

V smiled. “It would. You are all probably going to die anyways but if I choke to death, yall won’t just die. Your parents will die, your kids will die, your whole fucking legacies will die.”

“We aren’t scared of Joseph Seed and his fucking cult.”

V laughed deliriously. “Oh, he wouldn’t even be part of the equation…. Look, hey… Can I get some water? I’m a lot more chatty than I usually am during an interrogation. I can only attribute that to the heavy ass finger your chemist has. It’s irritating.”

Backhanded.

“Where is Joey Hudson and Staci Pratt being kept?”

V smiled. “I’m guessing the Project took them since you are yapping about Joseph Seed. Might want to ask him. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of them. I don’t have my normal resources to check.”

“You forget all the people you meet?”

“No, just the unimportant ones.” She smiled showing bloody teeth.

Punch. Small hand. Woman.

“I don’t think we are going to get anything from her, especially since she can’t feel the hits.”

“Third rule of interrogating someone…. Don’t let them know they have the upper hand and that you’re not getting anything from them.” V stated.

“What are the first two rules?” Voice off in the distance.

“Sorry gentlemen, if you’d like a consultation and training on interrogation tactics, you’ll have to contact my office. My fees run about $400.00 an hour. I’m guessing that’s out of your pay grade if you live in this hell hole valley though.” She snarked.

“Hey! This isn’t a hell hole! Ok.. Well maybe the jail is a hell hole… But my garage is nice!” A hillbilly voice popped up.

“Hurk!” a female yelled.

“My god, you’re all idiots aren’t you?” V chuckled.

That’s when her body decided it was time to sleep and everything went black.

John returned to the ranch to convene with Joseph. Joseph was standing in the hangar with a few guards when John pulled in. Johns head fell back against the seat. He didn’t want to tell Joseph that he lost them.

Joseph was pacing back and forth. He was being manic. Talking to himself. He tore John down from the plane wing with a grunt.

“Where is she!?” he yelled.

John winced at the loud tone.

“They went over Faiths region but honestly, they could be anywhere. As I was going to pursue, three more planes came in for cover. At that point there was nothing else to do but return and convene with you. I’m sorry brother. We will find her. They will want to ransom her.”

“Oh my dear, disappointing brother, the Resistance hates us. They’re trying to destroy everything we have built. They will kill her just because they can. All we can hope is that her mouth catches them off guard like it did to us.” Joseph said.

Heads were going to roll. At this point, he didnt particularly care whose heads were rolling. That deputy was an enormous pain in the side. What’s worse was he didn’t want to kill him. He wanted him recruited. He was stronger than any of his siblings, maybe even himself. The only shining light in the situation was that he knew the deputy wasn’t stronger than V. V could take on anything thrown at her.

“Father? Brother John?” One of Johns Hunters came into the Hangar. Both bothers glared at the man but he didn’t seem frazzled by it. “There’s four men here. Their leader demanded to speak to Joseph directly. They are very heavily armed and masked. The situation is tense and everyone has their guns drawn.”

Joseph was moving before he was done speaking, John close on his heels. They came out of the side door of the Hangar towards the front of the house. Out front was around thirty or so of their men, all had their rifles aimed at a Project truck. One man was standing on the roof of the truck. One was sitting on the hood tossing a football in the air and catching it. One was laying on the tail gate blowing bubbles with his gum. One was on high alert, rifle aimed at…. We pretty much everyone.

Joseph was ninety percent sure he knew who these people were but when the man on the roof of the truck spoke, Joseph smiled anyways. _Ask and ye shall receive._

“Yo! Cult Daddy! Your men always this damn skittish? Hate to see what happens when they see a spider. Don’t remember seeing Jacobs soldiers being so jumpy.” A loud, heavily rednecked voice said. John Glared at that one. Beard all sticking out from under his mask. _What is this idiot doing calling my brother cult daddy? Idiots._

The man on the tail gate sat up. “Shut it Hagan.” He took his mask off upon see Joseph.

“Everyone, lower your weapons.” Joseph stated calmly. “They are… acquaintances.”

“Brother?” John looked at Joseph.

“They are Vs men.”

Joel walked up and took Josephs outstretched hand to shake it. Then placed his hands on his hip and looked John up and down.

“Well aren’t you pretty?” Joel said in a way that was just stating a fact. He nodded his head to Joseph. “You look like him cept you’re prettier. Brothers?”

John was so caught off guard that he backed up a couple steps and turned pink causing Joel and his men to laugh. Joseph almost laughed.

“Excuse me?” John stammered.

“You. Are. Pretty.” Joel said and laughed it made John step back with each word.

“You must be related to V.” John snapped. “She’s really good at throwing people off. Men calling other men pretty. You all seem insane.”

“Nah… They ain’t related. Its more like they share a brain.” The redneck guy said. “Scary aint it? I recommend not making them mad at the same time. You’ll die.”

“Speaking of.” Joseph cut in. “She isn’t here. Some of our enemies took her.”

Joel looked over towards the sun going down, smiling like he knew a secret.

“Why you think we are here?” Joel turned to look at Joseph. “Figured you might want to help us go collect your new girlfriend. We’ve done this before, part of trainings. She will get on a plane and hide somewhere and we would have to find her. But Joseph… When we go get her, I do the talking. This isn’t the first time we have extracted the boss. Only rule I have is the same rule V has. You stay on our asses. Those who can’t keep up…”

“Die alone!” The men chorused.

He walked forward and put his hand on the older mans shoulder. “Then, when get her back here, we are going to sit down and have a little chat or there is going to be a problem. It is very important. Said chat should only include the most trusted people in your fold.”

Joseph frowned and John let out a huff. “Are you threatening me boy?”

“Yes… I absolutely am.” Joel said menacingly.

Joseph frowned but nodded. He turned to John. “Call Jacob and Faith and get them here. Now. Half an hour. Tell them to use their helicopters to be punctual.”

Vs eyes started to open. This time she was completely coherent. _They must have gotten me fresh air, thank fuck._ Her head still hurt and her face hurt from the hits she had gotten. She was in a cage in a small concrete room. She reached her hand to her lip and winced with a hiss. It was broken and swollen. Her left eyebrow was swollen, she didn’t remember getting hit there.

“Stupid fucking cunts” She grumbled. And stood.

“Says the She-Devil. Is that what you think we are?” A male voice said from in front of her.

She yelped and backed into the back of the cage. Breathing heavily, she spotted him with her eyes. 6’4 or 6’5ish. Black hair. Close cut beard. Broad shoulders. Not beefy but not remotely fat. Green eyes. Pale almost translucent skin. He would be considered stunningly handsome by societal standards, as it were, she wanted to slit his throat. It was the man who got away from her early in the day.

“What I think is that you’re a terrible kidnapper.” She snapped. “Amateurs shouldn’t be messing with shit like chloroform.” 

“Oh that’s rich, of course we aren’t good at kidnapping. Joseph and his ilk are the ones who are good at that… Stealing people, drugging people… Killing people.” He said menacingly and walked closer to the cage. “Is that what you are V? From the scars I saw on your body, I think you might know just how terrible the Seeds are.”

_Wait, did he undress me at some point? Oh hell no._

“How do you know about my scars?” She growled stepping towards him until she got to the door of the cage.

“I was trying to see if you had any distinguishable tattoos or jewelry that would tell us anything about you. Imagine my surprise seeing your skin cut to shit. Its sort of a pity isn’t it? You’re quite beautiful otherwise. Well that, and your blissed-out eyes…I wonder a couple things. I wonder, how are your eyes like that and you’re not one of Faiths fucked up angels. I wonder, if your skin looks like that, why do you not have any cult tattoos or sins carved into your skin?” He sighed and took a small step forward. He began unbuttoning his shirt.

Vs heart fell straight into her ass. _What the fuck is he doing?_

He didn’t miss the fear on her face. “Oh, calm down. I’m not going to try to rape you. You’re too viscious and I’d rather not have my cock ripped off.” He pulled his shirt open. WRATH was carved into his chest. “Josephs brother is good with knives. I think he might have marred your body like that. But, with the way I saw Joseph handling you… I don’t think he would’ve let his brother do that to you. So, what is the truth V?”

She needed to turn this around, time to flip the interrogation around. “Hmmm. I guess you will just have to keep wondering what the answer is…. What is your name?”

“Ill tell you what I’m called if you tell me about the scars.”

“Say I tell you it was Joseph… Say he took me. Indoctrinated me. Pinned me to the floor, forcefully, with his body and slowly began to slide his knife across my skin. Say he had dosed me with this Bliss just enough to keep me pliant, but not enough for me to not feel the pain. Say he would hold me around my neck while he tied me to metal rings in the floor. Say he whispered how much he wanted to fuck me while grinding his clothed hardness into my stomach… Say he would run his hands across my bloody torn skin and tell me how good of a girl I was being. Say John was in the corner, watching the whole time. Say Jacob would keep me in his kennels when Joseph was busy. Say Jacob would make me do _anything_ he wanted. Say the ginger made me serve him. What would you say if I said all that?” Her voice had lowered a bit and he unconsciously moved forward to hear her. His eyes were wide and he gulped. His mouth had gone dry for some reason.

“I’d ask why you would protect men like that.” He whispered.

“Oh, I definitely wouldn’t protect men like that. Men like that deserve whatever you throw at them.” She purred. “Tell me your name.”

“They call me Rook. I am… Was a sheriff’s deputy. The rookie.” He said.

“Well Rook. I need a couple things from you before I start telling you whatever you would like to know. I’d like some water and to know what time it is, if you please. You seem like a person I could trust. Like the sheriff’s department wouldn’t hire a bad person, right?” She said in the meekest voice she could muster. “I was confused before, Joseph told me if I ever said anything about him, he would give me to Jacob… Permanently. I’m scared. I’m safe here, aren’t I?”

“Oh yes ma’am. The Cult hasn’t been able to get in here yet. I won’t let them get you.” He looked down at his wrist. “It’s coming up on 11pm. I’ll go get you some water.”

She watched him walk away. _Idiot._ Almost three hours. _What’s taking them so long?_ She was inside, so even if she screamed at the top of her lungs, Callie wouldn’t hear her asking for an extraction.

He returned and handed her a bottle of water through the bars. She downed the whole thing in one go. He pulled a chair forward.

“Is there anything you can tell me?” He asked quietly.

“Like what?” She asked.

“Anything about Joseph? About the Project at Edens Gate?”

“They torture people. Do you want me to go into the details of that?” She grinned.

“Th… That isn’t necessary. We know how they treat people. I was hoping you’d have information about the missing deputies. Pratt is with Jacob. Hudson is being kept by John. We recently got the federal marshal back from that Faith girl. They’d have deputy uniforms on.”

_Quick. Break down what you know about Jacob and John._

“Hudson and Pratt?” She said while tapping her chin looking like she was trying to remember them.

“Yes! Staci Pratt! He has shaggy dark hair, shorter height. Joey Hudson has long dark hair and she has a tattoo on her arm.”

_Thank fuck he divulged that. Joey was so going to have his penis cut off or some other equally macabre shit. Pratt with Jacob. Hudson with John. You got this V!_

“If Pratt is alive, unlikely, he would be a blubbering mess in a dog kennel or taking care of Jacobs _personal needs_. But I’m guessing you know that don’t you?” She said and he frowned. “And your Hudson… Well. Everyone knows how John is.”

“What do you mean?” He said through gritted teeth.

“Well have you seen him? He… He’s quite _forceful,_ isn’t he? I’ve been on the receiving end of his ire before. It could have been pleasant almost… If one is into that sort of _rough_ handling.” She emphasized certain words on purpose, almost purring them to him. “I wonder, are your friends strong enough to endure rape? Rape changes a person. What if they don’t want to leave their captors?”

His fists were clenched so tight that they almost glowed. “That isn’t possible.” He growled through clenched teeth.

The metal doors burst open suddenly and a woman in a hoodie and an old sheriff came in.

“They’re here.” The old man said. “Better bring the girl.”


	13. Butter Fingers

Hope County Montana

Hope County Jail

She stood on the outer wall of the jail. Hands tied in front of her. Rooks hand gripped tightly on her neck. He was bruising her. She could feel his anger in how tense he was being.

“You’re hurting me.” She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

He loosened his grip a bit. Guns were everywhere. His people had guns aimed at her people, Joseph, and John. Her team looked nonchalant as all hell. _God I love them._ There were five trucks in the parking lot before her. She saw Joseph close the door he just climbed out of, guards surrounding him for his protection. His eyes made contact with hers. She sent him a smile of encouragement. He didn’t return it. She could see how angry he was. John followed behind him out of his own truck. He, at least returned her smile. Her grin only got bigger as she saw her men crawl out of one of the other trucks. Joel hopped on the roof and his eyes scanned her taking inventory of her wounds on her face.

“Everything ok V?” He said.

“Of course. Hagan! Good to see you! You feeling better?” She smiled.

“Heya Boss! How’d you get caught!?” He chirped happily hopping up to sit on the side of the bed.

“Chloroform….” She said.

“Hey! Not cool!” Hagan snapped.

“Right!” She yelled. “They cheated! Joel you gunna be ready in a sec?”

“Yes boss.”

“Why isn’t Joseph saying anything? What do they need to be ready for?” Whitehorse whispered to Rook. “They’re all just standing there… Glowering.”

“Something isn’t right.” Rook replied. He spun her roughly around. “Who are those men you’re talking to? Josephs?”

“Not exactly…” She said slowly. “It would be difficult to explain.”

He grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the rail. All four of her guys had their guns aimed at his head.

“Careful.” She choked out.

Joseph suddenly piped up growling. “I don’t want that man dead Joel. He needs to reach atonement. It’s nonnegotiable.”

“He manhandles our boss like that again, he will be more than dead.” Sebastian yelled in complete seriousness.

Rook got closer to her. “Who _are_ you?” He looked into her creepy as hell eyes.

Her eyebrow quirked, face red she gasped “Why the hell doesn’t Joseph want you dead?”

He loosened his grip and they both stared at each other like they were puzzles.

“Joel, don’t shoot him.” She yelled over her shoulder. “Joseph! Pergimus ire paratus!” (We are going to move, be ready.”

Rooks grip tightened again. “What did you say?”

“Come closer, I need to tell you something.” She choked out. “Remember what I told you while you had me in the cell?”

He leaned closer, determined to not let his grip loosen.

Her mouth was right by his ear and she slowly hissed out. _“I lied.”_

He leaned back to look at her confused.

Her head rushed forward, forehead connecting with his nose with a sickening crunch. He grabbed his face and stumbled back.

“JOEL NOW!” She screamed. She kicked Rook straight in the middle of his chest causing him to tumble backwards over the wall. The sheriff yelled and grabbed for her. She dodged and threw herself backwards off the wall towards the parking lot.

Joel caught her but it was bad. They both tumbled backwards. She slammed into a piece of metal sticking out of the ground. She felt her hip get torn through at the same time her shoulder slammed and dislocated and she let out an ear-piercing shriek. She didn’t have time to ruminate on it though because he had her picked up and tossed in the bed of truck. She had some recollection of Joseph climbing over the side of the truck. They peeled out. She could hear the people on the wall yelling to shoot the tires out of their trucks.

“What do you need help with!” Joseph yelled at Joel. They had to yell over the wind form being in the bed of the truck.

“Put pressure on her hip where its bleeding! Antin WHERES THE FUCKING KIT!?” Joel bellowed through the open back window.

Joseph turned her to the side that wasn’t hurt and pressed down hard on her side.

She winced and grunted. “What the fuck was that butter- fingers?!” She snarled at Joel when he lifted her shirt.

“I know! I’m sorry! You got fat or something!” He yelled as he worked. “I’m sorry V, I don’t dare dose you if there’s a chance chloroform is in your system! This is gunna hurt.”

She huffed and said. “Its fine. Doesn’t hurt at all.” At the same time she gripped Josephs wrist like she was going to fall from a cliff. Joel began ripping her shirt off.

Joel was ripping through the trauma kit. “FUCK! Seb drive faster! I need light and water!”

_The absolute catastrophes that follows this woman is asinine…She isn’t worth the trouble._ Jacob thought to himself as he leaned against the wall and watched the room. V was on the conference table in the main hall of the Seed Ranch attempting not to bleed out and die. Joseph was clinging to her hand desperately, eyes closed and praying. A crying Faith was standing behind him hand on his shoulder, also praying. John was assisting the Fucker working on her, covered in blood. The fucker, whose name was apparently Joel, was trying not to kill the Projects main doctor. The doctor was trying to help.

“Mister if you don’t back the fuck up, I will have my colleague shoot you in the face. I have told you like 14 fucking times, I know what I’m doing!” Joel yelled at the poor doctor.

“Young man! I have 40 years of surgeries under my belt! I have to insist!” The old man stuttered.

“Joseph is he really necessary?” Joel barked.

Joseph peeked at him. “Is he helping save her?”

Hagan off to the side snorted. “Joel knows what he’s doing. A tree stump would be more helpful.”

Joseph looked to one of the guards and the man was removed.

“Alright V I have to wash out the wound. Then sew it shut. We are going to have to pin you, you have a heavy fist and I don’t want a broken nose today.” Joel looked at her.

“Ok, would you be so kind as to put my shoulder back in when you’re done with that please.” She chuckled deliriously.

“John?” Joel looked to the man. “You good on that side?” John nodded. “Joseph, do you want to hold her head down please.” Joseph nodded and moved.

“Oh! Hi!” V bubbled as she stared up at him. “Are you ok?”

He chuckled. “Oh I’m fine. Just a bit worried about the woman on my brothers table.”

She smiled. “Don’t be worried Joseph. I’ve had worse. Hey Joel, remember Luanda?” She chuckled at herself.

Joel smiled while he was working. “I try to not remember Luanda V.” He looked over to Jacob. “Oy! You look sturdy. Come hold her legs down.”

He didn’t argue. He walked over and gripped her ankles. His perfected composure almost had a break to it when he saw her body. Her shirt was off, leaving her in a black sports bra.. The cut was bad, sure, but he had seen a lot of those over his years. Her skin looked like one of his wolves had gotten her in its claws. No one else seemed surprised so he kept his mouth shut.

“Is that that weirdo with the dog kennels?” V asked. “I’m so gunna kick him in the face. Ow! Fuckwit!” she yelped when he pinched her leg.

Antin handed Joseph a leather belt. Joseph looked at him questioningly.

“So, she doesn’t break her teeth. She has jaw problems and clenches her jaw.” He said to Joseph quietly.

V looked up to Joseph with an encouraging smile the opened her mouth wide. Joseph frowned but gently placed it in her mouth and she bit down.

“Ready Everyone?” Joel asked.

By the time he was done sewing the cut closed, Joel was covered in blood and V had thrown up on herself. Joseph cleaned her face with no complaints even though Joel bitched and moaned about it.

“Ok, Joel. My shoulder.” V croaked.

“Yeah yeah, come here.” He picked her up as gently as he could and laid her on the floor. She was shivering from the cold and pain.

“Antin, hold her.” Joel said.

Antin knelt down next to her. “Sorry boss.” He said and put his hand across her and gripped her ribcage under her breast. Then laid his forearm across her chest.

“More action than I’ve gotten in a while Antin, You’re good.” She laughed.

“Yes well, your boyfriend is glaring at me.” He whispered behind his mask.

She laughed louder and groaned. “Don’t make me laugh! I tried no less than forty-two and a half times today to knock boots with that man to no avail. I’m going to die celibate!”

“V!” Joseph hissed above her.

“Is he blushing…?” She smiled.

“Oh yeah.” Antin chuckled behind his mask.

Joel rolled his eyes and lifted her arm. “Alright, on three… One… Two… Three!”

V let out a scream as Joel pulled and Antin pushed.

“See. Easy peasy.” She whimpered.

Joel picked her up and set her on the table.

“Well, I think you need a very careful shower and we all need some shut eye. We have a lot to talk about in the morning.” He turned to look at Joseph. “How do we do this?”

“She isn’t leaving.” Joseph said harshly.

“Uhm excuse me?” V said weakly. “What do you mean ‘ _She’s not leaving’?_ ”

“Exactly what I said… As far as I’m concerned, I’m not letting you off this property!” He yelled.

The whole feel of the room tensed. Joel intervened.

“Hey! Knock it off. V. We can talk about it in the morning.” He looked over at Faith. “Yo! Chick with a vagina, go help our boss take a shower.”

Faith scoffed. “Excuse me?”

“You’re the only female here and V wouldn’t want her men seeing her girly bits.” Joel said like it was obvious.

“She isn’t fucking touching me.” V snarled and Joel looked at her funny, surprised at her venom. “Rachel isn’t coming near me.”

“Rachel? Your sister?” Hagan said outta nowhere.

V just glared at her.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Joel looked at her and walked forward. “In, that case, nice to meet you and FUCK YOU.”

“Hey!” John snapped. “Enough! You are all in my house! Joseph can help her bathe! He won’t hurt her! We have a couple unoccupied guest rooms, everyone needs sleep. We are all a tad testy.” He looked to one of the guards. “Show them where to sleep. Joseph? You got her?”

Joseph was frowning. V looked like she wanted to object. Joel looked like he wanted to object.

Hagan slapped him on the shoulder. “Come on buddy. V you good?”

She was looking up at Joseph who came to stand in front of her. She was wide eyed but nodded. He leaned down and lifted her.

“Goodnight everyone.” Joseph tossed over his shoulder. He carried her upstairs to his room and shut the door.

He set her on the counter in the bathroom. “Do you need help getting the rest of your clothes off?”

She didn’t answer so he looked at her. Her face was red and her eyes were as round as saucers.

“V? What’s wrong?” He brought his hand to her cheek.

She looked at him. “I’m scared.”

“Of me?” he asked. “V, I would never…”

“I’m not scared of that.” She whispered. “You… You said I couldn’t leave. That… That scares me Joseph. You can’t keep me.”

He grabbed her cheeks. “V we aren’t talking about this right now. You’re hurt. We are both tired. We can talk about it in the morning. Now I’ll ask again, do you need help undressing.”

She nodded and he set her on her feet.

“This might hurt. Raise your arms.” He commanded.

She whimpered lifting her arms. It hurt like a somabitch. He pulled her sports bra up and she quickly wrapped her arms around her chest. He chuckled.

“What are you going to use to cover your lower half when I pull down your pants?”

“I haven’t thought that far ahead Joseph.” She snapped. “This is already hard enough as it is. You got really angry when I called myself ugly, but Joseph… I’m ruined. I have come to terms with myself, but I don’t know if I can handle watching someone else come to terms with my body.”

He stepped forward, eyes locked on hers, body almost pressing her into the counter. Hands lowered, he reached for her belt and yanked it open. His finger lingered in her waistband of her pants for a moment before he unbuttoned them. He stepped back and knelt, taking her pants and underwear with him. As he stood, he ran his hands up each side of her body, making sure to avoid her hip wound. He reverently touched her skin causing her to shudder. He stood and grabbed her hands to move them away from her breasts.

He turned and reached into the shower to turn it on. As the water warmed, he turned to look at her naked body. She was utter perfection. Form more beautiful than any he had ever seen before. Scars were just the cherry on top. They enhanced her. He considered for a moment telling her she looked like a regal tiger, but he was pretty sure that would have punched him. His hands raised to his high buttoned shirt and he began to open it. Her eyes widened.

“I promise nothing untoward will happen. I can’t help you bathe if I’m outside of the shower. I will keep my lower half covered.” He said calmly. After he was in nothing but his under things he directed her under the water.

She sighed as the tepid water ran down her skin. He got behind her and started to wash her hair. She groaned, head tilted back for him.

“If my hip didn’t hurt so fucking bad, I’d defile you right now Joseph Seed.”

He laughed. “Yes, well… according to the bible we would have to be married so it’s a good thing you’re hurting so bad.”

She snorted. “I’m never getting married. No way sir. Uh uh.”

“Yes dear.” He laughed and rinsed her hair.

“Ya know, most Christians I’ve met have been more picky choosy about what they follow in the bible. Proverbs 3:27 Do not withhold good from those to whom it is due, when it is in your power to do it. I did lots of good things today. ” She said. He began rubbing the rest of her body down rougher than necessary.

“I know the words V. I’m not made of stone. This is more difficult for me than you think. I’m in a shower with you. Touching you.” The cloth he was using rubbed against the underside of her breasts and she sucked in a breath. “You’ve made me want to sin almost every single moment I’ve been near you. Whether it was to hurt you, because you are a pain, or to find the nearest bed and shut that mouth up of yours… Lust, because I want to bury myself in you and never leave. Greed, because I don’t want to share your attentions with anyone. Pride, because I would be proud to have you by my side. Envy, anytime you talk to anyone else. Anger, I want to kill anyone who has ever hurt you. Sloth, I just want to do absolutely nothing with you. About the only sin I’m not committing is Gluttony and I suspect that’s only because I haven’t tasted you yet. Once I taste you, I won’t stop.”

She was beet ass red. She could feel it. It only got worse when he moved her hair from her shoulder and she felt his lips kiss her. It was taking all of her self-control not to spin around and fuck his face off. But she didn’t want ripped stitches. Joel would absolutely make fun of her if she woke him up with ripped stiches that needed fixed. But kissing. She could do kissing.

She slowly spun around and looked up at him. He was looking at her in a way that absolutely told her he was having an inner fight with himself. She gently reached up to grab him behind his neck and bring his lips to hers. He was so gentle. Kissing her like she would break. Slowly like he was enjoying a particularly good piece of cake. His hand came up to hold her neck and his hand grazed her nipple causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to use his tongue to dance with hers. She moaned into his mouth and brought her hand down to hold his hip thumb slipping underneath his clothes he still had on.

Something snapped in him and he pushed her backing into the wall, hard. She gasped and stopped him with her hands on his chest.

“Ow….” She groaned.

He was breathing hard and rested his forehead against hers. She felt his hardness against her. Like, she almost couldn’t concentrate on anything else. Her hand dipped lower towards him. He growled and grabbed her hands and pinned them next to her head.

“Unless you plan on taking me V, you need to stop touching.” He snarled. She was about to say something along the lines of _yes, please, thank you._ Before he looked at her and said “That wasn’t an offer. I will not cause you serious damage.”

“But you look miserable.” She chuckled earning a glare from him.

“I’m not some twenty-year old who can’t control himself, _unless,_ you keep touching me.” He said seriously.

“Yes dear.” She quipped at him causing him to chuckle.

“Lets get out of this shower and into bed. The strictly ‘platonic for the night’ bed.” He said as he shut off the water.

When they crawled into bed, he pulled her close. Yet again, she snored. Yet again, he didn’t care.

They were awoken in the morning by a loud knock. V sat up wincing at the pain from sitting up too fast.

“Dear lord please let them not be fucking.” She heard a southern accent through the door and she laughed.

“Language…” Joseph grumbled next to her. Making her laugh harder.

“Oh good laughter. Laughin aint fucking.” Hagan said as he barreled through the door.

“What can we help you with Hagan?” V chuckled.

“Huh? I don’t need your help. It’s time to get up. Joel has a HUGE surprise downstairs for you! And I wanna see your reaction, so hurry up! I brought your bag!” He dumped a duffel bag on the floor and left with a door slam.

“Your people are annoying.” Joseph grumbled more.

“Pffft. And yours aren’t? At least mine don’t snipper and swoon when I walk by.” She smiled. “Better get up though. If we don’t get down there, he will just barrel through the door again.”

“It’s like you have children. Big, loud, gun swinging children.” He said sitting up.

She chuckled. She knelt and dug through the bag. Snagged jeans and another long-sleeved black turtleneck. _Oh thank you Hagan._ He had stuffed her thigh holsters and pistols and her good knife in the bag.

“Do you need help getting dressed?” He asked as he pulled a clean shirt from his dresser.

She shook her head. “No, I have a high pain threshold, what with the tortures and stuff. I’ll be good as long as I don’t rip the beautiful stiches Joel gave me.”

He stood and watched her as she strapped her pistols and knife on. He frowned.

“What?” She snapped. “I’m not getting taken again.”

“You don’t have to worry about that V. I won’t let them take you.” He almost growled.


	14. Impatience

Seed Ranch

“Callie?... CALLIE!!!!” V yelled as a small woman outside launched herself into her arms. “OW! Careful!”

“Oh my god! Boss I’m sorry!” Callie said.

“Callie why are you here? Why did you bring a semi-truck?” V asked completely confused.

Hagan scoffed. “She brought two cargo planes too. Sent the pilots on their way with one of our trucks.”

“Callie, what the fuck is going on?” Ok, now she was concerned. _Trucks? Planes? Why?_

Joseph looked at John. “Where are Faith and Jacob?”

John was scowling at the menagerie of beings in his house. “They’re in the hangar waiting.”

Joel nodded. “Guess it’s time then.”

V looked around the room. “Time for what!? What the fuck is happening.”

Joel levelled her with his ‘serious’ look. “Time for all of us to have a discussion.”

“Alright Joel, we are all here. Tell us what you want to talk about.” Joseph said.

They were all in the hangar. Some standing some sitting. V was pacing like a feral cat. She didn’t like it. She felt like everyone knew something she didn’t.

“Yes, please. Then you can leave my house. There’s lots of vacancies around this valley. Pick one.” John snapped.

Joel looked at V but spoke to Callie. “Callie, tell our boss what you did.”

Callie seemed to shrink a bit under Vs look.

“I may OR MAY NOT have went digging somewhere I shouldn’t have.” Her arms were gripping a file.

“Callie….” V said. A warning in her voice. She snagged the file out of her hands. Scanning it quickly.

“Ok. I absolutely did dig somewhere. Joseph Seeds personal computer files… What I found had me hacking into every major governmental system in the world. It’s all confirmed.” She said quietly looking at V.

The Seed men had guns aimed at Callie in an instant. Which in turn made Vs men aim at them. V ignored both, now in full blown work mode. She walked over and knelt in front of her. Gripping her hands in hers. Callie wouldn’t pull a stunt like this. This was important. Callie gripped her back.

“Nukes.” Callie said. “Thermonuclear, Hydrogen.”

“Who? I’ll leave now.” V said.

“Everyone….” Callie said. She looked scared. “You can’t kill all of them in time V. We have eleven days.”

“ELEVEN DAYS!?” V shrieked causing Everyone to jump. She stood and began pacing. “Fucking Christ! We will use my bunker. We will need supplies. Water, food, medications. My sats will still be up so we will, at least, have comms up. We will need to get Sebs wife and son. Radiation equipment. Fucking enough wine to last me until I shoot myself in the head from boredom.” She stopped walking suddenly. She looked about the room and her eyes landed on Joseph. “Wait, YOU knew? That’s why you’re traipsing around this valley taking people? Why you’re readying bunkers?! Lower your weapons!” She snapped to her men. She walked slowly over to Joseph, never breaking eye contact.

“How do you know about this?” She snarled.

“God told me.” He said with infuriating confidence.

Her eyeball twitched. She stared at him for a moment, teeth clenched hard. She spun away.

“Load up. We’re leaving.” V walked past Joel but he gripped her arm. Hard. She had him on the floor before he blinked. Knee jammed into his cheek.

“Get off me!” He yelled. “If you’d stop being a control freak, we could tell you why Callie showed up with two planes and a god damn truck.”

She growled and got off him. “Fine, speak.”

Hagan helped him up. “Thank you. Well, Callie being awesome as usual, went digging into your properties because she figured you already had a bunker somewhere.”

“I do. Its in Utah. No one would feel the need to blow up Utah, its worthless.” V said.

“That’s not the only bunker you own V. You have one under the Jessup name. The military rented it as a missile silo in the forties. It seems to be stocked already. I looked at the inventory lists… Well except the wine. But I bet I can find some before eleven days.” Callie said simply.

“Whoa wait. MY bunker?” Faith yelled.

“No. Didn’t you hear me? Jessop bunker. Since V is the beneficiary of the whole of the Jessop holdings it seems you’re just a squatter.” Joel said meanly.

“Bet you’re regretting all that heroin now huh _Faith._ ” V hissed.

Faith saw red and went to run at V. Joseph caught her arm. “Don’t.” he said sternly.

“You can’t be serious? They would disrupt all the bliss operations.” She barked at him.

He smiled at her and rubber her cheek. This was the best thing that could possibly happen. V would be in Faiths bunker which has tunnels directly to the other bunkers. Tunnels directly to wherever he was. V could also make better bliss to keep everyone calm. She would be there willingly. Better than him having to cage her. Just had to deal with Faith.

His hand wrapped around her small throat and picked her up by the neck. He slammed her into a wall knocking the air out of her. Hagan went to intervene, more because a girl was getting thrown around, than actual concern. V raised her hand for him to stop.

Joseph got right in her face. “Do you enjoy being alive my Faith?”

“You’re only doing this because you want to fuck her!” Faith snarled tears beginning to fall.

He dropped her like she burned him. She fell to the floor crying and gasping for air.

“John take her to the basement then come back here.” He glared at her. “John is going to carve Envy into you somewhere. Then I’m giving you to Jacob. The only orders Jacob will have is to not ruin your mind or kill you.” He turned away from her and laid a look on Jacob and Jacob smiled. John didn’t say anything he just walked up and grabbed Faith by her hair and dragged her to the hangar door. She was screaming bloody murder. He handed her off to a guard and came back.

V leveled a look at Joseph. “Little much?”

He laughed “Says the woman who shot her.”

She smiled. “Touché. So that’s it then? We all go in the bunkers? For how long?”

“Depends. We will have to do tests on the surface. We won’t know how everything is affected. Thermonuclear test usually end up inconclusive.” Callie said.

V was rubbing her temples. “Joseph, why are you ok with this? Why fucking Montana? Why _these_ people?”

“Language.” He walked forward and grabbed he neck to pull her to him. “I’m ok with it because I trust my family, I trust my children. These people are strong. This valley is safe. We have everything we need. Eden will be glorious. We have planned everything. All we need is the resistances on board. Well, and your people.”

“You mean all the churchy stuff?” She groaned.

“Yes. All the _churchy stuff.”_ He said.

“I don’t control my people’s religions. As soon as we are all in a bunker together, I am no longer their employer. If they want to follow you, they can.” She said sternly.

“Not freaking likely.” Joel said.

“I mean you V.” Joseph said gripping her neck harder.

She frowned. “I cannot have this conversation in front of our people. We can talk about this alone.” She loosened his grip on her and stepped back. “I, apparently, have a lot to do in eleven days.”

“Dinner tonight?” He asked. John rolled his eyes.

“Your bunker or mine?” She laughed.

“How about I pick you up at yours. 7:00pm….” He chuckled.

“Hmmmm….” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Alright team, we got work to do. Callie! Catch your boss up on Hydrogen bombs while you drive that beast outside to our new home. Roll out.”

“Why are you doing this?” She whimpered as he made another cut.

“I was told to. You brought this on yourself.” John said. “Just because a new chess piece got added to the chess board doesn’t mean you get to act like a brat.”

“And what about you?!” Faith yelled.

“I’m most certainly not a brat Faith.” E… N… Almost done.

“No, but you _ARE_ a hypocrite!” She yelled even louder.

“Oh please, do tell me how I’m a hypocrite.” He snarled digging the knife in deeper.

She shrieked in pain. “Because you want her too! You envy the father! I’ve seen the way you look at her!”

He almost dropped the knife. Joseph was listening in the other room, watching the video cameras. _Quick John. Think._

“You mistake respect for attraction. I won’t accept you trying to push your sins on me Faith. I will recommend you visit the compound cabins.”

“Wait! No no no! Not that! I’m sorry! I take it back.” She cried.

“You can’t take it back Faith… The Father hears and sees all.” He snarled meanly.

Later, after Jacob came and collected Faith, who was kicking and screaming, Joseph directed John out to the second-floor porch. Joseph handed John a glass of wine. Joseph held one of his own. John looked at him like he grew another head. Joseph took a sip and scowled. _Bleh._

“What are you even doing?” John gasped in horror.

“I was reminded by someone that we are allowed to have alcohol, just not be drunk.” Joseph stated matter- of-factly.

“So… You choose wine? I’m pretty sure there is a bottle of Seeds good whiskey around here somewhere.” John laughed.

“V likes wine.” Joseph stated like it should have been obvious.

“Ohhhh. I see.” John said quietly.

“Do you? Do you really see? I heard what faith said. Was there any truth in it?” Joseph whispered.

“You going to kill me if I say it was true?” John downed his wine in one shot. _Fuck it._

His older brother looked away from him. “I honestly don’t know. I’m a prophet John, not an idiot. She’s young. Younger than you. You’re thirty-two. I’m forty-four. I’m afraid. I’m afraid of her hating me. And she stares at you almost as much as she stares at me. She will likely get bored. I’m going to be extremely busy.”

John looked at him stupidly. “Uhhhh. Where you goin with this Joseph.”

He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. “I would be willing to share, after a time, and as long as the flock knows nothing about it. In fact, no one knows about it. Not Jacob, not Faith, not Vs team… No one.”

“You’re already willing to share? You haven’t even won the prize yet brother.” John laughed.

“It’s only a matter of time. She is… Extremely persistent. And I’m pretty positive I love her.” Joseph groaned.

That made John laugh more. “Are you going to marry her then?”

“She was very emphatic about not getting married ever so probably not.”

“So, we live lives in sin.” John asked.

“Seems we will have a lot of repenting to do. The Sacrament of Reconciliation?” Joseph asked.

“If that’s what you want.” John chuckled. “We would be confessing our sins to each other, what with you being the Father and me being the Inquisitor for the flock.”

Joseph rolled his eyes.

“What are you going to do about her lack of God in her life? It would be…. Frowned upon if we are all locked underground and she starts going on about her views.” John asked, genuinely curious.

“V is… Impulsive but also extremely practical. If she is explained why we do things that we do, she will fall in line. Like Jacob. Also, she knows the bible like the back of her hand. Just need her to read mine.”

John nodded. “Well seems you have everything covered. Keep me posted as to when I can… Court your girlfriend.” He tried saying it without laughing. He didn’t succeed.

Joseph threw him a nasty glare but ended up chuckling at the ridiculousness of it.

John and Joseph had sent some of their men with V and her convoy. Which ended up being a good thing since Faiths men were not having it. They were argumentative. They were angry. They were highly irritating.

“What do you mean ‘She’s gone?’ Where did she go? We don’t take orders from some random woman.” The man, who seemed to be the leader said. “And we most certainly won’t be shutting off the bliss fans!”

Vs eyeball twitched as she stood there staring the men down. Her teeth and jaw clenched tightly.

One of Josephs men spoke up. “We have orders. Assess this bunker. Assist the scary woman. Kill anything in the way. Orders directly from Father.”

Faiths guard blanched. “The Father?”

“Yes! Now get those fans off!” He barked and one of the men took off. After a few minutes the loud banging of fans shutting down and reversing was heard. The billowing green clouds stopped above the doors.

V looked at her people. “You need to put on respirator masks. This place will probably not have clean air for a while.” Then she looked to Faiths men. “Help my people and get those big bunker doors open. We will be air lifting some machinery in.”

“Lady…. Who are you?” The guys asked incredulously.

Before V could answer Josephs man spoke up again.

“She owns this bunker and she… Is very important to the Father. We do what she tells us to do, that includes you. Those are the orders.”

“We are all important to the Father!” One of Faiths men from the back yelled.

V rolled her eyes. “Enough, petulant children! Either fall in line or I’ll shoot you in all your fucking heads!”

“Then do it.” The argumentative guard snapped.

_There’s always one…._ Without a word she removed her pistol from her hip and shot the man directly into the meat of his outter thigh. The man dropped screaming his head off. She frowned. _These are the people who will rebuild the world huh?_

“Hey boss you missed his head.” Hagan laughed

“Yes, well last minute I remembered that killing people might be…. Wasteful. Oh, would you stop it!” She barked at the man rolling around on the ground. “It was a flesh wound you fucking baby!”

She looked at the group, no one in particular. They all had unreadable faces. She spoke loudly and clearly.

“My name is V. Your Faith is my blood sister. She is… On a vacation of sorts in the Whitetail mountains with Jacob Seed. You are all currently residing in a missile silo ON MY LAND. Until further notice, I am in charge. You answer to Joseph Seed first and foremost, of course. Then you answer to me and this man.” She yanked Joel forward. “His Name is Joel, he is my second in command. After that you answer to Josephs other Heralds. From your right to left you have Callie, our cryptologic technician collector. She works the technical side and will be in charge of this bunkers technologies. Hagan, aviation specialist. No clue what he is doing yet. What you wanna do locked in a bunker for years?” She looked at him with a smile.

“Hell if I know boss. Betcha I’d be good at makin babies.” He said with a chuckle after looking at her face. “Or, ya know…. Training people.”

She laughed and looked to Seb. “This is Sebastian. He is our ‘Jack-of-all-trades’. He can do anything really. But he really has fun with explosives. His wife and son should be here before the end of the day. They will be welcomed with opened arms, or I will cut off arms. You all don’t need arms do you?” she chuckled at the look on their faces. “This is Antin. Antin wears a mask.” She walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. “Even I don’t know what he looks like. At this point, I think he might be devastatingly handsome and he only wears a mask to protect the men and women of the world from swooning.” She chuckled and he scoffed at her.

“Yeah, sure boss.”

“Now, my people need help moving all our shit into the bunker. They will need help setting up areas for their work. They will need escorts to show them the bunker.”

“Bunkers…” Josephs guard said behind her.

“Huh? Why do we need to see the other bunkers? We will be in this one.” She asked.

“ _Technically,_ It’s one big bunker. They are all connected via tunnels. Tunnels run all under the valley.” He replied.

“Huh… Well I’ll be damned. That’ll make things less boring I suppose.”

“No you’re not.” One of the other men said.

“Excuse me?” She looked at him.

“You…” He gulped. “You’re not damned. The Father chose you. It is impossible for Chosen to be damned.”

_Oh, you poor fool._ She almost laughed at him but thought twice about it. Josephs bible bullshit kept all these people in line. Her thinking it was bullshit would probably cause some sort of war.

“Uh huh…” She smiled. And looked to her people. “Get set up. Callie make sure you get Sebs family through.”

“What are you going to do?” Joel asked.

“I’m going hunting Joel. I have a date tonight. Figured it’d be nice to make the man a meal.” She smiled at him wickedly.

“Pffft, you? Cooking for someone? V you haven’t had to cook a meal in years. How are you going to make him a meal worthy enough to get you laid?” Joel snarked

She went pink. “Oh you shut up! I know how to cook meat you ass!” She punched him in the arm.

“OW! At least go shower and do your hair. If you’re going to kill him with your atrocious cooking, might as well give him something pretty to look at.”

Later that day Callie asked him why he had a black eye. He told her he tripped.

Everything was ready. She had spent most of the day cooking a, freshly killed, deer roast. Said roast was in the basket she had. Made into sandwiches. Along with wine and fresh cherry tomatoes. She was pretty positive she had never cooked food for a dude before. And for some fuckey reason she was a ball of nerves. A bitchy ball of nerves. She was pacing in the bunker conference room.

“Really? You’re going to wear that? Do you own anything not black?” Joel snapped at her.

“She doesn’t. I packed all her stuff onto the trucks. Wait no. She has one red dress. Why didn’t you wear that?” Callie said.

“You know why.” V hissed.

“V? He’s here. He brought like a ass ton of people.” Seb said walking into the conference room.

“Yay.” She said sarcastically making a beeline for the door. When she got topside Joseph was talking to the leader of Faiths guards.

“I understand Father. I will tell everyone.” The guard said right as she walked up. He turned to leave.

Joseph turned to her spotted the basket in her hand and smiled.

“Hello V. What do you have there?” He asked.

_Oh good… You’re blushing idiot. Everyone is looking at you._ She thought. _Christ. This is stupid. No more meeting where people can see me._

“Uhhh… D… Dinner?” She stammered.

“Oh.” He looked surprised.

“Yeah, uhm… I thought I could show you something? In the valley?” She stumbled her speaking. “Look, I’m, like, really bad at this and everyone is staring at us.” Her jaw was starting to clench.

He looked around. Everyone who had been looking suddenly found something else interesting to look at. “Hmmm. After a time you don’t notice the staring.” He looked back at her. “Where are we going?”

“It’s sort of a secret. I will need to drive.” She said, more comfortable since they didn’t have an audience. “Its not far.”

He turned to one of the guards. “I will be gone for a while. Please see if they need help around here until we return.” He lowered his voice. “If I’m not back by nightfall, please return to the compound.”

The guard made a face, causing V to scoff. “He will be safer with me than anyone else in this valley.”

The guard looked her up and down. If she wasn’t holding a basket of food, she spent all day working on, she would’ve thrown it at his head. Joseph smiled and held his arm out for her.

“Which vehicle shall we take m’lady?”

She chuckled. “A truck will do nicely Mr. Seed.”

She only had to drive a couple miles from the bunker to get where she wanted. They pulled onto a drive that one wouldn’t notice unless someone knew to look for it. She cut her way through the trees until a small clearing appeared with a cabin. The clearing stood on a cliff overlooking the island the bunker was on. One would have to be very high in a plane to spot it. She parked the truck.

“I came up here earlier today to make sure no bears had taken residence… Or your project people. Everything was very dusty, but other wise good.” She smiled and lifted the basket out. She raised her arms. “Welcome to Casa V!”

He looked around smiling. “Casa V?”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “I own it. I had it built after I got back from… From…” She paused. “I built it…. Rachel doesn’t know about it. No one but Joel knows about it. She didn’t know I was here. I just… Needed to be close to home while I got better. Shall we?”

He grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked up at him.

“Thank you.” He said softly. She looked at him confused. “For bringing me here V. I already feel honored that you would show me this place.”

She smiled and tugged him along. “Don’t thank me yet, you haven’t tried my food. I’m hoping to not kill these peoples cult king.” He pinched her hip and she yelped. “What? Do you know how many dirty looks I got today? Pretty sure all your people think I’m your ‘special friend’ and shouldn’t be taken seriously. Should have seen the men’s faces in the canteen when I booted them so I could make our dinner. I thought the cook was going to have an aneurysm.” She laughed as she got the door open.

He looked around. I was small, cozy, and clean. She had picked flowers and placed them on the kitchen table. The main room consisted of a kitchen and living room. Off to the right was a shut door he assumed was a bedroom and bathroom. She set the basket on the table. She carefully pulled a battery powered lantern out and turned it on. She then handed him a lighter.

“Sorry, no power. Can you light those candles in the living room?” She went to light the other sporadically placed candles. She watched him for a moment. The lights dancing on his face. He really was handsome. He turned to look at her and she looked away quickly. She cleared her throat.

“Are you hungry now?” She asked quietly. The atmosphere was tense. She wanted to know what he was thinking about.

At the same moment he wanted the same. He wanted to hold her. He walked over and looked down at her. Pink dusted her cheeks. She looked into his eyes. Her hand reached up and caressed his cheek. His hand captured hers and he began laying delicate kisses on her palm.

“Joseph?” She said weakly.

He didn’t answer so much as let out a deep “Hmm?”

“Are we going to have sex?” She gulped.

“No V.” He replied.

“Ohhh.” She didn’t hide the disappointment in her voice.

He chuckled and tilted her face up to his. “I’m not going to have sex with you V. I’m going to make love to you. Slowly, with purpose. So you know exactly how I feel about you.”

_Jesus, if I blush any harder I’m going to burst into flames._

“I’m scared.” She said.

“I know. So am I.”

She took a deep breath. “Come. Let’s go sit outside for a bit and look at the lights of the valley. Then we can come in and eat. How does that sound?”

“Splendid.”

She snagged a big blanket off the back of couch and they went outside. On the soft grass they laid it out and he pulled her down into his arms. She sighed and melted into his embrace. He smelled nice. He smelled like this valley. Pine, grass, clear river water. He smelled like home.

“This place has always been a sort of safety blanket for me. I come here when everything feels like its going to hell. I come here after a particularly bad mission. Most recently was a few months back. I spent a week interrogating a seventeen-year-old terrorist conspirator. By the time he finally broke I think I was a little broken too. Coming here, just feels natural. I’m glad to get to share it with you a bit before it’s trashed from radiation.” She chuckled. “Speaking of, what are we all going to do down there?”

“Well, I was hoping you and your team would join the Project fully.” He said.

“I can’t believe in your god Joseph.” She grumbled in his arms.

“I know that, I was thinking more you help prep people for the world when the doors open. Like a passive third party. As long as you and your people don’t decry or vocalize your beliefs to my flock, everything will go fine.” He kissed her head.

“Sounds fair. What about us though? Are we going to be a couple?” She asked.

“Is that what you want?”

She sat up and turned to look at him.

“I don’t know, I have no desire to knock boots with anyone else. What I do know is that I would like you to kiss me now Joseph Seed.”

He got a wicked smile on his face. “Oh really? Sudden burst of bravery then?”

“I don’t know that bravery is the word I would use sir. More impatience.”

He grabbed her neck and pulled her to him. He looked her in the eyes. “You are sure? I don’t want to hurt you. You got stiches yesterday.”

She chuckled. “I’m fine. I won’t break.”

He slowly pulled her closer until their lips met. She smiled into the kiss and crawled forward and straddled him. He moaned into her mouth. Their mouths fought until she started to push his jacket off of him. He released her mouth to help her help shed his clothes. She tore her shirt over her head and was about to do the same with her sports bra but his scars and tattoos distracted her. She had a significantly intense urge to touch his skin. To taste him.

She pushed him back into the blanket while scooting back a bit. Her eyes devoured him. He was stunning. Her fingers ran lightly over his Eden tattoo. He put his hands behind his head so he could watch her. Her hand ran over a tattoo on his right side.

“If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness. John 1:9.” She whispered.

She looked to his eyes and without breaking contact brought her lips to the John 1:9 on his side. She kissed slowly and as she did her hands came up to undo his belt and pants. Her hand wrapped around him and he gasped. His head fell back when she took him in her mouth.

_Sex is like riding a bike. I may not have done it in years but one never forgets a good old fashioned blow job._

After a bit he grabbed her hair. “If you don’t stop V, you’re going to end up unsatisfied and I don’t want that. Come here.”

She grumbled about him ruining her fun but it was cut short when he lifted her arms and took off her bra. He gently flipped them so he was on top and had her pants off before she could say anything. He leaned back to look at her. Hair splayed across the blanket. Pink blushing cheeks. Lips red and moistened from working his body. He ran his hands down her breasts causing her to shudder. He leaned forward and started gently licking the skin between her breasts. One of his other hand slowly snaked its way to her core. His fingers found her clit the same time his mouth latched on to one of her nipples.

“ _Oh goddddd.”_ She groaned.

She had forgotten this. How it felt for someone else to touch her in this way. And _holy fuck he knows what he is doing._ One finger entered her shortly followed by another. He began scissoring them inside her and she was pretty sure she was going to die. He twisted his hand and his thumb began circling her clit. Not enough to give her the orgasm she wanted though.

“Joseph _please!”_ she moaned.

“Shhhh. Wait. I’m making sure your body is ready to take mine. Patience.”

He worked her. By the time he stopped she was a soaking wet quivering mess. He sat up pulling her with him. He sat her above him, breasts pressed to his chest. He lined himself up with her. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Her eyes were almost black from her pupils being dilated.

“Keep your eyes on mine. Lower yourself when you are ready. This is on your terms V.” 

She nodded and slowly lowered herself on his length. Eyes never leaving his. Her eyes were big as saucers. When he was fully hilted in her, her head fell forward to his shoulder.

“You ok?” He whispered.

“Yup. Just need a sec.” She gritted through her teeth.

When her body adjusted enough, she began a slow rotation of her hips. Her rotations drawing gasps from him. When he could tell she was beginning to tire he held onto her tightly and laid her back and began to thrust into her. He was positive that this was what heaven felt like. She was hot, tight, and felt like her body was trying to swallow him. She was gasping and letting out the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. He could feel her tightening as she neared her climax. His hand reached down and teased her clit. Her back arched and she locked down on him. Hands holding onto the blanket for dear life. That was more than enough to send him spilling into her.

Still inside her, he grabbed her under her back and lifted her. His mouth captured hers in a searing kiss.

When they pulled away from each other gasping he rested his forehead on hers.

“Thank you, Joseph.” She whispered.

“Pretty sure I should be the one saying that V. So thank you.” He chuckled.


	15. This is how a real interrogation is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I purposely made V and her friends out to be non descriptive so the reader could imagine what they look like. 
> 
> This is an art I made of how I see her. That doesn't mean thats what she looks like to you. 
> 
> Hope you like the art xoxoxoxo

Chapter 15

Hope County Montana

Vs Cabin

“Seriously Joseph, you don’t have to eat it. Even I know I used too much salt.” V laughed at his face.

“No! It’s good!” He pouted as she took his plate away.

She dug around in one of the kitchen cupboards and tossed him an MRE. He frowned.

“What? They aren’t _that_ bad.” She chuckled.

He smiled. “Yes, better get used to them. There’s only about one hundred thousand of them in the bunkers.” He took a bite and frowned. “Id rather have the salty roast sandwich.”

“I find it very unlikely that I will be cooking for you again so let’s pretend that didn’t happen.”

“Why wouldn’t you cook again? Only way to get better at something is to practice.” He smiled at her.

“Nah, that’s wasteful. Once we are under I’ll leave the cooking to the professionals.”

They ate in silence for a bit. She interrupted the silence.

“I’ve been wondering something.”

“Hmmm?”

“What’s going on with that Sheriffs Deputy? Why can’t he die?” She asked.

“Contrary to popular beliefs V, I don’t like killing. I don’t like hurting. I prefer when things go smoothly. He needs to reach atonement. They all do. He is special though. He’s strong, almost as strong as you, and thinks he is helping. Even if what he is doing is sinful, there is good in him. We need good people to rebuild.”

“So why haven’t you just taken him?” V asked. She stood and grabbed the bottle of wine she brought. She dangled it in her hand to him and he nodded. She poured two glasses and handed him one.

“Thank you.” He smiled. “It’s complicated. It is thought that using him to defeat his own people, the resistances, he will be more willing to join us. As will the resistances. It wouldn’t do to have him down here locked away with us unwillingly. He would murder everyone. He has been doing a pretty good job of that lately. So many children lost.”

“Have you sat him down and spoken to him about the whole nuclear apocalypse thing?” She sipped her wine. “Maybe I can sit him down and have a chat with him.”

“No, I don’t want anything to happen to you. It’s fine. Jacob is getting close to being done with his mental conditioning.”

She narrowed her eyes at him but he turned to distraction. “Lets go watch the stars then we can either head back or stay the night here. Whatever you want.” He held his hand out to her, she stood, and he wrapped her arms around her.

“Let’s stay here for the night, I have a feeling that after the world ends we wont get much sleeping together. You’re going to be pretty busy.”

She ended up being right. Five days later and six days until bombs landing she hadn’t heard a word from him. _Apparently_ , The Seeds were having a slew of problems with this Deputy the last few days. Bliss fields burned to ash before they could be harvested. Jacobs outposts wiped out and then…

“Ma’am… We have orders to protect you and your people.” A man followed by a group of guards said as they walked into Callies, newly formed, central command center.

V had been leaning over Callie as Callie explained something on her computer screen. She didn’t look up at the men.

“Problem gentlemen?” She said.

“Yes ma’am. There is an ongoing incident in Holland Valley. The Father sent us to protect you.” The man said with an air of self-importance.

Her eyes about rolled out of her damn skull. Joseph knew better by now. Something else was going on.

“Ongoing incident?” She said sweetly.

“John Seed hasn’t responded in twenty-four hours. It is believed that the townspeople of Falls End have taken the Seed Ranch.” He said calmly.

V stood and patted Callie on the soldier. She walked over to one of the side tables. This table held the ear communicators. She picked hers up and placed it in her ear.

“Callie? Checking in.” She said.

“You’re good boss.” Callie called from her desk.

“Good. Joel?” V said.

“Yes V?” His voice sounded in her ear.

“Meet me at the armory. Grab the guys. You have three minutes until I’m down there. Light a fire under that ass.” She said.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” The man said. “Where are you going? We are under strict orders to protect you.” He said and grabbed her arm.

He was pinned to the floor before he could realize what happened.

“Yes, and I will be sure to tell Joseph that you men did an exemplary job. I’m going on a mission… You lot can either join me or keep your asses here and protect the bunker. If I were you I would stay here though. You don’t look like you can keep up” She said and stood. She left them standing there looking stupid.

A moment later he caught up to her. “Ma’am I have to insist. We will be rightly punished if you leave this bunker.”

“K well you will die if you come with me.” She spun. “So, sorry about this.” Her fist connected to his face and he crumpled to the floor.

She arrived at the armory to her awaiting men.

“Sup boss?” Hagan said as he latched his gun holsters on.

She started strapping her guns on.

“Seed Ranch went ghost. John Seed is missing. I was sent a squad to ‘protect’ us. We go in and make sure John isn’t dead. Reclaim the ranch. Take any survivors in and bring them here. Try to avoid killing them. We take them into custody. We will take a truck to bring whoever is there o here.” She said latching her last gun in. “We have the upper hand since no one would think we are coming. Joseph thinks we are here safe and sound and the Falls End don’t know you guys exist. I’m going to sneak in and distract whoever is there and get the location of John. You guys will neutralize whoever is outside.” We bring them back here.”

“Joseph doesn’t know we are going?” Joel asked.

“He does not.” She replied and Joel gave her one of his looks. “What?” She snapped. “He’s going to be mad at me and I’ll probably have a punishment of some sort… But John will be alive and safe and that will make Joseph happy.”

“What the hell do you mean punishment?” Hagan snapped.

“We have to keep up appearances guys. We talked about this. We can’t expect special treatment from the Seeds… ESPECIALLY, if we do something they consider wrong. Not listening to Joseph would be considered wrong. This is the only way to keep hundreds of people, who will be in the bunkers, under control. You won’t be in trouble, I will since I’m the leader.”

“V…” Joel groaned.

“Stop. Would you rather it just be us, our team? In my bunker in Utah? We would all be locked together for years. It a much smaller bunker than the one we have now. I wouldn’t. Id would be bored out of my skull, just like you would. In this situation we will have things to do, things to work towards. We will be part of an already established community when the doors open. That comes at a price. We have to fall in line. We all know how to do that. Besides, I kinda really like the grumpy guy with the man bun. And the sparkle pirate is growing on me. Let’s go.”

“Sparkle pirate?” Joel laughed.

“Hey, you’re the one that told him he was pretty. Grab Princess, lets go.”

“Because, of course, there’s no ladder.” V grumbled under her breath as she climbed the grappling hook rope to the top of the cell tower overlooking the Seed Ranch.

“V. Theres seven watching the perimeter. None heavily armed.” Seb said in her ear.

“Good, take them. I’m heading in.”

“Yes ma’am. Give us five minutes and they will be neutralized.”

She used the zipline to the roof and crouched, quietly moving to the skylight over the main hall. John was on his knees in the middle of the room tied up.

The deputy was circling him. Two people off to the side. One, a preacher. The other a dour, scarred up woman with a compound bow.

“It’s not hard Seed. Tell me where you have Joey. Tell me how to get her, and I might think twice about killing you slowly.” Deputy said.

“But those who hope in the Father will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles; they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not be faint… The woman has not confessed her sins to me yet, therefore, shall not reach Eden. She WILL reach Eden. Just like you deputy. Just like everyone.” John said with a laugh.

Deputy raised his rifle and hit John with the butt end. John spit out blood with a laugh.

“TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!”

V turned and climbed down onto the second floor porch and into an open bedroom window. She got to the landing and looked down. _Perfect._ The girl was right below her. She pulled her knife and leapt over the railing. Landing behind the girl and slipping her knife around her neck.

“Uhhh Rook? We have a problem.” Jess said.

The Deputy spun. “What in the hell?! YOU!” He stepped forward.

“Ah ah ah…” V said dangling the knife in front of her throat.

“V?” John asked and spun to turn to her. “Oh damnitt V! Joseph is going to blame me for you being here! Might as well kill me now!”

“You. Shut up.” Rook snarled at him. “That important to Joseph Seed huh?” He looked at her.

“ _V, they are all out and loaded. Heading inside to back you up now.”_ Joel whispered in her ear.

“I have no idea how important I am to the man, but I may be a tad _partial_ to him. Hence, me here. See, John is quite important to Josephs Project thingy. And you making a fool of yourself in the living room of Seed Ranch _interferes_ with Josephs plan.” V said with an air of boredom.

“And how exactly am I making a fool of myself V?” Deputy snapped.

“Well, for one, all the people you brought with you have been captured. For two, it was ridiculously easy to sneak up on you. Didn’t even need a smoke bomb or chloroform like you pulled with me. So you and the bible thumper over there need to drop your weapons. Or I’ll pain the room with this girls blood.” V smiled.

“Yes, please drop your weapons gentlemen.” Joel said as his rifle touched the back of the preachers head.

The preacher dropped his and gave the deputy a look. Kinda like the look Joel always tossed at V.

“Thank you, gentlemen, load them up please. Make sure to secure this one well.” She nodded at the deputy. “He is a brat.”

V took her knife and cut John loose. Frowning at his bloody face. “You ok?” She helped him to his feet.

“Yes, I’m fine. A bit annoyed that they even got in here. More annoyed that you came to help. What are you thinking? He is going to be… Disappointed.”

V shrugged. “My sorta boyfriends brother is in trouble ya best believe I’m going to swoop in and save him. I came into this knowing he would be mad. Hopefully it will help him realize I’m not going to be the little stay-at-home wife most you bible assholes think is the norm.”

John laughed, “V, my brother would be an idiot to think you would do that. You’re too… Bat shit crazy for the domestic life.”

She let out a genuine laugh. “I’m glad you’re not dead John, I’m starting to like ya. Figured you’d wanna come with us to my bunker. I’m going to interrogate the deputy who has been such a pain.”

“Yeah, let me change my clothes.” He went to go up the stairs. He gasped and grabbed his right side.

She didn’t even ask what was wrong she just walked over and ripped his tucked in shirt up. His whole side was a deep purple from bruising. She frowned, eyebrows furrowed. She helped him up the stairs to the master bedroom. She kicked the door open.

“Which shirt do you want?” She asked walking into the closet like she owned it.

“What ever one will prevent you or your man from making fun of me for being pretty.” He sassed at her.

She laughed walking out of the closet with a white button down. She walked over and began unbuttoning his shirt. His heart skipped and he grabbed her hands roughly. Her eyes snapped to his in annoyance.

“V… What are you doing?” he growled.

“I’m helping you change your shirt. What else would I be doing?” She said in a ‘duh’ tone.

“I don’t need help.”

She looked at him funny. “I’m pretty sure you have a broken rib there, John Seed. You don’t need to play tough guy with me.”

“It’s not that. We need to not be in a bedroom together… Alone.”

“Uh. Why?” She asked.

“Because it looks bad, Joseph is already going to be angry. He doesn’t need to be more angry if he finds out.” He said.

She slapped his hands away and continued to help him swap shirts. She most definitely looked at his chest and scars way more than was entirely appropriate.

“First of all, I don’t belong to Joseph. I will never belong to anyone… EVER. Second of all, this only took like five minutes. Nothing untoward can happen in five minutes if it’s done correctly. Thirdly, lets go.” She stomped out of his room. Leaving him to follow behind.

“Callie, please contact Joseph somehow and tell him I have his brother and the Deputy. ETA to Johns bunker is ten minutes if he wants to meet us.”

“Yes ma’am.” Callie replied.

Joseph ended up beating them to Johns bunker because he was close anyways. He stood outside the bunker with way more people than V thought even necessary. At, least thirty guards. Men and women she assumed we Johns people. Joel and her guys started unloading people and handing them off to Johns guards.

Joseph walked (stomped) right up to and his big hand wrapped around her throat. He was mad. He knew it, she knew it. Everyone there knew it at this point. People were looking at them, curiosity written across their faces.

Vs hand raised to her men who instantly had started to advance to help her. They stopped.

“So uh hi. How was your day honey.” She said trying not to laugh.

“I don’t know whether to kiss you or lock you up. You didn’t listen to me and stay put.” He growled. Hand gripping her tighter.

“ _Technically_ , you didn’t tell me to stay put. You told your men to protect me and I knocked one of them out. It’s all totally my fault. One hundred percent my fault. But you do have John back and the pain in the ass deputy.” She choked. He was squeezing pretty hard. “I sorta left knowing you were going to have to punish me.”

He looked down at her. She didn’t know what his look meant but his mouth descended on hers and she damn near melted on the spot.

_“Language…”_ He growled into her mouth. “I’ve missed you the past few days.”

“I’ve missed you too.” She pushed him back. “I want to interrogate that deputy.”

He frowned at her. But she persisted. “Oh come on. I could have him and his people in the palm of your hand in like five minutes. I could teach you and John some interrogation tactics. Then you’d have more free time. We could eat dinner together, maybe try that boot knocking again. That was fun and I haven’t been able to think about anything else, it’s very distracting.” She looked at him wickedly.

He was red. John and her men were laughing their asses off. The project people were slack jawed and stunned.

“V… What on earth am I going to do with you? Wait no. Don’t answer that.” He groaned. “Fine woman! Let’s prep for an interrogation now. I still have things to do today so the dinner will have to wait, however, John would be more than happy having dinner with you. You did rescue him. He would like to give thanks. Wouldn’t you John?”

John was now red. Very red. All he could think about was the conversation he and Joseph had had on his porch. V was looking at him funnily.

Joseph continued. He looked to one of his men. “Please show V where interrogations happen and help her set up in any way she needs.”

V waved her men over and they followed her. Joseph walked over to John. Who was still red.

“Are you alright?” Joseph said. Placing his hands on John shoulders.

“Yes brother. I’ll live. Well Ill live until I sit down with V for dinner. What was that about?”

“You said it yourself, court her.” Joseph said. “It was… Selfish of me to take her when I knew I was going to be this busy. I’m going to be extremely busy for, at least, a month after the bombs hit. I will, of course, be able to spend time with her. But not as much as I want. I want her to be taken care of when I’m busy. That’s what I was suggesting. Spend time with her.”

“Envy brother.” John whispered.

“I don’t feel Envy John. I do love her, but I also love you all. I don’t think… I don’t know that V knows how to love. I can’t envy you for her affections if I’m getting the same affections. She will make both of us, if not everyone in the Project, stronger. Better. Just remember, courting isn’t sex. Become her friend first then we can discuss her visiting your bed if she wants to.”

John could not get physically get any redder. He could only nod while his face held a snarl. Honestly, at this point, he’d feel honored if she was an actual true friend.

They entered the bunker to watch her work.

The room was mostly dark. They couldn’t see anything. It was cold and wet. They were strapped to tall backed chairs. Their heads strapped in so they had to look forward. All lined up facing the same way. The room was silent except for the slow dripping of water. It smelled like death and rust. They couldn’t talk to each other because they were gagged.

V smiled. She was in a separate room. Looking at a wall of monitors showing the room from different angles. She could clearly hear the dripping of water. She turned and leaned against the table, crossing her arms. She looked at the room full of people. She could tell some of them were important in the Project ranks.

“So firstly, here.” She handed Joseph and John ear communicators. They looked at them then here oddly. She smiled. “Those are now yours. You have a direct connection to Callie and all the resources that entails. Might not be much use when the world ends but she can tell you what is going on topside. I have one for Jacob too. Might make a visit to him today or tomorrow to drop it off.” They put it in their ears. Smiling as Callie said hello to them in their ears.

“This is the make or break moment _Father._ ” She couldn’t say that word without laughing so she hid the laugh with a cough. She looked directly at Joseph then turned to the room. “Hello everyone. My name is V. I am the Projects….” She looked at Joseph.

“Consultant.” He said easily.

“Uh…Yes… Consultant. If you’re sitting here, I’m assuming you are important to the Father or high in the Projects ranks. I’m going to interrogate and flip the Deputy who is trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey on the screens. What I am about to do isn’t going to be pretty. You might even hate me by the time I’m done. But this is what I do. This is what I’m good at.” She leveled her gaze at the Seeds sitting before her. “I ask that I not be interrupted, no matter what you see happening. No matter what is going on on the screen, I’m in control of the situation. Half of it is purpose, the other half is acting. We will need a medical team for when we are done… Well less team and more supplies. We will need medical supplies ready for when we are done. Seb, acquire those please? ” She pushed off of the table. “Joel will assist me in interrogations.”

“Ugh. Isn’t it Hagans turn?” Joel groaned. V levelled her gaze on Hagan.

“Are you sure boss? Last time I started laughing and that made you laugh.” Hagan said with a smile.

“Bunch of pu… Cowards. Antin, you’re up. Lets go.” She said throwing her arm around the masked man. She tossed Joseph a wink and left the room.

“I have a feeling everyone is going to know she wants you before the week is over brother.” John chuckled to Joseph.

“Hmmm. Yes. It will be interesting wont it?” He smiled.

The big metal door opened and the lights flipped on. Making the three prisoners wince from the light.

“Ugh. It smells like fresh fired asshole in here.” V growled. Antin came in behind her and grabbed a chair. He slowly dragged it into the middle of the room. V knew he probably looked scary to them. Face eternally covered.

She walked over to a metal table and looked around at its contents. She picked up a hatchet. Without looking she launched it in the direction of Rook. It made a loud thud hitting a rotten wood crate behind him. She looked back at him. He was wide eyed. But it wasn’t fear in his eyes. It was rage. Like how dare she throw a hatchet at me. She almost chuckled.

Pulled her knife from her hip and twirled it her hands a few times before slowly walking over to the chair, eyes never leaving Rooks. She spun the chair and straddled it, arms on the back of the chair.

“Antin, remove their gags please.” She smiled. “And then stand next to the girl. If this one loses his temper…. Add a scar to her face.”

“Yes ma’am.” Antin did what he was told.

“If you FUCKING touch her!” Rook started but was immediately interrupted by Jess letting out a shriek.

“Its fine Rook.” She cried.

V furrowed her brows. “Is it? If its fine we should just keep doing it shouldn’t we?” She looked at Antin. Another cut. Another scream.

“OK Ok! Stop! What do you want!? Just stop hurting her and I’ll tell you whatever you want to know!” Rook yelled.

V laid her head on her arms on the chair and stared at him. “What makes you think I want to know anything?”

He looked at her funny. The preacher had started praying. It was loud and annoying. V clenched her teeth.

“Yo, preacher man. Ecclesiastes 9:5 For the living know that they will die, but the dead know nothing, and they have no more reward, for the memory of them is forgotten. Your prayers here are worthless for, at this very moment, you are nothing.” She growled

“I am not nothing child. The Lord watches over us all.” He said easily.

“Uh huh… Listen, pray to whoever you want. Just do it quietly or I will have my associate cut your tongue off and suture your mouth shut so you drown on your own blood.” She glared.

He looked at her in horror but his praying dipped down to a whisper.

“Are you always this pleasant?” Rook snapped.

She smiled but didn’t answer him. She very slowly began to roll up her left sleeve. Scars glowing in the light.

“Oh god. What happened to you?” Jess whispered with fear.

V looked at Rooks face. She brought the knife up and dragged it slowly down her arm. Hissing from the pain. Another person would have screamed but she was pretty sure she had nerve damage, like everywhere, from her cuts. It hurt but not too bad. Besides she was making a point. Her arm hung lamely down. Blood pooling at her feet slowly.

Joseph stood, fully prepared to stop this. Joel stood.

“Sir, I’m going to ask you to sit down. I _promise_ she knows what she is doing and will be fine. Like I swear on her life that she will be fine and everything is ok. We have the medical supplies ready for when she is done.”

Joseph glared at Joel but eventually sat. John patted him on his back.

All three of them were looking at her now. Tears were running down the girls face.

“Cut… Scab… Scar.” She said. She brought her arm up to look at the cut and began fucking with it to make sure it wouldn’t scab too fast. Stabbing it in places with her knife. “Coagulation is the process by which blood changes from a liquid to a gel, forming a blood clot. It potentially results in hemostasis, the cessation of blood loss from a damaged vessel, followed by repair. Its literally our body making itself a bandaid.”

She looked up at them. “Humans have some really awesome defenses. We are pretty amazing in some ways. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Rook was frowning. “You’re insane.”

“I’m also a liar… Wouldn’t be the first time someone called me that. Antin, aim your gun at the girls head. If _Rook_ makes a move to leave or to hurt me. Shoot her in the head.”

She got up and loosened the Deputies bindings. As she knew, he did nothing but rub his wrists.

“Yes, humans are very impressive creatures. We adapt splendidly. We can self-heal. We are beautiful. But do you know what else we are Rook?” She asked but he didn’t answer.

“We are fucking stupid. Humans are stupendously stupid. We are evil. We are vile. We destroy more than we create…” She sat back down. “Would you agree?”

He glared but didn’t answer her. She sighed. “You don’t have to answer me deputy. But I will continue to ask questions. Questions like: when do you think humans have zero control over their stupidity? I think I will show you when people have no control over their stupidity. Now, I’m going to suggest that you not move Rook. Don’t forget that she has a gun against her head.”

V stood and walked over to Jess. Then straddled her.

“Get off me you psycho bitch.” Jess snarled. V patted her cheek like she was a dog.

Rook went to move toward her and V took her knife and tapped the gun in Antins hand with a loud _ting_ sound.

“Ah, ah, ah deputy. We have no need for heroes here.” She took her knife and placed it on Jess’s face. The girl whimpered. “You will answer my questions or I will be adding scars to your girlfriends face. Now, I would prefer to not do that considering my past with scarring. So… You going to be a good boy?” She looked at him.

He looked like he would like nothing more than to snap her neck but he slowly nodded.

“Good, now answer me. Do you think that humanity, as a whole, are stupid.” She said while looking at Jess. She really was a pretty girl.

“No. I do not think that people, as a whole, are stupid.” He growled.

“Ah. A glass half full man. Seeing the good in things and people. That in itself, is stupid. Now. Would you say people are stupid in moments of extreme turmoil? Say like, a persons loved one being in danger.” She ran her bloodied left hand down Jess’s face. The girl tried to shrink away but couldn’t due to her head strapped down. “Say… Your girlfriend here was in extreme turmoil?”

“Don’t you dare!” Rook snarled at her.

V lifted her knife to Jess’s cheek and pushed it into her skin. Jess let out a blood curdling scream and Rook moved but V was faster. She ripped the gun out of Antins hand and shot Rook in the shin. He dropped with a loud oof. V rolled her eyes and got off of Jess and walked over to a work table. She grabbed a clean cloth and antiseptic. She doused the towel and walked back over to Jess, stepping over the man rolling around on the floor. She sat back down on a, now bawling, Jess. She only made a small cut in the girls face but it obviously freaked her out. V raised the cloth to her face. Jess looked at her confused. All V did was wink and continue cleaning her face where her and Antin cut it.

“Antin, please help the deputy sit in his chair.” She said smiling. Antin did as told and Rook groaned as her was lifted. He glared at her.

“So, answer me again Deputy… Are humans stupid?” She said with a chuckle.


	16. Angels and spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even reading this lol. 
> 
> If you are, I appreciate you xoxoxo

“She shot him in the leg… He dropped like a dead animal.” Joseph frowned in the room looking at the screens. “She’s sitting on that girl… Cutting her face. I’m not entirely sure I approve of this.”

John chuckled. “Our men do things like that all the time Joseph. ‘BEGIN THE REAPING’ Remember.”

“I’m aware… I’m not sure I approve of V doing it. That can’t be healthy for her mental state. Plus, she’s still bleeding.

“Hey Joseph.” He looked to the screen because she spoke to him. She was looking at one of the cameras in the room. “Im 'iens ut interficiam video et audio. Vos potestis venire et Johannem in camera circiter quinque minutes. Educ de custodia guys tractare est vicarius. Omnis est satis bene.” (I'm going to cut the video and audio. You and John can come in this room in about fifteen minutes. Bring my guys to treat the deputy. Everything is ok.) “Callie? Cut the audio and cameras please.”

The screens went black. Joseph clenched his fists in annoyance. This woman. She was going to cause him to sin… Repeatedly. Pain in the foot.

“Alright. Now that we are really alone, here’s the deal cupcake.” V said, climbing off of Jess to look at the deputy. “The world is ending in a few days. Well, mostly ending. Nuclear war.” She stood in front of him hands on hips. “How utterly fucking stupid are humans going to be when a bunch of thermonuclear bombs drop all over the world?”

“You cannot possibly believe Josephs ramblings about the end times, you’re many horrible things lady, but stupid isn’t one of them.” The deputy snapped. “The man is crazy. A crazy psychopath.”

She laughed. “Of fucking course I don’t.” She turned to look at the pastor. “There’s no such thing as God in the world I have seen or experienced.”

“Just because you don’t believe in him, doesn’t mean he doesn’t believe in you, young lady.” Jerome said calmly.

She snorted and gave him a disgusted look. She slowly turned back to the deputy. “No, via my amazing crypto tech we have the trajectories and schedules for the end of the world. Again, we have a few days. The world will end, those who survive will wreak havoc on the surviving bits of the world. People do stupid ass things when they are scared.”

“So we are just supposed to believe you?” Jess snapped. “Let the cult do whatever they want to people? Lock them away?”

V snorted. “Pffft. No. You’re too angry to listen. You’re too violent to see reasonable things.”

“Oh that’s rich. Calling us violent?” Rook barked.

“I never said I wasn’t violent. Difference between you and I is that I own my misgivings. I fully accept my behaviors. You hide behind the guise that you’re doing good. That you’re helping people.” She said. “No, I don’t expect you to believe me just because I say something. What I _do_ expect, however, is that you act like a good boy for the next few days until the bombs drop.”

“Be a good boy? Lady you’re insane.” His was practically snarling at this point. “I don’t know how many times I’ll have to say it. What don’t you get? The Cult is BAD. They’re forcibly baptizing people. They’re pinning people down and cutting them all over their bodies. They’re raping, kidnapping, and KILLING. They have to be stopped!”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “They’re raping? That’s the first I’ve heard of it.”

“Of course it is! Joseph wouldn’t want his fucking pet knowing how evil he really is! He condones all of it! Go out there and watch the cult do their work!” Jess yelled.

V saw red and backhanded the girl then grabbed her by the throat. Digging her nails in deeply. “Get it straight idiots, I am NOT Josephs pet! I am no ones pet! NOT ANYMORE AND NEVER AGAIN! Since you lot seem to not get it, I am going to expedite this stupidity. JOEL!” She barked holding down her earpiece.

“Yes V?” He responded boredly.

“Hurry to my quarters and get me three doses of the D-24. Make sure to grab the ones closest to expiring. Take the Seeds with you.”

“Good idea. They both look like they are going to climb the walls.” He chuckled.

“I don’t recall my bunker having quarters this nice.” John chuckled upon entering Vs room. looking around. She had taken a large storage room and made it hers rather than one of the allotted quarters they all had. She had covered the ceiling and all the walls with flowing black cloth. There was a large platform bed with stark white bedding to the right and a set of comfortable chairs and large oak table on the right. Tall dressers on each side of the bed. Joseph was frowning and John couldn’t understand why.

Joel walked over to the far wall and moving aside a black curtain to reveal a door. There was a hand scanner, retina scanner, and a large padlock. He pressed his hand on the tablet and scanned his eyes then pulled a large key ring from his belt. He entered the room for a moment before exiting, holding three small green vials and needles in his hand. He smiled to the Seed brothers. “Yeah, she didn’t want that Rachel girls room. She is picky about where she sleeps. And the cloth is because she doesn’t like the concrete. Said she felt like she was trapped since there’s no windows. She said her personal space shouldn’t feel like she is in a cage…. She told us what she wanted and we had it arranged. That’s usually how it works.”

“And that room? The vials in your hand?” Joseph asked.

“That room stores her companies’ medical compounds, recipes, and ingredient stock. Only V and I have access… For safety reasons. I’m sure she would show you if you ask her. These…” He held up the vials in his hand. “Are something called D-24. According to what V has told me, its like Rachels Bliss concoction except doesn’t suck ass.”

“Language…” Joseph growled.

“Yeah yeah boss. Lets go. Wouldn’t do to make her wait too long.” Joel chuckled.

She grabbed the vials out of Joels hand and went over to the workbench to load the needles.

“This is your fault you psychopaths!” Rook yelled at Joseph and John as they entered. “Where the fuck is Joey, John!? I’m going to kill the both of you!” He would’ve lunged at them if he didn’t have a bullet in his shin.

“Careful deputy, your wrath is showing a bit too much. Are you ready to start confessing yet? You look like you can’t take much more.” John smiled ferally.

“Fuck you!” Rook yelled.

“That’s enough.” V snapped and walked over to Antin and Joel, handing each of them a needle. “In the neck, jugular. Blood will carry the compound directly to the heart.”

They each took a prisoner; V grabbed the deputy by the neck. He tried to punch her. She dodged and hit him with a jab to his neck causing him to gasp and choke. She pushed the needle into the left side of his neck. The effects were almost instant. His pupils dilated and his eyes glazed over. She patted him on the head and looked to the other two. Both had the same looks on their faces. She smiled and turned to John.

“Ask him if he wants to confess his sins again.” She smiled then winked at Joseph.

John was looking apprehensive but walked over to the deputy. “So Rook, ready to tell us all of your secrets and confess yours sins?”

“Of course. What do you want to know?” Rook said cheerfully. Johns jaw dropped.

“Wow V. I’m impressed.” Joseph said as he walked over and circled the deputy.

“It doesn’t have a name yet. Just call it D-24. Datura, 24th strain. Easy peasy. Its almost like that bliss crap Rachel made except better and missing some attributes. The subject becomes calm. It works by blocking certain functions in the amygdala in our brains. Emotions are blocked while enhancing memory and decision making. So, the subject loses fear, anxiety, and aggression responses while getting a boost for their critical thinking. If you ask them a question they will just answer it, without thinking about it first. We have to be careful with it though because I don’t have much backstock and the lab that’s here still needs some equipment. See, watch this… Deputy, how old were you the first time you had sex?”

He looked to her with a dopey smile. “Sixteen, it was prom. Her name was Mary Evans. She had blonde hair and an amazing rack. Only lasted a minute.” He sighed in happiness.

She laughed. “That’s ok Deputy, most men go pretty quick their first time.” She turned to Joseph. “Since we have such limited stock you will need to absolutely grill these guys over the next weekish. They’ll clam right back up when it wears off. I suggest you send your men out to collect the resistances now before they can come and rescue him. Rachels men told me you’ve had problems with that before.” She turned to John and walked over and patted him on the shoulder. “Have fun.” She then turned to Joseph. “Can I talk to you? Privately? Joel, Antin. Help John with anything he needs then you’re free for the rest of the evening.” They nodded to her. “Antin, thank you for your help with this. I’m proud of you. You did good.”

He didn’t really respond but let out a choked grunt in response, glad his face was covered because he was pink.

“Uh… V…” John said without looking away from the deputy. “Will you have dinner with me tonight?”

“Uhhh.” She said looking to Joseph. He smiled and nodded at her. “Sure?”

Joseph grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room. They walked hand in hand through the halls. People looking at them every time they passed groups of them. She was covered in blood, yet again, looking like a holy terror. He walked her to her own door and yanked her inside.

“I’m assuming there is a bathroom in here.” He chuckled.

She smiled and walked to the wall by the bed and moved curtains out of the way. He entered and grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water. He came back out just as she was pulling her shirt over her head, back to him. He stopped and just took a moment to enjoy the view but frowning at her mangled back. Her shirt was followed by her pants. His mouth was beginning to go dry and his pants were getting tighter. He had about a million things he still needed to do today but he just added something to his list. He walked forward and gently ran his hand down her hip. She let out a slow hiss.

“I thought you were too busy to spend time with me today.” She whispered.

He spun her and gently lifted her arm where she cut it. He slowly cleaned the wound with the wash cloth. She watched his eyes as he worked. He was looking at her arm like he was working on something precious and in that moment she knew she would do, pretty much, anything for this man. The man that treated her like she was glass when he touched her. Her other arm came up and her hand cupped his cheek, bring his attention to her face.

“Joseph Seed. You are a very amazing individual, you know that right?”

He chuckled. “I’m not half as amazing as you my dear.” He tossed the bloodied cloth to her table and his thumb came up to rub along her bottom lip. “I think I’m going to kiss you, would that be acceptable V?”

She scoffed and was about to say something along the lines of ‘you don’t have to ask, I’m standing in my underwear in front of you’ but he dipped down and captured her mouth with his. She moaned and her arms wrapped around him.

He grabbed her ass and lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her core made contact with his hardness. She let out a moan and she twisted her hips, grinding into him. He growled and threw her on the bed, her letting out a yelp of surprise. She sat up and quickly divested herself of her bra. He looked down upon her. She grabbed her breasts and rolled her nipples between her fingers making her bite her lower lip. He bent down and slowly slid her panties off and chucked them over his shoulder. She let out a giggle then a loud gasp as he spread her apart and his face dove between her legs.

Her head fell back. “Oh good god Joseph! Don’t stop!”

He circled his tongue around her clit. “I don’t plan to. You taste like warm honey.”

Her legs started involuntarily vibrating and he wrapped his arms around her legs to pin her his tongue began dipping into her. Drinking her fluids greedily. She was trying her hardest to not make too much noise but it was difficult. She knew people were passing by the door but she was beginning to not care.

As if she was psychic, a loud lock came upon the door.

“Come back in ten minutes!” She practically screamed across the room.

“Twenty minutes!” Joseph bellowed just as loudly as he stood and flipped her over.

Before she could fully comprehend what, who, or why the world just flipped over his mouth was back on her. His hand spread her apart like a book and his mouth was traveling between her pussy and ass and she wasn’t entirely sure she was ok with his mouth on her ass. No one had ever gone there before and she went a scarlet color from embarrassment. But at the first sign of her moving away from him he grabbed her hips in a deathlock, preventing her from evading his mouth. When she stopped trying to get away from his mouth and her moans were getting louder he inserted two fingers into her channel. She pressed her face into the bed and damn near screamed.

_He’s trying to kill me. This is how I finally die_ ran through her head over and over as his fingers and mouth worked her. She was about to have a mind shattering orgasm but right as she was about to climb that mountain of awesomeness he stopped abruptly. She would have punched him if she wasn’t face down in her bed. Before she could flip over and proceed to destroy the man he slammed his cock into her from behind. He didn’t wait this time to make sure she was ok before he started slamming into her at a furious pace. He leaned forward and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him.

Her head fell back to his shoulder. He gripped her breasts roughly as he slammed into her. He was kissing her neck and it all felt like absolute heaven. She took her hand and covered her own mouth because she was screaming at this point. Too many sensations for her to concentrate on being quiet.

He tore her hands away from her mouth. “Let them hear you!” He snarled into her neck and brought his hand down to her clit and played with her.

That did it. Her climax hit her like a ton of bricks. Her body shook and her cunt locked down on him like a vice sending him over the edge spilling into her.

They both fell forward on the bed. He clung to her like a lifeline. She was pretty sure she was going to pass out. _Oh good, he fucked me to sleep._

“I love you V.” Joseph said to her quietly and pressed his lips to her neck.

She pretended to not hear him as darkness claimed her.

John had a stupid smile on his face. Joseph didn’t like that smile one bit as he walked into his office. Jacob was glaring. But that wasn’t really anything new.

“What has you feeling so happy, brother?” Joseph asked grudgingly.

“Well… funny story actually. I sent a guard to collect you for this meeting… You remember the meeting? The one where we meet with VIPs and discuss collections and curfews. The one you just walked in late for. The guard came back… Without you. He was beet red and stuttering about you being occupied. Wouldn’t make eye contact with me, So… I went to go see what was taking so long. Maybe V was seriously injured from her self-inflicted wound. Something could be wrong. Imagine my surprise on rounding the corner to hall housing the door, to her quarters, to hear a female… Screaming in ecstasy. Sounding quite _thrilled_ to be doing whatever she was doing.” He let out a loud laugh at the look on josephs face. “I’m happy because _you’re_ obviously happy. None of us have had any happiness in so long. If ever…. Now we just need to find a diversion for our eldest brother here.” He slapped Jacob on the shoulder. “Maybe it’ll get him to smile more and not be too serious.”

Jacob shrugged him out of his personal space. “I will find a diversion when I’m not so worried about keeping you lot alive." He growled. “Speaking of keeping you alive, we should move the deputy to my bunker. I have more soldiers than the other two bunkers combined.”

“No… I appreciate all the work you’ve done with him Jacob, but he needs to stay here in case the effects of Vs chemicals wear off too soon. Better safe than sorry. When we are in the clear and the bombs have landed then I will have him transferred to you.” Joseph said as he sat down behind his desk.

Jacob frowned. “So she is good and truly the new Faith then?”

Joseph chuckled. “Hardly, I’m pretty sure she would cause great bodily harm to all of us if we told her she is the new Faith. Speaking of…. How goes it with our _sister_?”

“Not good. Not bad. She seems to have given up. I put her in a kennel for three days. She cried that whole three days. Then just stopped. She isnt eating, she isnt drinking, and shes stopped speaking. I had her moved into the Center in a room next to mine, but she hasn’t moved from the bed. When we try to force her to speak she just cries over and over for us to kill her. I think it would be beneficial if you went to visit her.”

Joseph frowned. “I will try to see her tonight or tomorrow. Right now we have a meeting, then John can go wake up V and spend the evening with her.”

John went pink causing Jacob to laugh. “Why does John get to spend time with the girl?” He asked.

“It’s… Complicated.” Joseph said. “And we are late. Lets go.”

Jacob raised his hands in defeat and smiled backing away. “After you brother.”

He leaned against the dresser and looked down at her. She was on her stomach, blanket covering her lower half. She was naked. He should wake her up but he was stunned by the view of her back. The scars on her body were bad, no one could deny that but her back… Her back was… Well he couldn’t quite explain how they looked other than they looked like whipping scars. At least fifty, overlapping each other. He knew killing was a sin but if he could find who did this to her, he would kill the fucker, slowly and painfully. He highly doubted the person that did this was still alive though, what with her having friends like her Joel.

“It’s rude to stare.” She said. He jolted because it startled him and he damn near fell over. She turned her head to his direction.

“Yes, I agree. How long have you been awake? You usually flip out about skin showing.” His eyes travelled slowly across her skin.”

“Since you opened the door… I am a light sleeper and I’m not used to this room yet. Turn around so I can get up.” She said.

He quirked his eyebrow. “Maybe I don’t what to turn around…”

He let out a loud oof as a heavy feather pillow slammed into his stomach. “OK! Ok!” He grunted turning around.

She got up from the bed and walked around to the other dresser. She pulled out her standard black pants and black long-sleeved turtleneck.

“Question…” John said over his shoulder. “How did the cut on your hip heal so fast? It’s only been a few days. It’s already a pretty pink scar.”

“Of course, you would notice that. Creeper.” She laughed. “Don’t forget I have… Had unlimited access to chemical engineers. I’ve learned a lot in my time. Including how to create a cream that works like Neosporin but better. It speeds up cell forming.” She moved a curtain to reveal another door. It was a small bathroom with a stand-up shower, small sink, and toilet. She quickly brushed her teeth and threw her long hair up.

“So what’s the plan? I remember you asking me to dinner… So, feed me.” She said walking out of the door.

“We can go down to the canteen, I’m sure your chef has started dinner.” He smiled

She snorted. “Pffft. We are going to be locked down here for years. Let’s enjoy the topside while we can.”

He nodded and held his arm out for her to take. “Well can’t disappoint my brothers woman.” She threaded her arm through his. “Lets head to the Ranch. I make a mean spaghetti.”

“Mmmmmm John. This is the best spaghetti I’ve ever had!” V groaned as she took another huge mouthful.

He chuckled. “You’re like no girl I have ever met V.”

She tilted her head and swallowed. “What do you mean?”

“Women usually eat like rabbits around me. Especially the Project women. Always simpering and giggling to get my attention.” John smiled.

“Awfully cocky there John.” She laughed. “I’m hungry, I refuse to not eat this spaghetti like it deserves to be eaten. Does it work? The giggling I mean. Once we are trapped underground, I’m sure one or five of them will catch your eye.”

He chuckled. “Perhaps. We all will have to rebuild and make the next generation.”

“Yikes. Can you imagine tiny little johns running around? The horror!” She said wickedly.

He threw his napkin at her head. “What about you!? When can we expect another little Joseph running around barking orders?”

She frowned. “Half past never.” She got silent for a moment, head turning to look out a window. “I have a copper ten-year IUD in… I uh… I had an abortion right after I got rescued from… I cant ever have children John. I can’t… I can’t love anything. A child deserves what a whole person can give them. I don’t love myself so it would be impossible for me to love a baby.” Her eyes started stinging, tears threatening to spill over. She wiped furiously at her eyes.

His heart nearly broke in two for her. “Does my brother know?”

She scoffed and leveled him with a look. “Of course not. We’ve only known each other like a week, and we’ve fucked twice. Also, I’m sure there’s a hundred women who would find it an huge honor to give him babies. He can impregnate all of them. I’d actually prefer that.”

He leaned back in his chair. “And you would be ok with that?”

She frowned. “Why wouldn’t I be? I don’t own him. He can place his penis wherever he wants. Wait no. He can place his penis in any _clean_ _wherever_ he wants. If he gives me an STD, so help me god, I would absolutely kill him.”

John burst into laughter. “V you are one of the most amazing women I’ve ever met!” He instantly regretted saying it the minute it left his mouth. He cringed at his stupidity.

She gave him a smile. She was about to respond but something caught her eye out of the window. She stood abruptly and headed for the door off the kitchen. He stood to follow her, but she was faster.

She skidded out to the yard. There were guards stationed around the property but also something else.

“Jo..John? What in the ever-loving fuck are those?” She yelled over to him pointing out in front of her.

He got to her and looked to what she was talking about. “Oh. Those are some of Faiths angels. They do all the Projects manual labor. They’re very useful.”

She looked upon them in horror. There were four of them walking towards a small patch of the nightshade. They picked up various yard work tools and began working. She slowly walked towards them.

“V… Don’t.” John said halfheartedly and followed her.

She grabbed the angel closet to her and spun her. She was bald and the eyes… _They look like mine._ She had a surgical mask on. She ripped it down and pried her mouth open. The woman made a pitiful grunting noise but didn’t fight her. At all…

_Teeth missing. Pale gums. Mouth smells like death._ She pried her eyes open. _Pupils dilated. What whites of the eyes are visible, are jaundiced._ She grabbed her arm and lifted it. She pinched the skin. _Skin doesn’t go back into place. Her body is dying._ She reached back and swung at the angel as hard as she could. It was like hitting a brick wall. The girl spun on her and snarled. She lifted the shovel she had in her hand and tried to swing at V.

A shot rang out and the girl fell dead. The guards all came running guns up and ready. V turned to look at John who had his pistol raised and a hard look on his face. His eyes bore into hers. He saw the instant she turned off her emotions. Her face went from a furious snarl to absolutely nothing. Dead eyes. He knew what was going to happen before she even moved. He raised his hand to the guards that came running up. “Leave her be.”

V moved. It was too easy. The angels didn’t try to stop her because she moved too fast. Even if she didn’t move fast they probably wouldn’t have stopped her. Three necks snapped in quick succession. _Crunch crunch crunch._ She touched the communicator in her ear.

“Callie?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“I need Joel. NOW. Have him track me.” V snapped and took off at a full run.

“V!” John yelled as he ran after her.

She got around to the front of the house just as a Project pickup pulled in. She ripped the guy from the driver’s seat before he could even park. She tore the pistol from his holster before he hit the ground. She tossed herself in the seat. She leveled the gun at John just as he got to her.

“If you follow me John, I WILL kill you.” She snarled and peeled out. 

“FUCK!” He yelled into the air before pulling out his walkie talkie. “Joseph?”

“Yes brother?” His voice was calm.

“V… She ran.” John said cringing.

“Ran?” Less calm

“She saw some of the angels on the property. She investigated one then they were all dead. It happened so fast that it was done before I realized what was happening. She took a truck. She pointed a gun at me. Threatened me with death if I followed.” He groaned.

“Find her… NOW…And John? I’m… I’m Disappointed. Very disappointed in you. If you cant keep her under control how am I supposed to trust you with her.”

John frowned and his voice was angry. “You and I both know she can’t be controlled Joseph. _What was I supposed to do?_ Drug her? Yeah, good idea. Make her hate us.” He said sarcastically.

_Silence._

“You will go to Jacobs bunker and await me there. I will go and collect V. If you aren’t in Jacobs bunker by the time I get there, the Gates will be closed to you John.” Joseph said quietly before his end went silent.

“MOTHER FUCKING FUCKER FUCK BALLS!” John bellowed into the sky.


	17. Sometimes punishments are required

When Joel finally got to her, she was furiously pacing in front of her cabin. He shut his truck door and ran over. She had tears streaming down her face. She was an utter mess. Talking to herself under her breath. Having a full-blown conversation under her breath. She didn’t even notice him pull up. _This is bad._

“V? What’s wrong?” He asked as he walked up. She ignored him until he gently grabbed her shoulder. She jolted hard because he scared her and she looked up at him.

“Oh Joel!” She cried and threw herself into his arms. “She did something unforgiveable! I’m going to have to truly kill her for this!” She burst into ugly sobs. “And I don’t know why I suddenly care so much!”

He wrapped his arms around her and held her head as she cried. _Yep, something is very wrong._ He’d only seen her like this one other time. She wasn’t vulnerable… Ever. Period.

He grabbed her face with both of his hand on her cheeks. “What. Is. Wrong?” He ground out.

“She gave them too much of her poison! Pupils completely dilated! MISSING TEETH!” She screamed at him. “Angels! They have the audacity to call them Fucking Angels!” She broke down falling to her knees.

“Angels? He asked confused. “I don’t know what you mean V.”

She looked up at him and grabbed his hand yanking him down to her. “Angels. They aren’t Angels. They have ODed so hard on her bliss shit that they are completely broken. Functioning zombies. Rotting from the inside. The smelled like roadkill. Remember the tests from the D series? The rats that went comatose? Like that, but human size.”

“Are you fucking serious? She did that to people?” He snarled. “Jesus fuck V. What are we going to do?!” He was mad now. He had a kinder heart than V. He was still almost as bad as she was but he valued life as a commodity.

“We aren’t good people Joel.” She hiccupped. “We kill people. We torture people. And for the most part I think we enjoy it. All of us enjoy some caliber of it. Does it make me a hypocrite to want to slit her throat for this?” She searched his eyes.

“Maybe.” He sighed. He grabbed her arm and yanked her into his lap. He rested his head on top of hers. “I think you’re so upset because she used your fathers work to do this without your permission. Don’t scoff. V you have to be in absolute control of every aspect of your life. I get why you’re like this. I never have, and never will, judge you. I found you V. I saw how broken you were. I saw what those men did to you.” He kissed her head. “Are there more of these angel things? We could just kill them. It would make you feel better.”

She smiled. “See Joel, this is the reason you’re the only person I will ever love. You’re the only person that _gets_ me… Fine lets go hunting.”

He helped her up just as another truck pulled up. Joseph and three other mean climbed out of the truck. All heavily armed. They all levelled their rifles at V and Joel. She instantly shoved Joel behind her to protect him. Which would have looked ridiculous, since she was tiny and blocked almost none of Joel, but the situation seemed dire because of the fire in Josephs eyes.

She glared. “Is there a particular reason you have guns aimed at us?”

“You killed four angels V. As broken as they are, they aren’t expendable. They are worth more than gold, especially after the bombs fall. Hate your sister all you want, I won’t begrudge you that. BUT you will not interfere with the work we are doing here. The angels do the work that we neither have time or the patience for.” Joseph snarled, face red in anger.

“Fine don’t kill the angels. Got it. Doesn’t explain why you have guns aimed at us. Bad things tend to happen when people aim guns at us.” She said while glaring. Her back pushed against Joel hard. She didn’t like this.

“No less than twenty of Johns guards saw you kill the angels V. The men are angry. You’ve killed project members and now angels. As much as I don’t want to V, you have to be punished. They expect it. I’m pretty sure you expect it. I can’t show preferential treatment to people, even you.” He said.

She laughed. “You fucked me no less than four hours ago and this is where we are? Guns aimed and threatening violence? Pfft I was going to ask you to sleep in my bed tonight Joseph, but I have a feeling that’s not happening. How are you going to punish me? Add more cuts to my body? Lock me in a room in the dark for weeks on end? Give me to your men?”

He lowered his gun, a sad look crossing his face. “I could never physically hurt you V. Please come here.” He held out his hand to her.

She looked at him confused. “Then how in the hell can you punish me? Nothing else could hurt me.”

His eyes traveled behind her to fall on Joel. Her eyes widened. Then almost immediately narrowed in anger.

“Oh, don’t you even think about it Joseph Seed!” She snarled. “I care about you a lot but if you so much touch him in an angry way, I will end all of this. Your Project, your family, and your _children_ will all die _._ Him and my people are off limits Joseph.”

They stood there staring each other down until he finally said “The rifles are loaded with Bliss bullets V. I am truly sorry.” He turned to his men. “Hit him three times. Hit her until she goes down.”

She heard the rifles go off, heard Joel scream behind her, and then she lost count after four sharp stings it her in her midsection. Everything went black.

Joel groaned. His head was foggy and hurt like a bitch.

“Ah. You’re awake. How was your sleep.”

Joel sat up quickly. Grabbing his head in pain. He looked to Joseph and growled. “Where the fuck is she Joseph!?”

“Calm down or your headache will be worse. She’s asleep in her room. Just like you are.” Joseph said and Joel looked around at his room. “I need your help.”

“What are you playing at dude.” Joel groaned and swung his legs over the bed.

“Nothing. What I said at the cabin still stands, she has to be punished. _However_ , I’d prefer to have it done in way that prevents her from hating me… So here I am, sitting in your quarters about to tell you I’m going to have you beaten and whipped. But I want to make sure you’re going to be ok with it. And I need you to talk to V about it when we are done here. Tell her you’ll be fine.”

Joel almost laughed. A beating? A whipping? “If you think that a whipping and beating will hurt me, you haven’t been paying attention at all.”

Joseph rolled his eyes. “Then I need you to pretend that it’s hurting you. I NEED you to convince V that she has to act like its effecting her in a negative way. My people have to see her getting punished for her actions.”

“Ugh. Fine. But _only_ because she likes you more than anyone I’ve ever seen her like. Speaking of… Why is that? You’re an old guy who thinks god talks to him. If I had told V a month ago that she would be infatuated with a fucking cult leader who sports a man bun and beard she would have had me slapped in a mental ward with a lobotomy scheduled.”

Joseph sighed and ran his hand down his face. “Hell if I know Joel.” Joseph chuckled at Joes look at his cussing. “What I do know is that she _sees_ me, Really sees me. I’m not a cult leader or messiah to her. I’m just Joseph. We haven’t learned very much about each other yet, but I’m excited to learn everything over the years.”

Joel chuckled. “That’s only if she doesn’t kill you for shooting us… That must be it then. You don’t look at her the way the rest of us do. The team and I see her as a sort of anti-hero. She saved Sebastian and his family. She fought to get Hagan. She moved mountains to get Callie straight out of MIT. She bought Antin from slavers, then she let him kill the slavers. We look at her like she is a god because to some of us… She is. Yes, she’s controlling. Yes, she has anger issues. Yes, she can be a vile asshole sometimes. But she would do anything for the group. You don’t look at her like that. You look at her like she is a woman who needs love. You look at her like she’s beautiful and wanted.” He sighed deeply. “I saw you the other night Joseph. When you guys were at the Conservatory. The way you looked at her when she was dancing and screaming like a dying cat. You looked at her like she was the light in the darkness. THAT’S why we are doing this. THAT’S why we dropped everything. THAT’S why we are here. We would follow that woman into the depths of hell itself.” He stood slowly and looked down at the sitting Joseph. “All that said, me getting my ass beat is a small price to pay for her being here with you. Lets get this over with.”

Joseph nodded and stood.

Someone was going to die. She didn’t particularly care who. Hell, everyone could die for all she cared right now. She had a vicious frown slapped on her face and Jacob kept side eyeing her. Joseph didn’t believe she wouldn’t do anything, so she told him to tie her up. So his cult lackeys did. She didn’t quite expect it to be on the right side of a stage in a huge underground fucking concert hall looking hell hole. It was really just a huge cave with seats for everyone. It was made for Josephs sermons so everyone could come at the same time. It could hold five hundred at a time and almost every seat was full. Hundreds of faces looking on in curiosity. Many with their eyes closed praying quietly to themselves.

Hundreds of faces staring directly at the stage. This was her literal nightmare. _Yep someone’s fucking dying._ Sure, they explained it to her. Sure, she got it. Sure, she trusted Joseph and Joel. Sure, she had to smile and take it and keep up appearances. There were just a few teeny problems. Joel and Joseph were nowhere to be seen. Joseph had slapped her in this stupid ass white lacy full coverage monstrosity of a dress and it was giving her anxiety, she wanted to rip it off. It itched, it was made from some weird ass material that didn’t breathe at all so she was sweating, and it looking like a wedding dress. She hated it, she was going to burn the fucking thing as soon as this was done. But that wasn’t even the worst. In front of her, on the stage, John was kneeling. He was shirtless and bleeding heavily. Jacob was circling him like a vulture, speaking loudly so his voice carried throughout the cavern.

“The Father depends on his Heralds to do his bidding. We have been entrusted with great tasks. We make sure the Project runs smoothly. We protect the Fathers children from harm. We cull the weak!” He yelled.

“No, darling brother… You cull the weak. I give them all a chance to atone and be forgiven!” John yelled as her spit out blood. His back damn near looked like Vs at this point. It seemed Joseph was angrier at his brother for losing her and shooting his own angel than at her for killing three of them.

“Ah! Yes atonement. That’s why we are here! I almost forgot. What are you atoning for!?” Jacob clapped his hands together causing John to cringe.

“I killed an angel.” John growled.

_A whoosh through the air, a crack, John screams._

“Why?!” Jacob yelled.

“You know why!” John yelled right back.

_A whoosh through the air, a crack, John screams._

“You have to say it!”

“NO! It was my decision! I won’t take it back!” John snarled in anger.

_A whoosh through the air, a crack, John screams._

“You’ll never reach Eden John! Why did you do it!”

“No! She is not to blame!” John almost cried.

_A whoosh through the air, a crack, John screams._

He fell forward. Blood was gushing from the cuts crisscrossing his back.

_You can’t intervene. You can’t help him. It will make it worse for him. You definitely can’t move from this spot._

_A whoosh through the air, a crack, John screams._

_God damnit. Fucking Jacob Seed._

“STOP!” She snarled loudly.

She didn’t see it because his back was turned to her but Jacob smiled. A wicked smile.

“Excuse me?” He spun to her and stomped across the stage to her.

“You fucking heard me tough guy.” She whispered.

He growled and grabbed her by the throat lifting her, one-handed, into the air. Feet dangling. “I thought you were supposed to be a good actress V…”

She couldn’t hit him because she was still tied up. _Good actress? Bitch please._ She purposely screwed her face up and burst into ugly, loud sobs.

Jacob almost dropped her in shock but instead choked her harder.

“PLEASE! Please don’t hurt John! He was just trying to protect me! The Angel startled me and I attacked it! It defended itself and came at me! HE WAS PROTECTING ME! Please Jacob don’t hurt him anymore!” She choked out with much difficulty.

He snarled at her and she fell to the floor with a loud thud. She coughed in between pitiful cries. She let her head hang so her hair fell forward to cover her face so no one could se the fact that she was trying to not laugh between the coughing and fake crying. _Stupid Jacob._ Except a shadow walked in front of her. She bit her inner cheek as hard as she could causing her eyes to water and she swallowed the blood. She looked up looking perfectly upset and sufficiently wet faced. She was sort of shocked to see Joseph standing in front of her topless in just his jeans. He didn’t even have shoes on. He looked like he had been crying too. _Oh, what’s the problem? Don’t like seeing your little brother torn to shreds?_

He knelt down to her and brought a bottle of water to her mouth. She tilted her head back to drink and his hand gently caressed her neck that was already beginning to bruise. He tsked under his breath then said to Jacob. “Have your brother taken to the hospital sector and bring the other one out.” He reached his hand to her cheek and whispered only for her to hear. “I’m sorry.” Before standing to address his congregation.

He spoke clearly and with complete confidence. “My children! I come bearing good news! I come bearing sad news! And the God of all grace, who called you to his eternal glory in Christ, after you have suffered a little while, will himself restore you and make you strong, firm and steadfast. The Resistances have fallen! We have triumphed over evil and the Deputy, the thorn in our sides, is in custody! EDEN IS SAFE!” He yelled loudly and the cavern erupted in cheers. He raised his hands to quiet them all down after a time. “This woman!” He motioned to V causing her to damn near curl in on herself. “Brought him down! She and her men saved the Project!” He said with enough of a pause to let it sink in for everyone. “HOWEVER…” He growled turning to her. “She killed three of our angels and that cannot go unpunished! I refuse to hurt her physically, but she can be punished in other ways!”

_Don’t react. It’s an act. Don’t react. It’s an act._ Chanted over and over again in her head.

“So… We will punish one of her men! Bring him.” Joseph yelled.

Joel was dragged out on the stage and she frowned. He was topless, his perfect unscarred skin on display. His lip was busted, mouth covered in blood. Both of his eyes were blackened. They latched his hands to chains hanging from the ceiling. His back facing the crowd. Joseph yanked her up off the floor and pinned her head in his arm so she had to face the spectacle before her. She struggled in his arms but she wasn’t sure she was acting anymore. She had tortured Joel before but not like this. It was more mental. It never worked. Just whipping someone. Its definitely a form of torture but they don’t _learn_ anything.

Jacob walked away but returned quickly with a new whip. _Wait. No. Not that. It was a knout. Knouts were made of flexible rawhide and had metal incorporated at the end. In this case, small blades. He couldn’t use that one. He used a soft leather strap on John._ Which technically wasn’t any better considering Jacob was the one wielding it, but still… She went to try and get out of Josephs grasp. He just held her tighter.

“You lied to me.” She hissed to Joseph.

“I had to. It must be believable. You both are too strong and stubborn.” He whispered. Then louder to Jacob. “Begin Jacob. Fifteen lashes.”

Jacob smiled and raised his arm high in the air to bring it down.

“ _STOP!”_ She screamed at the top of her lungs and ripped herself out of Josephs arms falling forward to the stage floor with a loud thud. She scrambled, backing away on her ass away from Joseph until she was pressed firmly against the back of Joels legs.

“V, it’s ok.” She heard him say quietly to her.

“NO! No it’s not! Joseph please! Not like this! PLEASE!” She was beginning to legitimately cry. “Not him!” She snarled, pointing to Jacob. “Let me do it! It’s my punishment! Make me hurt him!” She’d be damned before she stood here and watched Jacob get his rocks off slicing Joel up like a prime rib. She knew that look. She frequently got that look. The look of unhinged joy from causing pain. That would all have been fine and dandy if it wasn’t Joel on the receiving end. Not him. Not Joel.

“Absolutely no….” Jacob began but was silenced by a look from Joseph. He crossed his arms.

She desperately looked between Jacob and Joseph. “Then whip ME! It’s my punishment!”

“NO!” Joseph yelled loud enough for quite a few people to wince. “Jacob, untie her and give her the whip.”

“But brother…” Jacob started but was cut off.

“Do what I say Jacob!” Joseph snarled in anger.

Jacob growled as he cut through her bonds roughly and shoved the whip into her waiting hands. She stood shakily. And placed her hand on Joels naked back. It was the only time she would ever feel or see his back like this. Even with her chemicals he was going to deeply scar with fifteen lashes.

“Esto mansuetus ad Me paenitet brother.I conabitur.” (I’m sorry brother. I will try to be quick.) She said to him.

“Bonum est. Tibi credo. V. Non erit ok” (It’s fine. I trust you. It will be ok V.)

She nodded, mostly to herself. She walked away an appropriate amount and turned to face him. _Come on bitch you got this. Harden up. You got this._

“Joel. You will count out the lashes for me. You will be loud and clear. Do you understand?” She said sternly.

“Yes ma’am. Loud and clear. Got it.” He said confidently.

She took a deep breath, lifted her arm, and swung down… Hard. He let out a shocked pained scream. She let him compose himself for a few seconds until he said:

“One!” He yelled.

_Swing, Slice, Scream._

“Two!”

_Swing, Slice, Scream._

“Three!”

_Bless him, he got through all but two without needing help._ He got quieter with his counting as they numbers added up. She walked over to him and grabbed his face. He was passing out from blood loss and pain. She slapped him across the face and grabbed his chin. His eyes fluttered open to look at her.

“You good? You have two more.”

He nodded slowly.

She resumed her position and yelled. “Those who can’t keep up…” She swung down hard.

“Die alone!” Joel yelled. But he wasn’t alone in the yell. She spun to look behind her. There at the edge of the stage were her people. Callie was crying but she nodded at V. V nodded back.

She took a deep breath. “THOSE WHO CAN’T KEEP UP…”

“DIE ALONE!” They all yelled for Joel. V dropped the blood covered whip.

The second the whip fell from her hand with a loud clatter to the floor, they were climbing the stage to get Joel.

“Take him to his room and get him cleaned. Ill meet you there in ten with the healing cream and Ill bust out his stitches. Seb go get the kit.” V said with tears running down her face.

“Yes ma’am.” He replied quietly as he lifted one of Joels arms around his shoulder and helped carry him away.

She looked down to the whip on the floor then turned to look at all the faces in the crowd. Some faces held fear. Some held respect. Jacobs held anger. Her eyes fell to Joseph. He had tears running down his face. He made a step towards her, hand held out to her, but she involuntarily backed away. After a moment she turned and walked away quietly, refusing to look back at him.

She tore into her room like a bat out of hell, tearing the dress off herself in her anger. She threw on her pants, shirt and boots then entered her storage. She grabbed a bag and started shoving things she needed in it. Needles, painkillers (pills and vials of liquids), healing cream, and first aid supplies that might be missing from the kit she had Seb grab. She also shoved a couple changes of clothes in the bag for a trip she just planned in her head while running to her room.

She locked the door and ran from the room to the hospital section of her bunker. Each of the three main bunkers had their own hospitals. Small but sufficient. Hers was the best, obviously, because of the equipment they airlifted in. It was a good thing because the research she still planned on doing with her datura plants. She had made many changes in the past few days, her and her team. The hospital had been upgraded, the greenhouse areas had been reorganized giving her a nice plot to plant her plants. She had taken the biggest storage room and made it into a set of labs for them to work. Each of the bunkers could be self sufficient if they needed to be.

She skid into the hospital and frowned at the scene that met her. Callie was bawling. Her guys and the small hospital staff were arguing… LOUDLY… What she was catching was that the Project hospital people wanted to help but her guys weren’t having it. She brought her fingers to her mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle. Everyone spun to her.

“Enough! Stop! The staff will stand back, my guys will go wash their fucking hands and get gloved up. We don’t have time for this. MOVE!” She yelled. She walked over to Joel. He was face down on the table. They had had enough sense to clean some of his wounds but he was still bleeding. She yanked a table over and began setting it up to work.

“Hey V.” Joel whispered and then let out a grunt of pain.

Her eyes stung, threatening tears. “Joel I am SO sorry. I’m going to fix this.”

He reached over grabbing her hand. “V… V stop, look at me.”

She slammed her hand on the table and turned to him.

He let out a weak smile. “Everything is ok. I will be fine. I don’t feel any anger towards anyone, especially you. Everything happens for a reason and we can discuss everything when it’s over.”

She smiled back. _Oh, there will be discussions and the Seeds will not like it._

She walked over to the sink to wash up and came back to the table. Without words they began working. She injected him with enough painkillers to knock out a horse so they could work without his screaming. They pulled skin together for her so she could stitch in the best way she could. It took about an hour to get his back to somewhat look like a back again. By the time they were done they were all covered in blood. She dismissed them all. Hugging each one and telling them they did a good job.

She knew Callie wasn’t going to leave Joel’s side. She was sitting in a metal folding chair with her head in her hands. V walked over and knelt by her and rubbed her arm.

“Callie, I’m so sorry this happened. Here…” She held out the healing cream and bottle of painkillers. “Apply it twice day. It should be you who does this for him. He can go back to your rooms when he wakes but he won’t be able to walk well so radio one of the guys to help carry him.”

She stood to leave but Callie grabbed her arm, yanking her into a crushing hug. “V. No one blames you. We love you.” She whispered. “None of us blame Joseph. Everything will be fine, but you HAVE to be fine too. Let go of the anger I’ve seen bubbling in your eyes since I saw you on that stage.”

“You know me too well Callie. The next couple days will determine the rest of our lives. I just wonder… Do you all trust me with those lives?”

Callies eyes bore into Vs, almost looking for something. “Of course, we do. We wouldn’t be here if not. Why would you even ask that?”

V smiled and kissed her on the forehead. “I’m going to go check on John. Then I am going on a trip. I should be back before shit hits the fan. We will have three or four new people. If Joseph flips his lid, just tell him I will be back. I’m going to go get him.”

“Him?” She asked as V turned to leave but V just raised her hand in a wave and excited the room.

“I’m sorry ma’am. No one is allowed to see him.” A dirty man said at the door to Johns hospital area. He held a rifle but he was looking down at her like she was a stupid little girl.

“I have medicine for him. Either you move or I make you move.” She growled.

He started to laugh at her but it was cut short when her fist connected with his nose. She spun and choked him, when his body went lax she dropped him and shoved the door open. A nurse started to say something to reprimand her but she pulled her pistol and leveled it at the womans head.

“Please!? I am not in the mood and just want to drop off medications for the man. If I wanted him dead, he’d have been dead ages ago.” She glared down the woman. “Where is he?”

She looked terrified but nodded and lead V to the door. V shut the door behind her.

“I could hear you before you even came in. You holy terror you.” John said with a wicked smile.

She chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. You’re supposed to be sleeping. I just came to drop this off.”

He rolled to his side and she handed him the tub of cream. “What is it?”

“It’s just a healing cream my company made. Its like Neosporin just better and fast acting. I could heal you quicker if I had time but I’d need to do allergy tests on you and those take time. The cream needs applied twice a day on cleaned wounds. Your back actually looks pretty good. Jacob didn’t hit you that hard.”

He scoffed. “I’ll make sure to thank him.” There was a very bitter undertone in his voice but V didn’t have time to pry.

She laid her hand on his shoulder. “Look, I’m sorry for ruining your dinner. I don’t like being caught off guard. Joel is right. I am a control freak.” She sighed. “I’ll try to work on it.” She looked down at her watch. “I need to go. I’m going to be gone for a couple days. But I will be back before the bombs drop. I promise.”

He was about to argue with her but she raised her hand. “There are certain people in this world that are not indispensable. I’m going to go collect some of them. At least one.”

“Joseph will be mad.” He said quietly.

“Yes well… If I don’t leave and cool off people will die… So there’s that too.” She leaned forward and gave him a soft hug. “Thank you for the dinner John, I’m sorry I ruined it.”

She left, leaving him laying there confused.

“She’s gone?” Joseph felt a tension headache building in his head. “Where did she go?”

Callie glared at him. “You have an ear communicator dude. You ask her.”

He frowned. She had taken the masked one with her. Joel was still in the hospital wing. She had only ben gone a couple hours but she had somehow taken/stolen Johns plane. “Oh I intend to ask her. But I want to hear it from you lot first.”

“We don’t know where she went. All she told Callie was that she had some people to collect. We don’t question her, she knows what she’s doing. They must be high level assets or she wouldn’t care to go get them.” Hagan said.

“We are running out of room.” Joseph snapped.

Hagan laughed. “Dude, are you serious right now? Anyone she goes to get will be worth twenty of your cult people.” Hagan softened seeing the look in Josephs eyes. “She will be fine Jojo. Call her and talk to her. Can’t hurt to try… “Right?”

Joseph glared. “Don’t call me that…. FINE!” He snapped and raised his hand to his ear. “V.”

She was almost immediate. “Yes Joseph.” The voice was cold. Cold and dead.

“You left.” He growled.

“Your astute observation skills will be noted.” She replied.

“Come back.” He was getting angry.

“I will when I’m done. I wouldn’t just leave my people there Joseph. I have things to do. And… And I need a break from you to think.” She said it and he then immediately heard the click of her disconnecting from him.

His fist clenched. He stormed from the room to go pray. His rage was palpable, and people practically dodged out of the way.


End file.
